Remember Lake Tahoe versão brasileira
by Odessa Valadares
Summary: Quando eles perceberam Catherine tinha dado uma de cupido, Grissom e Sara estavam juntos. Presos juntos a 500 milhas de casa, não havia como resistir à tentação.
1. Prólogo

Rated: M - Portuguese - Angst/Romance - Gil G. & Sara S. - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 02-11-10 - Published: 08-04-08 - id:4447685

**Se você leu esse capítulo nos primeiros dias em que foi postado, pode querer reler. Algumas expressões foram corrigidas.**

**Obrigada deamcsi, Grissom's Girl e Fernanda (que nunca viu CSI, mas deu uma força).**

**Translation's notes: This fic is being translated with the due the author's authorization. This story belongs to the author. Thanks, ****Vplasgirl, for believing me!**

Nota da tradutora: Essa fic não me pertence. É da Vplasgirl, que me autorizou a traduzi-la. Se alguém tiver qualquer sugestão, me manda uma mensagem!

Esta fic é classicada como NC-17 - por sexo gráfico - para os leitores menores de 17. Por favor, respeitem a restrição para idade nesta história. Você foi avisado.

Tipo: G/S angústia.

Linha de tempo: após "Inside the box".

Classificação: NC-17.

**por Vplasgirl(também conhecida como LSI)**

Caro leitor,

Sara não estava entusiasmada quando lhe foi dito que ela deveria tirar alguns de seus dias acumulados de férias antes do fim de junho, mas Catherine sugeriu alguns dias de descanso (R&R, rest and relaxation, no original) na angra do Zephyr (Zephyr Cove, no original) no Lago Tahoe e fez isto soar como o paraíso. Em seu discurso de vendas super entusiasmado, entretanto, Catherine inteligentemente esqueceu de mencionar que Grissom estaria lá.

Quando eles perceberam Catherine tinha dado uma de cupido, Grissom e Sara entraram no jogo. Presos juntos a mais de 800 quilômetros de casa, não havia como resistir à tentação. Mas será que, após sete dias confraternizando com seu chefe, Sara conseguiria retornar ao laboratório e não fingir que nada tinha mudado? Grissom poderia?

Esta história foi publicada em maio de 2005, mas segue os eventos até o fim da 3ª temporada. Grissom tinha acabado de recusar o convite de Sara para jantar e fora operado devido a seu problema de audição (otosclerose). Nenhum dos eventos canonizados mais tarde na série contaram nesta história.

Eu espero que você aprecie _Lembre do Lago Tahoe_. Eu estou tentando sempre melhorar minha escrita assim toda crítica construtiva será gratamente recebida.

Os personagens de CSI foram criados por Anthony Zuicker e são propriedade da CBS e suas entidades relacionadas. Todos personagens restantes são da imaginação da autora. A violação dos direitos do autor é intencional, porém esta história é estritamente para a apreciação dos fãs do programa e nenhum lucro é derivado de sua publicação. © 2006, Vplasgirl.

_A hora da vida está batendo mas uma vez _

_E nenhum homem tem o poder _

_Para dizer quando os ponteiros irão parar _

_Em que dia ou que hora… _

_O agora é o único momento que você tem_

_Então viva isto com vontade _

_Não espere até amanhã _

_Os ponteiros já podem ter parado_

NT: "The Clock of Life", de Robert H. Smith.

Prólogo

"Ei, vejam quem está aqui!" Nick exclamou enquanto Grissom entrava na sala de reunião. "Bem vindo de volta, chefe."

A despeito de ter se preparado para este momento, o coração de Sara bateu violentamente. Respirando fundo, ela muito lentamente e deliberadamente voltou seu olhar até ele. Ele não estava olhando pra ela.

Mas, maldição, ele parecia bem. Bem demais. E ao toque ele -Sara rapidamente reprimiu aquelas desejadas mas perigosas lembranças. Não poderia lidar com elas. Não agora. Ela havia prometido a si mesma… ela havia prometido a ele. Mas seus traiçoeiros coração e corpo tinham uma mente própria e ela silenciosamente maldisse ambos enquanto fazia que suas mãos e joelhos parassem de tremer. As borboletas no alto de seu estômago não estavam ajudando. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar. Concentre-se, Sara. Concentre no chefe, não no homem. Você já fez isto antes

Mas isto nunca tinha sido tão difícil.

Ela arrastou seu olhar de Grissom para Nick que já estava de pé cumprimentando-o com um sorriso largo e um aperto de mão entusiasmado. Tivesse sido qualquer outro, ela pensou, ele poderia ter dado no homem uma tapa nas costas.

Mas você não dava tapas nas costas de Gil Grissom.

Enquanto Warrick e Catherine vieram ficar atrás de Nick, o desconforto de Sara cresceu. Desejou que colegas tivessem optado por boas vindas de equipe - algo mais orientado. Do tipo em que todos ficam em volta, falando algumas amenidades, e uma vez terminado ninguém lembrava quem disse ou fez o que. Bem como ela havia recebido no dia anterior. À exceção de algumas perguntas incisivas de Catherine sobre sua estada na angra do Zephyr, ao que Sara tinha fornecido respostas cuidadosas, e de alguns cumprimentos ausentemente expressos de Warrick, de Nick e de Greg, seu retorno -ou melhor, sua ausência - mal tinha sido percebido.

Ela, entretanto, havia estado ausente uma semana contra o mês de Grissom. E julgando pela vitalidade na sala ele havia feito falta. Ela estava feliz por ele, e se toda a atenção o deixou desconfortável, ele escondeu bem.

Ela teve pouca escolha além de se pôr na fila e esperar sua vez para cumprimentá-lo pessoalmente. Quando ela o fez, relutantemente, tentou ignorar o sentimento desconfortável que o primeiro contato deles seria examinado de perto - especialmente por Catherine. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar que os outros tinha participado dos esforços românticos de Catherine.

A boa vinda de Warrick assemelhou-se à de Nick exceto pelo olhar trocado pelos dois homens que falou de uma afeição mais profunda. Não era nenhum segredo que Grissom tinha um sentimento especial para o homem que ele ensinara como mentor e tinha ajudado com um problema de jogatina. Ela havia lhe dado uma segunda chance quando deveria ter lhe demitido, e Sara suspeitava que Warrick sempre se sentiria em dívida com ele por aquilo.

Warrick deu a seu chefe um sorriso caloroso. "Ei, qual é a da barba?" ele perguntou enquanto arranhava seu próprio queixo bem barbeado.

"Eu cansei de me barbear," Grissom replicou, embora mantivesse a barba rente, o que significava retoques e um aparar ocasionais.

Sara empurrou uma outra lembrança querida de lado e olhou invejosa como Grissom se voltara para Catherine com um sorriso amigável. Ela o puxou para um abraço. De Catherine, esse contato físico não levantava nem mesmo uma sobrancelha. Sara sabia que era somente um gesto amigável, nada como os abraços que ela e Grissom tinha compartilhado recentemente, mas isso a entristeceu pois hoje ele não teria um abraço para ela, poderia nunca ter um para ela novamente. Ela compreendia aquilo. Ela havia até mesmo concordado com aquilo.

Viver com isto, ela estava rapidamente percebendo, seria a parte difícil.

"Que bom tê-lo de volta, Gil," Catherine murmurou enquanto ela se afastava. "Você está ótimo. Teve umas férias agradáveis?"

"Foram reparadoras," Grissom respondeu com a evasão que lhe era característica. "Obrigado por guardar o forte, Catherine."

"O prazer foi todo meu."

Catherine não lhe perguntou como estava se sentindo, não o teria feito com os outros presentes. Ela era a única pessoa que sabia o motivo real para a ausência dele. Bem, Sara estava igualmente por dentro do pequeno segredo dele agora, mas Catherine não teria nenhuma maneira de saber isso. Não ao certo, em todo o caso.

Catherine lançou um olhar rápido na direção de Sara e afastou-se para juntar-se aos outros na mesa de reuniões. Mas ela não a enganava. Catherine tinha dado uma de cupido entre eles e sem dúvida estaria estudando-os de perto, procurando os indícios que seu estratagema tinha funcionado.

Eles não iriam lhe dar a satisfação. Tinham discutido essa parte.

Passou-se um momento para Grissom virar sua cabeça na direção de Sara. Ele não a tinha olhado uma vez desde que pusera o pé na sala de reuniões. Ela imaginou se ele estava apenas pondo o plano em movimento ou se ele sentiu a estranheza do momento também.

O plano deles - ou mais exatamente a promessa que ele havia extraído dela como uma condição de seu breve caso – entrou em prática, como sempre, quando chegaram em Vegas.. E "entrar em prática, como sempre" para eles significava profissionalismo frio, o que ele não tinha perdido nem um minuto fazendo-a recordar quando ela o telefonou na angra de Zephyr há dois dias atrás para lhe dizer que tinha chegado em casa com segurança.

Ele havia se importado bastante na manhã do dia em que ela deixou o Lago Tahoe - um dia antes do que ele havia planejado para sua partida - insistindo que ela o telefonasse tão logo estivesse em casa. Mas quando no fim de sua breve conversa ela cometeu o erro de lhe dizer que sentiria a falta dele, ele rapidamente lembrou-a do acordo deles. "Trato é trato, Sara," ele havia dito bastante gentilmente, mas a objetividade em suas palavras tinha contrastado sua partida carregada de emoção- tão fortemente que a chocou.

E agora, a única indicação que ele ainda recordava dos dias e noites gloriosos que tinham passado juntos era um leve brilho nos olhos dele e tique no seu lábio superior enquanto seus olhos se encontravam pela primeira vez desde Lago Tahoe.

Sara parafusou o sorriso mais genuíno pôde exibir. "Bem vindo de volta, Grissom," ela disse, esperando que ninguém ouvisse a pequena trava em sua garganta. A mão dela levantou-se sozinha para tocar nele, mas ela a parou em tempo. Ela não tocava em Grissom - nunca.

"Obrigado," ele respondeu educadamente e depois de um sorriso sutil, afastando-se para tomar seu assento na cabeceira da mesa de reuniões.

"Então, Grissom, o que você fez em suas férias? Alguma coisa especial?" Nick perguntou enquanto Sara tomava seu assento à esquerda de Grissom e fazia um esforço concentrado para não olhá-lo.

"Apenas um pouco de pesca e golfe em torno do Lago Tahoe," ele respondeu vagamente.

"Lago Tahoe? Sara, não é onde você foi em suas férias? Angra do Zephyr, certo?"

"Você estava na angra Zephyr?" Grissom perguntou com um ar de incredulidade em sua voz. Oh, o homem era um bom ator. "Bom… quem quer que tenha dito, _é um mundo pequeno'_, estava certo."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Você estava lá também?" Ela podia igualmente representar seu papel. "Onde você ficou?"

"Eu fiquei numa cabana no lago. E você?"

"Eu também," Sara disse lentamente, alfinetando Catherine com um olhar acusatório deixando a mulher saber que ela entendera porque ela fora tão insistente em mandá-la para lá em suas férias.

O olhar na face de Catherine era tão cômico que custou muito a Sara continuar a encarando. Verdade seja dita, ela queria agradecer-lhe muito mais do que jogá-la no fogo por sua intromissão.

Os grandes olhos azuis dela saltavam de Grissom para Sara, rebatendo em perplexidade. Sara poderia quase ouvir seu pensamento, _"Eles estão tentando me passar a perna?"_ embora Catherine fosse esperta o bastante pra segurar sua língua. E então, ela e Warrick trocaram um olhar que deixou claro que ele estava nisso também.

Mas Nick obviamente não estava. "Espere," ele brincou, "vocês dois estavam no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo e nunca chegaram a se encontrar? Quão grande é este lugar?"

"Não tão grande," Catherine bufou em descrença.

Depois de uma breve pausa, Sara forneceu uma explicação que ela esperava que evitasse perguntas adicionais. Ela franziu o nariz em aversão, o bastante para a mentira que ela estava prestes a dizer, e olhou Grissom. "Bem, se você gastou seu tempo pescando e jogando golfe, eu não estou surpresa que não o tenha encontrado. Eu não seria vista nem morta pescando … ou em um campo de golfe."

Ela olhou para Catherine e ficou aliviada ao ver o olhar de desapontamento na cara dela.

"E viva?"

A cabeça de Sara subiu. Havia um divertimento nos olhos de Grissom. "Hã?"

Ele levantou um informe e se dirigiu para todos. "DB (dead body, cadáver) no Palm Grove Golf and Country Club. Nós estamos todos trabalhando neste. O Capitão é um dos membros e de acordo com Brass ele já está sendo importunado pela imprensa, o que significa que ele vai querer uma solução rápida." Ele se pôs de pé. "Catherine que você vai comigo. Você pode me atualizar do que aconteceu por aqui enquanto eu estava ausente. Warrick, Sara, Nick, nós encontramos vocês lá." Ele deu uma olhada rápida em cada um deles. "De volta ao trabalho, pessoal."

Enquanto eles se retiravam da sala de reuniões, Catherine e do Grissom seguindo na frente, Warrick, Nick e ela seguindo atrás de perto, Nick disse, da "Palm Grove Golf and Country Club. Não é que onde o casamento de Jacqui vai ser?"

A cabeça de Grissom levantou de súbito."Jacqui vai se casar?

"Ela está comprometida apenas há um ano, Gil." O lábio de Catherine se curvou zombeteiro,e então seu sorriso suavizou. "Bem vindo de volta," ela disse significativamente. "O convite está em sua mesa."


	2. Capítulo 1

Chapter One

**Capítulo 1**

**Angra do Zephyr, Lago Tahoe… **

QUASE quinhentas milhas mais tarde, rígida depois de uma viagem de carro de oito horas, cansada, faminta, Sara havia finalmente alcançado seu destino. Estava escuro demais para ver a 'espetacular' vista do Lago Tahoe ou o muito 'tradicional resort com todos os confortos da vida moderna - segundo as palavras de Catherine, reiterados no Web site da angra do Zephyr- mas isso não importava realmente. Ela teria sete 'gloriosos' dias para descobrir tudo que o resort tinha a oferecer. Por agora, tudo que a interessava era a 'cabana de um quarto com vista para o lago, construída em pesado pinho nodoso, e aninhada em um bosque dos pinhos. '

E, dormir. Qualquer comida podia esperar até amanhã.

Ela não sabia quem tinha feito o melhor trabalho de vendas neste lugar. Catherine ou os propagandistas da angra do Zephyr? Provavelmente um pouco de ambos, ela meditou enquanto destravava a porta da cabana com tamanho de estúdio que ela estaria chamando de casa na próxima semana.

Sara ligou o interruptor da luz, deixando o quarto na penumbra. À sua esquerda, uma cama queen-size coberta com um edredon vermelho-Indiano tomava um bocado do espaço sem dominar a pequena cabana. Havia uma cômoda, um grande espelho, uma mesa e a cadeira, as portas do armário com estilo-plantação, e em sua direita, uma mini-cozinha com um fogão, um forno de microondas e um refrigerador pequeno, uma mesa pesada de pinho-nodoso e duas cadeiras, e uma porta que, ela supôs, conduzia ao banheiro.

Todos os confortos de uma casa.

E sem surpresas. A cabana parecia exatamente como a foto do website da angra do Zephyr e parecia tão imaculada como prometido.

Ela deixou suas malas no pé da cama e rapidamente tirou a roupa fora. No momento ela estava tão cansada que mal podia manter seus olhos abertos. Desfazer a bagagem teria que esperar até a manhã. Não se incomodando com pijamas, puxou o edredon para baixo, desligou a luz, e deslizou entre os lençóis frios de algodão.

Os olhos dela fecharam antes que sua cabeça batesse no travesseiro e ela não os abriu outra vez até que uma faixa da luz do sol insinuou-se no quarto por uma abertura pequena onde as pesadas cortinas se encontravam no meio da janela.

Enquanto seus olhos tremularam abertos e vaguearam pela semi-obscuridade do quarto, ela deu um momento a seu cérebro para entender e tornar-se inteiramente ciente do ambiente. Quando o fez, ela sorriu, esticando seus membros rígidos, bocejou, e fechou seus olhos outra vez.

A despeito de relutantemente ter concordado com estas férias, saber que ela não tinha que se levantar até que se sentisse melhor encheu-a com um sentido total da liberdade. Ela podia ficar aqui na sala de estar por toda a manhã se escolhesse, começando um dos romances que tinha trazido junto para fazer companhia, ou apenas deitar-se na cama e ficar sonhando, ausente, o dia todo.

Ela não tinha ninguém a quem responder exceto ela mesma.

E seu estômago, lembrou-se dolorosamente.

Ela careteou quando resmungou. Gostando ou não, ela teria que deixar esta cama confortável e dar uma olhada pra pegar alguma comida. O recepcionista tinha-a instruído sobre todas as amenidades que o resort tinha a oferecer quando ela havia se registrado. Havia um restaurante, um bar na praia e uma loja pequena onde poderia comprar comida quando ela sentisse uma vontade inexplicável de cozinhar. Não que Sara tivesse tais ambições, mas ela não apreciava a idéia de tomar a todas suas refeições no restaurante de qualquer maneira. Ela podia pegar os itens necessários para o desjejum pelo menos, e ver o que poderia conseguir para seus almoços.

Entre seu estômago roncando e uma necessidade urgente usar o banheiro, ela relutantemente saiu da cama. O banheiro estava tão limpo quanto o resto da cabana. Embora pequeno, havia um chuveiro de bom tamanho e uma pia com balcão e algumas toalhas de banho brancas macias, sabonetes, shampoo… tudo que esperaria de um banheiro bem aparelhado.

Ela foi pegar sua nécessarie na mala e retornou ao banheiro, seu plano de passar o dia na cama rapidamente esquecido.

A longa viagem tinha lhe cobrado um preço e ela deu boas-vindas aos fortes, quentes jatos do chuveiro enquanto massageavam seus membros doloridos. Bocejando inteiramente acordada, agarrou o sabonete esfoliante e friccionou-o vigorosamente contra sua pele, apreciando o perfume sutil das amêndoas no sabonete. Sua mente e corpo inteiramente acordados agora, não poderia esperar para descobrir tudo que o resort tinha a oferecer.

Ela rapidamente desembalou e pôs suas coisas nos lugares, e vestiu-se então em um par de shorts jeans e de uma camiseta curta, branca. Seu cabelo estava molhado e enrolado, mas ela não se incomodou com o secador. O sol ia secá-lo rápido o bastante, ela raciocinou. E por que gastar um tempo precioso tentando domar os cachos? Ela fizera o suficiente daquilo em Vegas e odiou cada minuto. Mas permitiu-se um toque de vaidade e passou um batom nos lábios. Finalmente, após ter aplicado uma camada generosa de protetor solar hidratante em sua pele exposta, ela colocou seus óculos de sol e sandálias, e fechou a porta da pequena cabana atrás dela.

Sara parou um momento no deque de madeira para respirar no frescor da manhã e olhar o lugar. O sol da manhã cintilava como diamantes fora das águas azuis do Lago Tahoe e beijava a folha dos vários arbustos que se alinhavam na passagem do cimento e do lote de estacionamento - as únicas distrações evidentes à primeira vista do que era de outra forma uma bonita vista de um lago entre pinheiros altos.

Ela podia ouvir crianças rindo à distância, embora não pudesse ver nenhuma. Descendo os dois degraus para o deque ela percebeu que haviam outras cabanas - eram vinte e oito delas ela lembrou do Web site da angra do Zephyr – estavam estrategicamente posicionadas para dar a cada uma alguma privacidade.

Ela seguiu o trajeto que sabia que conduziria de volta à loja geral, que lhe tinha sido dito, era ao lado do alojamento principal. A pé, não levou mais que cinco minutos para alcançar seu destino e um sino anunciou sua presença quando entrou na loja.

Uma mulher que Sara supôs estar em torno de sua idade estava atrás do balcão, um sorriso morno pronto. "Boa dia", disse agradavelmente. "Você deve ser a recém-chegada".

Sara assentiu e sorriu de volta. "Atrasada na noite passada". Ela deslizou seus óculos de sol para o topo da cabeça e deixou seus olhos se ajustarem à luz não ofuscante do interior enquanto fazia a inspeção da grande, desordenada loja. Grata por parecer que tinha tudo que alguém poderia precisar, de comida aos artigos de higiene pessoal, medicamentos, uma seção de roupas e lembranças e uma seleção de bebidas, ela agarrou uma cesta plástica da pilha perto da porta e prosseguiu à seção de mantimentos.

As prateleiras estavam bem estocadas com uma boa seleção de secos e enlatados, assim como produtos frescos. Dentro de minutos ela havia enchido sua cesta com cereal, leite, queijos, vegetais, fruta, cerveja, vinho e besteiras para seus desejos noturnos. Cesta completamente cheia, retornou à parte dianteira e esvaziou-a no balcão. Estava buscando em seu bolso por dinheiro quando o sino na porta tilintou.

O atendente da loja olhou de relance por cima do ombro de Sara, e com um sorriso brilhante, disse, "Bom dia, Sr. Grissom."

Sara enrijeceu-se. Tinha prometido a si mesma na viagem até aqui que não pensaria em Grissom nesta semana, mas já apenas ouvir o nome quebrou essa resolução. Seu coração respondeu imediatamente falhando uma batida, o que era ridículo, e ela impediu-se de se voltar para olhar o homem que havia apenas entrado na loja. Uma vez que Grissom não era um nome comum, não era tampouco tão raro. Ela puxou-se e a seu dinheiro juntos enquanto a mulher terminou fechar em suas compras.

"Bom dia," o homem disse, e Sara deu uma arfada sufocada. Não havia como confundir aquela voz.

Ela girou ao redor, ficando frente a frente com um Grissom igualmente chocado. Sua boca deixada caiu aberta. "Grissom?" ela quase guinchou.

Ele piscou algumas vezes como se assegurando a si mesmo que não estava alucinando, e então sua face endureceu em uma carranca severa. O que quer que ela pudesse ter sentido sobre a visão dele tão inesperada, uma coisa estava certa: Gil Grissom _não_ estava feliz em vê-la.

"O que _você _está fazendo aqui?" ele quase cuspiu um tom de acusação.

O coração dela desabou dolorosamente e paralisou. "Eu poderia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa", ela quase o engoliu. _Maldito fosse ele!_ Tinha tanto direito quanto ele de estar aqui, então como tinha coragem de fazê-la se sentir como se ela estivesse invadindo sua propriedade privada.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram em suspeita. "Você sabia que eu estava aqui?"

O que ele pensava que ela era? Uma maldita perseguidora!

"Você honestamente pensa que eu estarei aqui se eu soubesse?" perguntou com um sarcasmo frio tanto quanto esconder quanto ele estava ferindo-a quanto para infligir alguma dor para si mesma. "Você é provavelmente a última pessoa que eu quereria por perto nas minhas férias," ela mentiu, e ficou certa que atingira um nervo quando viu algo cintilar nos olhos dele. Então despedindo-se dele como de um aborrecimento menor, voltou-se para a atendente da loja, que os olhava curiosa, e forçou um sorriso. "Quanto te devo?"

"Exatamente vinte e nove"

"Aqui tem." Ela entregou à mulher trinta dólares. "Fique com o troco." Ela pegou os dois sacos de mantimentos e sem mais que um relance na direção dele, saiu da loja.

O coração dela não começou a bater até que ela pisou do lado de fora e ela teve que se esforçar para prender sua respiração. Por um lado ela estava tão zangada que queria socar alguma coisa, e por outro, a reação dele tinha-a ferido tanto que ela quis gritar para sua dor. Maldito homem para ter esta habilidade única de feri-la. Ela transferiu o saco de plástico que carregava em sua mão direita para sua esquerda e esfregou seus olhos com dedos impacientes antes de deslizar os óculos de sol de seu lugar de descanso em sua cabeça.

'Obrigada por arruinar minhas férias, seu bastardo,' ela pensou enquanto irritadamente fazia seu caminho de volta à sua cabana. Havia uma determinação em seu passo que não havia estado lá mais cedo, e quando ele chamou o nome dela, ela fingiu não ouvir.

"Sara!" ele disse outra vez, sua voz chegando mais perto. Ela teria que ser surda não tê-lo ouvido desta vez, contudo ela não diminuiu, não dando a mínima que ele soubesse que estava ignorando-o. "Vá pro inferno," ela murmurou num sopro.

Mas ela já não poderia não fingir ignorância quando ele agarrou seu braço direito e voltou-a para encará-lo.

"O que você quer?"

"Me desculpar," ele disse rapidamente, o arrependimento em seus olhos lutando com o retorcer amargo que surgia em seus bordos. "Eu sinto muito, Sara. Eu…" ele balançou sua cabeça e deixou os olhos caírem por terra um momento antes de olhá-la outra vez. Ele soltou o braço dela e levantou os ombros num encolher. "Eu não sei mesmo explicar o que aconteceu lá trás."

Sara olhou-o por um longo, silencioso momento, observando pela primeira vez as mudanças nele. Ele parecia descansado e tinha perdido algum peso desde que ela o vira pela última vez, mas aquilo não fora o que chamara sua atenção.

"Você deixou cresceu uma barba," ela exclamou brandamente, e sem pensar, ela pegou sua mão livre e deslizou a ponta de seus dedos pelo queixo dele.

Um canto do lábio dele contraiu-se, mas ele não se moveu.

De repente Sara sorriu e olhou nos olhos dele, e o que ela viu neles quase levou sua respiração. Não era algo que ela poderia descrever em palavras, mas algo que ela sentiu profundamente, e aquilo lhe deixou saber que Gil Grissom estava longe de ser indiferente a ela.

O tipo de olhar que a confundia.

Ele havia deixado claro que não queria um relacionamento com ela - era o único modo de interpretar seu inflexível 'não' quando ela o convidar para sair - mas ocasionalmente ela havia surpreendido este olhar que contradizia o que ele dissera. Esta manhã, ela poderia ter jurado que havia igualmente uma profunda amargura espreitando por baixo da ardente fome tão evidente em seu olhar.

Ele a alcançou e removeu a mão dela de seu queixo, lentamente guiando-a de volta entre eles antes de soltá-la. Quando seus olhos se encontraram outra vez, a intensidade nele havia ido, e um pequeno sorriso se mantinha com esforço em sua boca.

"Me arriscando a parecer grosso outra vez, o que você _está_ fazendo aqui?"

"Férias. Não minha escolha, mas parece que existe leis trabalhistas para que impedir que workaholics se divirtam,", ela zombou. Ela levantou um ombro indiferente. "Eu tinha que tirar em algum momento antes no final do mês."

Ele assentiu em compreensão. "Bem, você tem que admitir que é um diabo de uma coincidência você ter escolhido este lugar."

"Na verdade, eu não o escolhi " ela franziu as sobrancelhas franzidas e lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. "Catherine sabe que você está aqui?"

"Sim," ele disse lentamente. "Ela recomendou isto."

Sara deu uma rápida balançada com a cabeça e olhou para longe por um momento. De repente tudo fazia sentido. "Eu vou matá-la," ela murmurou num suspiro, olhando de volta para um perplexo Grissom. " Ela estava tão inflexível que eu viesse pra cá que pensei que ela enviaria uma escolta para se certificar que eu não havia mudado de idéia."

Os olhos dele refletiram sua surpresa. "Nós fomos enganados," ele disse suavemente.

"Sim."

Grissom não disse qualquer coisa mais sobre o assunto e nem Sara. Ela não precisava perguntar a si mesma - ou a ele - onde Catherine tivera tal idéia, e evidentemente, nem ele. Catherine era perspicaz e observadora; claro que ela perceberia a tensão sexual entre eles.

Sara imaginou se todos os colegas haviam percebido. O pensamento era um pouco desconcertante.

Os dedos de sua mão esquerda estavam ficando insensíveis pelo peso dos dois sacos. Enquanto deslocava um dos sacos de volta pra mão direita, ela imaginou como ele se sentia com essa nova revelação. Ele estava fitando um ponto sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, sua expressão grave, mas ele não parecia zangado. Lentamente, ele voltou o olhar para ela.

"Sara… eu realmente sinto sobre minha reação há pouco"

"Quando você pensou que eu estava perseguindo você, é que quer dizer?" ela provocou.

"Eu não pensei isso. Eu… uh, não sei o que eu pensei."

"Não se preocupe, Grissom, eu vou permanecer fora do seu caminho. Eu poderia ir embora exceto que não me apetece dirigir mais oito horas... pelo menos não até que meus músculos parem de gritar em mim."

"Você dirigiu até aqui?" ele perguntou incredulamente. "Poderia ter voado você sabe."

Ela deu de ombros. "É, bem, na hora eu achei que seria divertido. Em todo o caso. Eu acho melhor levar essas coisas pra minha cabana. Ela começou a se afastar, então parou, e voltou. Ele prestava atenção nela, uma expressão única em seu rosto. "No caso de eu não vê-lo outra vez antes me vá, aprecie o resto de suas férias."

Ele deu-lhe um assentimento ausente, e ela sorriu brevemente antes de continuar o trajeto para sua cabana.

Dez minutos mais tarde ela havia feito café, guardado seus mantimentos, e estava sentada à mesa empurrando cereal através do embrulho em seu estômago.

Ela tentou diagnosticar como se sentia. Ela havia pensando um bocado para onde estava indo em seu futuro durante as oito horas de viagem até Tahoe. Grissom, seu trabalho, Vegas... tudo que havia atraído-a há três ano havia falhado em fazê-la feliz. De fato, ela não podia lembrar a última vez que ela havia verdadeiramente sentido felicidade. Mesmo deixando Hank entrar em sua vida não tinha causado isso, o que no fim fora melhor. A traição dele em sua confiança poderia ter sido muito mais difícil de suportar se ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele. De um certo modo, tinha que agradecer a Grissom por aquilo.

Mas que havia nesse homem que a mantinha enraizada no lugar? Além do óbvio, naturalmente… ela sabia o que havia inicialmente atraído-a para ele, ela apenas não podia entender porque ela não conseguia expulsá-lo de sua mente. Não era como se ele não tivesse lhe dado motivos suficientes para que ela pusesse suas fantasias de lado e se retirasse. Ela imaginou se era ao fato dele ser inatingível que ela não resistia. Era certamente uma possibilidade, ela meditou, mas aquilo fazia dela uma doida por castigo.

Ela levantou-se abruptamente e lavou seu prato na pequena, rasa pia. Tentando entendê-lo… ou entender a si mesma… sempre terminava com mais perguntas do que respostas. O homem era um mistério; a razão pela qual ele podia acelerar seu coração ou feri-la profundamente com um único olhar era um mistério. E ela não iria resolvê-lo nesta manhã.

Ela serviu-se de uma xícara de café e levou-a consigo à parte do quarto de dormir da cabana. Colocando a caneca na mesa de cabeceira, ela remexeu uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa procurando seu maiô. A praia seria provavelmente um lugar seguro para passar o dia uma vez que ela duvidava que Grissom fosse do tipo que se deitava indolente se bronzeando. Em todo caso, não havia um modo dela ficar se escondendo em sua cabana por uma semana para evitá-lo.

Ela acalmou-se em voz baixa lembrando-se que era exatamente o que havia planejado fazer quando acordara mais cedo nesta manhã e começou a vestir seu maiô de peça única cor de manga. Ela pôs seus shorts jeans por cima e uma camisa de algodão branca que não se incomodou de abotoar, a seguir encheu sua sacola de praia com uma toalha, um dos romances que havia trazido, protetor solar e par de garrafas d'água. Ela hesitou em usar seu boné de CSI, mas não tinha outro. Teria que se lembrar de pegar algo mais apropriado na loja mais tarde.

Finalmente pronta, e com a determinação renovada para por Grissom fora de sua mente, ela enfiou um par de sandálias e fez seu caminho para a praia.

SARA NÃO TINHA ESPERADO que houvesse tanta diversão na praia. Entre observar os vários esportes na água, das competições de esqui aquático às de Jet-ski, e admirar os barcos a vela, seu livro foi rapidamente esquecido.

Para o almoço, ela pediu um sanduíche vegetariano feito de cenoura ralada, pepino, pimentas vermelhas, e cebolas misturadas com o creme de queijo, e depois que terminou comê-lo, passou mais protetor solar e pegou seu romance.

Ao redor, um grupo de pessoas jovens estudantes de faculdade, ela presumiu - começaram juntos um jogo de voleibol de praia. Ela os observou jogar por um momento, lembrando afetuosamente de seus próprios dias de faculdade... mais fáceis e mais felizes dias.

O pensamento distraiu-a de seu livro, mas antes que ela pudesse ficar obcecada por sua miserável vida novamente, a bola de vôlei caiu a seus pés. Ela sentou-se e agarrou-a, pretendendo jogá-la de volta para o campo quando um dos rapazes se aproximou e elevou-se sobre ela, bloqueando seu sol.

"Ei, desculpe por isso," ele disse, sua voz suave e rica como o mel. Quando ele sorriu, descobriu uma fileira perfeitamente reta dos dentes brancos, faiscando contra seu bronzeado dourado. Ele era mais velho do que ela inicialmente pensara que ser o grupo, definitivamente não um estudante universitário, e muito atraente para um louro, um tipo de deus do sol.

Os olhos dela discretamente escanearam sua estrutura semi-nua. Ele era alto, perto de 1,90 m, seus músculos tonificados, seu abdômen bem definido, suas pernas eram longas e perfeitamente formadas, a face dele podia ter sido esculpida por um mestre... um perfeito espécime masculino, ela deduziu mentalmente, exceto por uma falha menor: os olhos dele eram castanhos.

Ela sorriu polidamente e jogou a bola para ele. "Sem problema," ela disse enquanto deitava de volta em sua toalha de praia e pegava seu romance.

"Você joga?"

Ela baixou o livro para o tórax e olhou-o curiosa. "Desculpe-me?"

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para o campo de areia. "Voleibol. Você joga?"

"Oh. Eu não jogo há muito tempo. Não desde a faculdade. Por quê?"

"Importa-se de se juntar a nós? Nós estamos com um jogador a menos."

"Ei, Jack, pare de paquerar," Sara ouviu uma mulher gritar. "Nós temos um jogo pra terminar."

O homem atirou um olhar à mulher sobre seu ombro, então olhou de volta para Sara. Ele sorriu. "Minha irmã," ele disse enquanto estendia uma mão convidando. 'Venha. Vai ser divertido..."

"Uh… Eu não penso assim," Sara disse nervosa. "Eu provavelmente o faria perder."

"Nós temos perdido desses garotos todos os dias. Eu duvido que você estrague nosso recorde."

Ela lançou um olhar rápido ao campo onde dez jovens homens e mulheres em variados estágios de nudez esperavam pacientemente que ele voltasse com a bola. "Você tem certeza que os outros não vão se importar?"

"Eu tenho certeza." Ele abaixou-se e pegou a mão dela, colocando-a de pé. "Jake Turner," ele disse, segurando a mão direita dela na sua por um momento a mais.

"Sara Sidle." Ela tirou suas sandálias e seguiu-o até o campo..

"Então, você é realmente CSI?" ele perguntou, sinalizando para o boné dela com seu queixo,

"Eu sou. Departamento de polícia de Las Vegas."

"Então você não é tira". Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

"Não. Uma cientista." Sara olhou-o curiosa. "A maioria das pessoas supõe que todos os CSIs são tiras, mas você não."

"Eu sou familiarizado com sua linha de trabalho. Eu sou advogado de defesa em San Francisco."

Sara riu e balançou a cabeça. "Um advogado."

"Tem alguma coisa contra advogados?"

"Oh… somente contra a maioria deles," ela provocou. Ele não tinha que saber quão verdadeira a afirmação era.

"Bem vamos esperar que eu não esteja entre a maioria então," ele devolveu com uma piscadela.

Ele rapidamente apresentou-a aos outros de sua equipe, sua irmã, Mônica, a amiga dela Isabelle e Mike, namorado dela e também um advogado, e Randy, um estudante da UNLV (Universidade de Nevada, Las Vegas) que se oferecera para jogar com os 'caras mais velhos' para igualar os times.

Sara fez seu melhor, mas custou um pouco de esforço para desenferrujar suas juntas, assim quando o primeiro lançamento veio em sua direção, ela se jogou, mas errou completamente a bola, caindo de cara na areia.

Jake estava lá para ajudá-la a levantar, um sorriso pronto em sua cara. "Tudo vai voltar pra você."

"É, certo. Depois de eu me fazer de idiota," ela disse, batendo a areia de si.

Ele riu. "Você apenas precisa de pouco de aquecimento."

Ela continuou a jogar e após um tempo tudo começou a voltar. Sua mão parou de doer cada vez que batia na bola em um saque, sua coordenação mão-olho-corpo começou a melhorar, e ela começou realmente a curtir.

Eles jogaram pela maior parte da tarde, e depois que sua equipe ganhou o jogo de desempate, eles foram para o Bar da Praia do Pôr do Sol (Sunset Beach, no original) para comemorar. Quando alguém mencionou jantar, ela aceitou contente seu convite para juntar-se a eles, e voltou para sua cabana para tomar banho e se trocar para um par de calças jeans desbotadas e uma camisa de algodão branca. Ela colocou alguma maquiagem e deixou o cabelo secar com seu ondulado natural.

Tinha sido um dia agradável apesar de tudo, e só quase já terminavam de jantar lhe ocorreu que não tinha pensado em Grissom um só uma vez por toda a tarde. Ela sorriu para Jake. "Eu me diverti. Obrigada por me incluir."

Ele descansou o braço ao longo da parte de trás da cadeira dela e inclinou-se para sussurrar, "Você nos trouxe sorte. É a primeira vez que nós ganhamos um jogo contra esses meninos."

"Bom tinha que ser sorte… certamente não era habilidade."

Após o jantar Mike sugeriu que retornassem ao Bar da Praia do pôr do sol para uma saideira. A esta altura os estudantes tinha ido fazer uma fogueira na praia onde estavam planejando festejar até as primeiras horas da manhã.

"Eu acho que vou passar, gente," Sara disse, sufocando um bocejo. Embora o horário noturno fosse sua hora usual de estar acordada, um dia no sol e diversos drinques mais tarde, seu corpo estava gritando por algum descanso.

Mas seus novos amigos não ouviriam.

"Vamos," Monica disse. "Será divertido. E a banda é fabulosa."

Jake falou em seguida. "Sim, por favor venha, Sara. Eu prometo que se você ficar muito cansada, eu irei pessoalmente levar você em casa e porei você na cama."

Sara riu quando Monica golpeou brincando o braço do irmão. "Menos mano."

Monica era da mesma idade que Sara, e somente mais baixa por dois centímetros ou algo assim, mas era onde a semelhança entre elas parava. O louro clássico fora primeira impressão de Sara quando a encontrou. Ela era bonita da cabeça aos dedos dos pés perfeitamente manicurados. Bem irmã do seu irmão, salvo que seus olhos eram cinza, não castanhos. Ao lado dela, Sara se sentia como uma segunda prima pobre.

Mas a mulher era bastante agradável, apresentável, e genuína. Sara soubera que era uma enfermeira, recentemente divorciada, e como seu irmão tinha comentado mais cedo, "procurando uma boa estadia, não uma longa estadia." Ela estalava seu chicote um pouco fácil demais em cada macho, falando com uma voz um pouco alta demais- provavelmente atraindo atenção para si como se sua perfeição já não fosse suficiente- e ela possuía uma risada distintivamente muito gutural.

Mike e Isabelle por um lado tinham se mantido à distância do resto do grupo toda a noite, então Sara realmente soube que eles estavam 'perdidos' um no outro. Tinha se sentando na outra extremidade da mesa, mas quando os estudantes saíram, eles não tinham feito questão de mover-se juntando-se aos amigos.

Mônica rolou seus olhos e inclinou-se através da mesa para explicar em um sussurro conspirativo, "nós estávamos imaginando que eles se acertassem quando os convidamos para cá, mas não esperávamos isso. Eles se encontraram há somente três dias, e olha pra eles!"

O que Sara fez. Ela estava testemunhando as fases iniciais de amo ou, pelo menos de um romance, e sentiu uma pontada repentina de inveja. Por mais que seu dia tivesse sido divertido a ajudado a enfrentar os pensamentos de Grissom, ela imaginou agora onde ele estaria ou o que estava fazendo. Estava trancado em seu quarto com um livro de insetos ou namorando alguém?

Sentiu um aperto no meio do peito ao pensar que ele poderia estar aqui com alguém. Ela havia assumido que ele estava sozinho - na verdade não lhe havia ocorrido até agora que ele poderia não estar - mas Grissom era um homem muito reservado. Para tudo qualquer um sabia, Catherine inclusive, ele podia estar vendo alguém. Certamente Catherine não teria insistido deste jeito se soubesse de alguma chance de Grissom estar com uma namorada. Ou teria?

Sara deu uma sacudida rápida com a cabeça. A mulher tinha seus momentos, mas não pensou que ela deliberadamente faria algo que a magoasse dessa maneira, e sabia que ela nunca faria qualquer coisa para embaraçar Grissom. Como ele ficaria se estivesse aqui como uma mulher. Então, a reação dele a ela naquela manhã voltou e se impôs pesadamente em seu coração. A raiva dele havia-a confundido, mas á luz dessa nova suposição, fazia mais sentido.

"Ei, Sara… onde você foi? Nós estamos aborrecendo você?" Jake perguntou, dando-lhe uma cotovelada amigável.

Sara voltou seu olhar para Jake que estudava seu rosto com confusão. "Uh… desculpe. Minha mente vagueou por um minuto." Ela forçou um sorriso, e tomou uma rápida decisão. Ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos justamente agora. Ela faria melhor ocupando sua mente até que o cansaço subjugasse qualquer desejo conduzindo ao post mortem do dia. Especialmente a parte mais cedo do dia. "Ok, gente, vamos sacudir no bar da praia. Mas nada mais de drinques para mim, ou eu serei carregada pra casa", ela disse com um brilho que ela estava longe de sentir.

A música era tudo que eles tinham prometido que seria. Era emocionante, sensual, romântica, um contexto perfeito para o céu enluarado, faiscando como diamantes nas águas escuras do Lago Tahoe. Jake, Mônica e Sara relaxaram no bar enquanto Isabelle e Mike continuaram a manter alguma distância. Eles tinham escolhido uma mesa perto do salão de dança e estavam fitando um ao outro nos olhos.

Sara não poderia olhá-los nem mais uma vez.

Ela voltou sua atenção para Jake e sorriu maravilhosamente. Ele havia sido um companheiro atento o dia inteiro. Era óbvio que estava interessado nela, o que era um encorajamento no seu ego ferido. Havia algum tempo desde que um homem tinha-a feito se sentir desejada, e aquilo não era mau... contanto que ela mantivesse as coisas claras entre eles. Houvera uma época que ela poderia ter considerado um caso de férias, especialmente com alguém tão atraente quanto Jake, mas ela sabia que nenhum número de Jakes a faria esquecer o homem com quem ela realmente queria estar, e apenas não seria justo fingir algo diferente.

Por mais que Sara tivesse insistido que tinha bebido o bastante, quando eles começaram a pedir doses de Tequila, ela cedeu. Ela não estava bêbada, havia bebido duas cervejas mais cedo e algum vinho no jantar, mas ela não costumava beber e queria ser cuidadosa, então depois da segunda dose de Tequila, ela levantou as mãos e foi mais vigorosa em sua recusa.

"Não mais para mim, Jake", ela riu. "Você não está tentando me embriagar, está?"

Ele sentou-se em um dos tamboretes do bar. Sara estava de pé ao lado dele, inclinando-se contra o bar. Jake descansou sua cabeça na mão dela e olhou-a atentamente, como se seriamente considerando a pergunta dela. "Não", ele disse, um pouco sério demais e levantando a mão dele, gentilmente roçou os pêlos das costas da mão no rosto dela. " Eu muito antes teria você completamente desperta..."

Ele deixou sua voz sumir, mas suas intenções eram claras. Ele havia tocado-a diversas vezes no dia, mas desta vez era diferente, mais íntimo. Sara não podia ignorar o pequeno aviso em seu cérebro. "Uh... Jake, eu"

Um apitou soando à distância distraiu-a, e sua cabeça girou automaticamente em direção ao barulho.

"O Dixie II vindo de volta de seu cruzeiro com jantar," Jake forneceu uma explanação.

"Oh." Ela havia lido sobre o barco a roda no website da angra do Zephyr e pretendera fazer uma excursão no lago antes de ir embora. Ela virou-se e observou quando o barco atracou a uns 90 metros (100 jardas) praia abaixo, mas a atenção dela foi rapidamente desviada para a figura familiar que emergia na escuridão.

Ela reconheceu-o imediatamente, mesmo antes que ele estivesse próximo o bastante à área iluminada do bar para distinguir suas feições. Uma onda do excitamento passou através dela. O fato de que ele estava sozinho não escapou à sua observação tampouco, e de repente as estrelas pareceram mais brilhantes e a música mais doce.

"Ei, Grissom," ela chamou um pouco vivamente - a Tequila, e ela teve que admitir, alívio, tendo soltado-a um pouco.

Ele estava lindo em blue jeans gastos e uma camisa de algodão azul escuro caindo frouxamente em torno de seus quadris, e o ar crepitou de eletricidade ele enquanto se aproximou do bar.

"Oi," ele disse suavemente, seus olhos focados nela por um momento antes de dardejar para Jake e Mônica, lembrando Sara da presença deles.

Jake disse, perto de sua orelha, "Amigo seu?"

"Uh… meu chefe na verdade. Gil Grissom," ela disse, inconscientemente pondo alguma distância entre ela e Jake. "Grissom, este é Jake Turner, sua irmã Monica, e os dois pombinhos ali são Mike e Isabelle."

"Dr. Gil Grissom? O entomologista? Eu ouvi sobre você," Jake disse.

Grissom levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Jake é um advogado da defesa em San Francisco," Sara disse.

"Oh."

"Eu pensei que você disse que está em férias, Sara." Jake olhou de sobrancelhas franzidas. "Vocês dois estão… uh"

"Juntos? Não. Nós ambos terminamos aqui por coincidência."

"Oh. Diabo de uma coincidência, " Jake replicou, estendendo sua mão para Grissom. "Sem ofensa Dr Grissom, mas a última pessoa que eu quero encontrar em minhas férias é meu chefe."

Grissom aceitou a mão de Jake e apertou-a. Ele então lançou um olhar provocativo para Sara. "Eu não acho que Sara esteja vibrando com isso tampouco."

"Fale por si mesmo," ela disse docemente, e por um segundo ela poderia ter jurado que ele piscara para ela. _Nah, eu devo ter imaginado isso. _

"Bem, prazer em conhecê-lo, Dr. Grissom," Jake continuou. "Nós temos muito em comum realmente. Vocês caras trazem a evidência à corte, e nós a destruímos."

A cabeça de Sara subiu bruscamente. Estava certa que Jake havia falado de brincadeira, mas seu comentário tinha sido completamente irrefletido e insultante. Ela olhou de relance para Grissom cautelosamente e viu seu lábio subir escarnecendo..

Jake estava a ponto de aprender que ele não devia entrar numa batalha de sabedoria com Grissom.

Quando Grissom falou, foi com quieta civilidade, mas porque o conhecia, Sara reconheceu a tendência inteligente escondida do desdém em sua voz. "Boa evidência não pode ser destruída, Sr. Turner. Seu talento encontra-se fazer lavagem cerebral em um júri para negligenciar a evidência. Há uma diferença."

"Jake por favor." Jake tinha escolhido não tomar a ofensa ao insulto de Grissom ou era demasiado arrogante tê-lo percebido como tal. Ele sorriu para Sara. "É por isso que você não gosta de advogados?"

Agora mesmo ela não gostava muito dele.

"Advogados da defesa são designados para proteger os direitos constitucionais de seus clientes. Infelizmente, muitos advogados têm somente um objetivo na mente… livrar seu cliente e eles não pararão por nada até que aconteça, mesmo isto significa fazer lavagem cerebral um júri para negligenciar a evidência, como Grissom disse, ou em destruir as pessoas que a coletam e processam."

Sua testa franzida, Sara olhou fixamente pro lago. Ela ainda estava amargurada com o ataque de Marjorie Wescott ao seu caráter durante a audição preliminar de Havilland e odiou ter sido lembrada disso, justo hoje. Sentindo o olhar de Grissom nela, ela mentalmente empurrou de volta a mais sombria nuvem de sua carreira pro fundo de sua mente e olhou-o. Compressão e pesar eram aparentes nos olhos dele, e ela imaginou se ele também estava recordando os eventos envolvendo o caso Havilland. Ele não havia estado no tribunal quando ela estava depondo, mas certamente ele deveria ter ouvido sobre - ou lido as transcrições da corte.

Mas eles nunca tinham falado sobre isso, apenas porque eles nunca discutiam qualquer coisa que os tocasse pessoal ou emocionalmente. Fazer então, ela suspeitou, os forçaria a tocar em assuntos que eles de preferência deixavam pra lá. Ela nem mesmo estava certo que Grissom era o único a ser responsabilidade por isso.

Após um incômodo minuto de silêncio, Monica pulou de seu tamborete do bar e veio ficar perto de Grissom. Ela pôr sua mão no braço dele e a cabeça dele inclinou-se em sua direção como se ele estivesse apenas se lembrando que ela estava ali.

"Ei, vamos gente. Nós devíamos estar nos divertindo. Chega de conversa de trabalho, certo." Ela ergueu os olhos para Grissom, inclinou sua cabeça chamorsamente**,**e deu-lhe um sorriso impressionante. "Gil, certo?" ela arrulhou, "Que tal juntar-se a nós em uma rodada de doses de Tequila."

"Não, obrigado," ele disse polidamente. Ele olhou o barman e pediu uma cerveja ao invés disso.

"Sara?" Monica perguntou desesperançada, um pouco murcha pela recusa fria de Grissom - ou fora a aparente falta de interesse dele nela -mas não o suficiente para remover sua pata do braço dele.

Sara suspeitou que a loira alta, de olhos cinzentos não costumava ter suas atenções repelidas, e sendo a única sem parelha - se ele vira Sara e Jake como um par feito - ela havia agora posto suas vistas em Grissom. Isso realmente não deveria incomodar, mas irritava do mesmo jeito, e de repente, ela não gostou da irmã muito mais.

Ela voltou seu olhar da custódia possessiva de Mônica no braço de Grissom e reuniu um sorriso tenso. Ela detestava que não aceitavam 'não' como resposta, especialmente quando convidavam para beber. "Eu acredito que já disse que bebi o bastante, Mônica."

Jake olhou para Grissom e piscou. "Sara pensa que eu estou tentando embebedá-la."

"E você está?" ele perguntou com aparente indolência, mas Sara sentiu um aviso débil em seu tom, e perguntou-se qual.

Evidentemente ela não foi a única pessoa que havia apanhado uma censura oculta na pergunta de Grissom. Era sutil, mas Sara não perdeu o olhar significativo que os irmãos trocaram, e os dedos bem manicurados de Monica lentamente caíram do braço de Grissom.

Havia um silêncio suspenso que nem mesmo a banda de Latin Jazz poderia mascarar. Os olhos de Jake estreitaram-se em Grissom, e antecipando uma adicional deterioração do prévio modo alegre da noite, Sara interveio antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita.

"Escute gente, eu estou chamando isso de noite. Obrigada novamente por hoje," ela disse educadamente incluindo Jake e Monica, e com um relance rápido em Mike e em Isabelle, que estavam agora primitivamente se acariciando no salão de baile, ela sorriu para Jake e disse, "Deseje-lhes boa noite por mim se eles voltarem ao ar."

Sara puxou a chave da cabine de seu bolso e lançou a Grissom um olhar rápido. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Sara."

Ela decidiu cortar transversalmente ao trajeto que havia usado mais cedo que conduzia a uma pequena ladeira para o lote de estacionamento e às cabanas além. Não era muito distante e com a lua cheia, ela não estava preocupada que fosse escuro demais.

Ela havia apenas subido um degrau na esquina do bar quando ela ouviu Jake dizer, "Essa é minha deixa. Vejo vocês amanhã gente."

Sara gemeu internamente, sabendo ele pretendia segui-la, e ela realmente não se sentia pronta para enfrentar um macho excitado esta noite. Não fora como se ela tivesse dado algum encorajamento a Jake. Ele havia sido uma companhia atenta, eles haviam se divertido, mas Sara não poderia recordar qualquer coisa em seu comportamento que sugeriria que estivesse interessada em pular na cama com ele.

Mas meninos sempre serão meninos, ela pensou zombeteira, e este menino Jake fora provavelmente acostumado a mulheres caindo todas pelo prazer de sua companhia.

Mas pelo que se constatou, ela não tinha nada com que se preocupar.

"Não tão rápido, Turner," a voz de Grissom flutuou até ela no ar morno da noite. "Eu não ouvi um convite… você ouviu?"

Ela não apanhou a resposta de Jake, e realmente não se importou. Ela subiu sua escada e escalou a ladeira para o lote de estacionamento, e só então ela olhou para trás, aliviada por Jake não tê-la seguido.Ela enviou a Grissom um silencioso 'obrigado' por desviar uma potencial situação irritante. Normalmente ela objetaria contra algum cara vindo em seu socorro - ela sabia tomar conta de si mesma - mas havia algo doce e que aquecia o coração em Grissom tomando conta dela.

_'Apenas não leia mais nisto,'_ ela advertiu-se. _Warrick e Nick fariam exatamente a mesma coisa.'_

Assim porque ela estava sorrindo?

Poucos minutos depois, ela encontrou uma garrafa d'água no refrigerador mais para se defender da desidratação da bebida que tinha consumido do que uma sede real. Abriu a porta de tela e inalou o doce perfume dos pinheiros, então pisou para fora na plataforma dianteira e sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de estar de pinho sólido, que era surpreendentemente confortável.

A lua estava cheia, a noite calma exceto pelos grilos cricrilando e a suave brisa farfalhando através dos pinheiros. Mesmo a picante música latina havia parado, a banda tendo chamado aquilo de noite.Não fosse pelas luzes do Bar da Paia do Pôr do sol piscando através das árvores, Sara poderia ter pensado em si mesma como profundamente imersa em uma floresta, longe da civilização.

Ela descansou sua cabeça contra a parte de trás da cadeira da sala de estar e fechou seus olhos, pensando que ela poderia facilmente passar a noite fora na plataforma. E então ela ouviu um ruído que não era dali e seus olhos se arregalaram. Sua espinha endireitou-se e ela perscrutou ansiosamente através da escuridão pelo intruso.

_Por favor Deus, não deixe ser Jake._

Então ela ouviu seu nome e deu um suspiro de alívio.

"Você está bem?" Grissom perguntou subindo os dois degraus para a plataforma. Ele inclinou-se casualmente contra uma das colunas e empurrou suas mãos nos bolsos.

"Naturalmente," ela mentiu. "Esta é outra coincidência, Grissom? Eu não me lembro de dar-lhe o número de minha cabana.."

"Eu sou observador."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha inquisidora. "Oh?"

"Eu vi o número em sua chave de quarto antes que você deixasse o bar," ele replicou secamente.

"Eu espero que Jake não seja tão observador quanto você é."

"Eu duvido disto. Eu, uh… espero que minha exibição lá em cima não tenha arruinado sua noite."

"Nah… Eu estava pronta para sair de qualquer maneira. Eu ouvi o que você disse a Jake depois que eu saí. Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma, você sabe."

"Eu sei." ele deu de ombros. "Chame isto de o instinto masculino para proteger o que é seu."

O problema era, ela não era _dele_. Não realmente, embora ela pudesse entender que ele havia visto como sua obrigação proteger uma de suas funcionárias. Pensar que isto era qualquer outra coisa era pura fantasia. Ainda assim, ele teve que perguntar. "É tudo que aquilo era?"

Ele fitou-a por um inquietante momento antes de deixar a cabeça descair. "Aquele cara é um imbecil."

Sara riu. "Não realmente. Ele é apenas um advogado."

Os lábios dele subiram num meio-sorriso. "Eu acho melhor ir. Minha cabana é exatamente atrás da sua, a propósito... número vinte e cinco. Caso você precise de mim."

Ah, como uma oferta ardilosa, ela pensou, e teve que morder de volta a resposta sugestiva que saltou em seus lábios. Não havia vantagem em assustar o homem.

"Obrigado," ela disse ao invés disso. "Eu estarei entrando logo."

Ele assentiu. "Boa noite, Sara."

"Boa noite."

Ao pé da escada ele voltou-se e olhou-a por um longo e silencioso momento. Então, "Quais são seus planos para amanhã?"

"Eu não sei… não tinha pensado adiante. Por quê?"

"Eu estava planejando jogar golfe pela manhã. Você gostaria de juntar-se a mim?"

"Golfe?" ela sorriu. "Eu não jogo golfe, Grissom."

"Eu ensinarei a você. Se eu for sozinho eu estarei fazendo par com um estranho; você estaria me fazendo um favor."

Ele não sabia que ela teria isso a qualquer lugar com ele? Que tudo que ele tinha que fazer era pedir? (NT: isso é muito fofo!) Mas ela não quis parecer muito ansiosa. "Oh... Eu estaria fazendo um favor a você", ela provocou. "Então... o que há nisso para mim?"

"O prazer de minha companhia?" ele disse rapidamente, e então fez uma careta quando percebeu quão pretensioso soara.

Sara riu. "Você precisa fazer melhor do que isso, Gris."

"Certo… você concorda em jogar golfe e nós faremos qualquer coisa que você quiser mais tarde."

Ela franziu seus lábios e inclinou sua cabeça provocantemente. "Qualquer coisa?"

Ela viu o peito dele subir e descer, viu o brilho nos olhos dele, e ela sentiu o ar espessar-se com algo entre eles.

E então o rosto dele deformou-se numa carranca trocista. "Comporte-se."

Novamente, ela riu. "Certo. Você ganhou."

"Pego você às sete."

Ela inteiriçou-se. "Sete?"

"Boa hora para golfe. Antes que fique quente demais. E, quanto mais cedo nós chegarmos lá, menos provável que fiquemos emparelhados com outra equipe." Ele voltou-se e seguiu um degrau além, então parou e virou-se. "Você tem alguma outra coisa além daquelas sandálias que você estava calçando esta noite?"

O que? Ela havia observado seus pés? "Eu tenho alguns sapatos de caminhada."

"Eles vão servir. E há um código de vestuário. Calças de brim ou bermudas… não jeans, e uma camisa com mangas e gola. Se você não tem isso com você, nós podemos comprar o vestuário apropriado no clube."

"Código de vestuário, huh? Soa como um jogo pomposo para mim."

"Ele é. Mas é divertido. Você vai ver. Doces sonhos, Sara."

Como não podiam ser doces? A promessa de um dia fora com Grissom… humm, ela quis se beliscar para certificar-se que já não estava sonhando.

_**Palm Grove Golf and Country Club, Las Vegas**_

"Terra para Sara," Nick disse, sua voz vindo de longe sacudindo-a para o presente. "Você dorme no trabalho agora?"

Ela sentou-se em linha reta no banco traseiro do Denali e esticou seus músculos. Warrick estava levando o SUV até o clube. "Uh, não. Apenas descansando meus olhos."

"Bem, nós estamos aqui," Nick disse. "Melhor acordar."


	3. Capítulo 2

NT: Embora nada tenha contra o esporte, compartilho meu POV com Sara sobre golfe. Nunca vi um jogo, nem mesmo televisionado, o que significa que não conheço nenhum termo. Se alguém encontrar algum absurdo, por favor me corrija! Se você (como eu) é total e completamente ignorante no assunto, pode querer ler sobre isso antes, para visualizar melhor as cenas e os equipamentos.

Se bem que, depois desse capítulo, meu desprezo (infundado) sobre golfe diminuiu muito. Só de pensar em passar tanto tempo com o Grissom…

**Capítulo Dois**

_**Palm Grove Golf and Country Club, Las Vegas**_

Apesar do avançado da hora, o clube estava inundado de luz. Diversas viaturas da polícia e um punhado dos repórteres estavam lá. No fulgor dos holofotes que iluminavam a estrutura imponente que parecia mais como um solar inglês do que uma instalação de esportes, Sara viu que Brass entrevistava um homem de meia-idade cujo cabelo prateado bem-cortado e roupa de golfe de grife falavam de dinheiro e alta-sociedade.

Brass jogou seu caderno de notas fechado e enfiou-o o no bolso de peito de seu paletó enquanto aproximava dos três criminalistas. "O gerente do clube identificou a vítima como Michelle Burton, 22. Ela é um membro. Seu corpo foi encontrado no bosque perto do 17º campo." Com uma inclinação ligeira da cabeça, ele atraiu a atenção deles para uma área bem iluminada a aproximadamente 450 metros de distância. Os holofotes já haviam sido montados em torno da cena do crime e oficiais da polícia amarravam a fita amarela de cena de crime. "Parece que ela foi espancada até a morte. Vocês podem usar um carrinho do clube para chegar lá," Brass disse apontando o carro motorizado de quatro assentos com uma levantada de seu queixo. "As chaves já estão nele."

Sara aproximou do carro com interesse. Era um pouco maior do que o que ela e Grissom tinham usado em Tahoe, que havia acomodado somente dois. Ela pôs seu kit de campo no assoalho do lado do passageiro do carro e deslizou no assento do motorista.

Nick olhou-a com suspeita. "Alguma vez dirigiu um desses?"

"Uh, Sara," Nick olhou-a explicitamente. "Dê espaço. Eu estou conduzindo."

"Eu estou bem."

Warrick já pulara no banco traseiro.

Ela levantou um ombro em um encolher sem reservas e deu-lhe um lento e diabólico sorriso.

"É, Sara," Warrick cantou lá de trás. "Penso que você disse que não seria encontrada nem morta em um campo de golfe. Quando foi que você já conduziu um destes?"

"Vocês rapazes apenas vão relaxar," ela riu. "Quão complicado isto pode ser?" Nick relutantemente foi para o banco traseiro com Warrick, e os homens trocaram um relance apreensivo antes que apertassem os brancos apoios de mão de cada lado do carro e segurassem seus kits do campo.

Sara forçou um sorriso, e então girou confiante a chave para a posição 'ligar', mudou para a permissão 'seguir' e pisou no pedal.

O carro forçou para diante, duas vezes, estalou e morreu.

"Esta coisa não funciona," ela murmurou impaciente, o que lhe rendeu um par de risadas da parte traseira.

"Hã, Sara…afogador?"

Ela seguiu o olhar de Nick para o botão preto pequeno ao lado do acionador de partida. "Oh… o que eu conduzi antes que não tinha um."

"É provável que tivesse um motor elétrico," Nick disse, rolando seus olhos. "Este é a gasolina."

Disfarçando seu embaraço com dificuldade, ela puxou o afogador e pôs um pé hesitante empurrando o pedal do acelerador. Ela ouviu o motor e aplicou mais pressão, abaixando o pedal até o assoalho.

Ela engoliu um 'é' quando o carro decolou como um demônio.

"Diminua, Sara," Warrick gritou sobre o barulho do motor. "Gasolina é mais forte…"

Mas Sara estava se divertindo demais para ir mais devagar. Ela lançou um sorriso largo para Warrick sobre seu ombro e quando o fez, ela momentaneamente perdeu o controle do veículo. O carro abandonou o trajeto pavimentado, balançou para o lado e bateu em uma baixa do terreno, lançando os traseiros deles para fora dos assentos de vinil para batê-los sem cerimônia de volta.

"Inferno, homem," ela ouviu Nick berrar, "ela vai nos matar." Sara sorriu enquanto corrigia o erro e continuava pelo pavimento abaixo a toda velocidade.

_**Angra de Zhephyr, Lake Tahoe**_

_Uau aquilo era divertido!_ Sara pensou enquanto ela freava na primeira baliza. Ela lançou um sorriso de olhos arregalados para Grissom que não parecia alegre. Ele estava aferrando-se ao dossel do carro do clube com sua mão direita e estava prendendo-se à barra de metal na parte superior da parte traseira do assento dela com a esquerda. Ela não sabia se queria rir ou realmente, realmente censurar, mas as emoções conflitantes na cara dele eram verdadeiramente uma alegria de se ver.

"Hã… Alguma coisa errada?" ela perguntou com inocência trocista, e foi recompensada com um olhar de você-realmente-não-espera-que-eu-acredite-nisso'.

Ele pisou fora do carro e foi à parte traseira. Quando ela ouviu alguma perturbação com os tacos de golfe deles, ela pulou fora e juntou-se a ele.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ele havia retirado sua bolsa de golfe da parte traseira e estava desamarrando-a. Ele então trocou a posição das bolsas, colocando a dele do lado do motorista e a dela no lado do passageiro. "A partir de agora, eu dirijo."

Ela deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Você não confia minha condução."

"É do que você chama aquilo?" A voz dele era terrível mas seus olhos cintilavam comicamente. "Você quase nos derrubou nessa colina."

"Eu estava apenas pegando o jeito desta coisa. Eu estou bem agora."

"É, eu vi aquilo. Você também estava pegando o jeito dos freios agora?"

Ela riu. "Desculpe. Não era minha intenção assustar você."

Ele olhou-a incredulamente, mas então deu-lhe um sorriso irônico e tirou um taco de sua bolsa. "Nunca é," ele murmurou num sopro.

"Tá bom. Você dirige," ela disse, e imaginou se tinha havido um significado mais profundo na observação casual dele.

Ela pegou a nova luva de grife que Grissom tinha comprado para ela do assento dianteiro. Antes que ela calçasse sua luva, ele já estava na baliza, arrumando sua bola. Ele endireitou-se e olhou do 'fairway' (a parte lisa do campo de golfe) para o gramado. Sara seguiu seu olhar. Ele já tinha lhe explicado os princípios do jogo no caminho para o campo de golfe e quando ele pegou o cartão de marcação na loja de esportes do clube, tinha lhe explicado que o primeiro buraco era de valor quatro, o que significava, ele dissera, que era um 'fairway' razoavelmente reto e largo, sem perigos.

Ela observou-o silenciosamente quando ele puxou o taco para trás e bateu-o na bola, lançando-a no ar em uma linha reta para o gramado. O olhar contente dele disse a ela que estava satisfeito com sua jogada.

Sara reuniu uma bola e um "T" (suporte para a bola) e olhou para sua bolsa, um pouco confusa sobre qual taco deveria usar. Ela lançou um rápido olhar para a bolsa de Grissom e observou que o taco número um dele estava faltando, então ela pegou o mesmo taco em sua bolsa e fez seu caminho para a área do "T";

"Você joga do T das senhoras," ele lhe disse, indicando uma área a uns bons 18 metros (vinte jardas) mais perto do gramado.

"Hã? As mulheres tem uma vantagem."

Ele sorriu. "É um fato físico que as mulheres não podem bater tão longe quanto os homens. Então de fato isso nivela o campo de jogo."

"Bom se eu vou competir contra você, eu vou lançar a bola do mesmo lugar que você."

"Sara… eu não sei como lhe dizer isto, mas você não vai ganhar contra mim, então não há razão em tentar competir."

Aquilo mexeu. Sara não baixava a cabeça a um desafio e Grissom havia, quer consciente ou inadvertidamente, lançado um. Sua natureza competidora assumiu e ela jogou-lhe um olhar desafiador. "Nós veremos isto."

Ela marchou até o 'T' e imitou a rotina dele do pré-lançamento de colocação da bola, de afastar suas pernas um pouco e de segurar o cabo do taco. Ela olhou a distância até o gramado e o mastro da bandeira embora não estivesse certa exatamente porque deveria fazê-lo uma vez que estava tão longe que ela duvidou que fizesse coisa alguma por seu lançamento. E então, imediatamente antes de lançar o taco para trás, olhou de relance para Grissom que inclinado contra o carro, observando-a divertido, e a sua determinação para lhe mostrar do que esta mera fêmea era feita fortaleceu-se.

Sara Sidle não jogou para perder.

Enquanto ela lançava o taco para trás com tanta força quanto seus magros braços poderiam controlar, seu único pensamento era que ela estava ficando fora do controle dele. Seus bíceps dobraram-se e seu aperto aumentou em torno do cabo, e finalmente ela tomou uma respiração e lançou o taco para baixou vigorosamente em direção à bola.

_Opa!_ Ela engoliu seu grito enquanto a ponta do taco escavava na terra uns bons trinta centímetros (um pé) atrás da bola. O impacto deu uma sacudida que reverberou acima do eixo de aço até seu cotovelo direito. Ela recuou, e tão discretamente quanto humanamente possível, dobrou seu cotovelo para frente um par de vezes para amenizar a dor palpitante.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Grissom cautelosamente, esperando ele não tivesse testemunhado sua tentativa desajeitada em balançar, e sentiu o calor subir em sua face quando encontrou o olhar divertido dele. Ela quis jogar algo nele então, o taco ou a bola, e por um momento imaginou o que o machucaria mais. A única coisa que o salvou foi quão sexy ele parecia inclinado para trás causalmente contra o carro, braços e pernas cruzados, com uma excitante cintilação em seus olhos quando mordeu e franziu os lábios que se contraíram convulsivamente, tentando não rir.

Ela lançou-lhe uma careta de zombaria. "Praticar o balanço," ela disse sensatamente antes de dirigir-se à bola outra vez.

"Sara, pare." Grissom veio até a área do "T" e ele pareceu quase tímido enquanto erguia o taco do aperto dela. Ele relanceou atrás dele, e ficou satisfeito que eles não estavam atrasando outros jogadores de golfe, ele encarou-a seriamente. "Golfe é um dos esportes mais difíceis de se dominar. Mesmo os profissionais lutam com ele. E mesmo que compitam por posição ou reconhecimento ou dinheiro, seu concorrente mais vigoroso é sempre ele mesmo." Sara dobrou seus braços em torno de si mesma e gentilmente massageou seu cotovelo. Os olhos e a voz dele abrandaram-se. "Eu sei que você gosta de se sobressair em tudo, mas este não um esporte que algum de nós nunca vai dominar. Se você ficar esperando fazer o lançamento perfeito todas as vezes, você ficará frustrada e nunca irá apreciará o jogo."

Ela sorriu acanhada e lançou seus olhos por terra. "Você fez isso parecer fácil."

"Não é, e eu tenho jogado por anos."

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso radiante então, apesar de sentir-se um pouco ridícula. Não era este Grissom que era responsável por aqueles sentimentos. Se havia qualquer coisa, era algo nos ensinamentos dele- por aquilo como ela viria a ver como ele partilhara seu conhecimento- que sempre fizera o coração dela inchar de admiração. Não havia nada condescendente ou paternalista em como ele fazia isso. Era paciente e gentil, e algumas vezes ela sentiu que ele a compreendia demasiadamente bem. Era ao mesmo tempo desconcertante e chato.

"Você está pronta para apreciar o jogo?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim."

"Venha. Eu vou conduzi-la a seu 'T'."

Sara pegou sua bola e 'T' e seguiu-o para o carro. "Então… quão bom você é?"

Ele inclinou um pouco para ela e sussurrou, "Eu sou muito bom, mas não digo pra qualquer um." Ela riu. Ele deslizou no carro e esperou-a fazer o mesmo. "Na verdade," ele continuou, "somente cinco por cento dos jogadores de golfe são e eu estou naqueles cinco por cento. Mas não aconteceu na primeira vez que eu saí de um campo de golfe."

No 'T' das senhoras, ela disse, "Você vai ter que me ensinar como bater essa bolinha."

"Agora existe um bom começo, e provavelmente a coisa mais fácil a fazer consistentemente." Ela olhou-o em dúvida, seu cotovelo ainda um lembrete doloroso de quão 'não fácil' aquilo era. "Tudo que você precisa fazer é manter seu olho na bola e eu garanto que você nunca vai perdê-la." No 'T' ele saiu do carro e tirou o 'driver' (taco de golfe) dele de sua bolsa. Sara fez o mesmo e seguiu-o à área do T. "Você não pode sempre batê-la onde você quer, eis porque, Senhora Sidle, eu vou dar-lhe agora uma lição sobre alguns dos componentes mais cruciais do balanço do golfe."

"Tá certo."

"Chegue mais perto." Ele ficou de pé diante dela e um pouco de lado e apertou o cabo de seu 'driver'. "O aperto. Sua mão deve ser uma extensão de seu taco. Vê?" ele perguntou enquanto demonstrava, e então ele levantou seu taco para mostrar-lhe como ele havia unido o dedo indicador de uma mão como o dedo mínimo da outra. Ele mostrou para ela como suas mãos se sobrepuseram ligeiramente e ela imitou o que ele estava fazendo. "Nada mal." Ele então foi explicar sobre postura, posição da bola e alinhamento, e pediu a ela que fizesse um balanço para praticar, ao qual ele assistiu com interesse.

"Isto parece difícil."

"A dificuldade vai eventualmente embora."

"Vai?" Ela deu-lhe um olhar brincalhão, deixando claro que ela não estava falando sobre golfe.

Ele franziu os lábios ironicamente e envolveu a mão dele no aperto forte dela. "Relaxe," ele disse. "Você está sufocando esse taco." Ele arrumou uma bola. "Certo. Pronta para dar um balanço?"

Ela assentiu e Grissom voltou para o carrinho. Sua respiração veio rápida e seus músculos enrijeceram enquanto ela dirigiu-se à bola novamente com um pouco de mais conhecimento desta vez. _Postura, checada. Posição da bola, checada. Alinhamento, checado. Olho na bola, checado_. Ela respirou fundo e trouxe o taco de volta e abruptamente para a frente. A ponta do taco girou a bola e enviou-a voando em um ângulo direito em linha reta para Grissom.

Ele saiu rapidamente do caminho e a bola bateu no pneu dianteiro do carrinho do clube.

"Maldição!"

Grissom riu, pegou a bola, e arrumou-a para ela outra vez. "Fique um pouco mais perto da bola," ele instruiu, "e quando você trouxer o taco para trás, use seu corpo, não suas mãos."

"Hã? Eu tive uma idéia melhor. Porque você não vai adiante e joga e eu prestarei atenção?"

Ele olhou-a incredulamente. "Você nem mesmo saiu do primeiro 'T' e quer desistir? Onde está Sara?" ele provocou. "Escute, esse jogo testaria a paciência de um santo, eu sei, mas dê-lhe uma chance. Você vai pegar o jeito disso."

Sara duvidou disto, e suspeitou fortemente que este era o mais estúpido, mais idiota jogo jamais inventado (NT: apoiado, apoiado!). A única coisa que era doce nele era que o jogava com Grissom. Assim ela sorriu e fingiu o máximo interesse quando ele tomou o 'driver' de suas mãos para demonstrar o balanço.

"Se você usar somente suas mãos faltará força ao seu balanço. O que você quer é conseguir velocidade máxima da ponta do taco no impacto. Para isso, você precisa forçar em sua curvatura. Você precisa afastar seu corpo do alvo e deslocar seu peso do pé esquerdo para o direito, mas sem deslocar seu contrapeso." Ele devolveu-lhe o taco. "Tente isto."

Sara fez como ele pediu, mas seus movimentos eram rígidos, mecânicos demais. Ele moveu-se atrás dela e envolveu seus braços em torno dela, cobrindo o corpo dela com seu. Ela vacilou surpresa. Enquanto os braços dele roçavam contra os dela e a respiração dele provocava sua face, uma onda de calor arrastou-se através dela, e Sara começou a revisar sua opinião prévia do jogo. Não era tão mau apesar de tudo.

Ela tentou relaxar nos braços dele enquanto ele girava a parte superior do corpo dela com a dele. "É isto," ele disse perto de sua orelha. "Desloque seu peso para seu pé direito." Juntos, eles trouxeram o taco de volta e para baixo onde a bola estaria normalmente e continuaram o balanço para cima. "O seguimento é importante da mesma forma."

Gil Grissom tinha-lhe ensinado muitas coisas desde que ela o havia conhecido, mas nunca de uma maneira que a fizesse se sentir tão bem. Ela virou sua cabeça ligeiramente e a face dela ficou perigosamente perto da dele. Eles olharam um para o outro por um instante... que não poderia ter sido mais que um segundo ou dois, mas foi longo o suficiente para ver algo brilhar nos olhos dele. Então aquilo se fora.

Ele soltou-a abruptamente e afastou-se. "Vá em frente," ele disse enquanto se movia à parte de trás da área do 'T' e colocava suas mãos nos bolsos.

Quando Sara ajeitou a bola outra vez, teve que esforçar-se para recordar as instruções dele. O golfe exigia um nível de concentração que a presença dele estava desafiando. Sem mencionar o tremor nervoso em suas mãos que ela duvidou que tivesse qualquer coisa a ver com a tensão do jogo.

_Postura, posição da bola, alinhamento. Mantenha seu olho na bola_. Ela sacudiu a ponta do taco. _Gire a parte superior do corpo para longe do alvo. Mantenha seu olho na bola_. _Desloque o peso. Não esqueça o seguimento. Mantenha seu olho na bola._ A voz dele estava em sua cabeça, mas cada instrução estava acentuada com o conhecimento dele, observando-a.

Ela respirou fundo e trouxe o taco de volta, e deu um suspiro de alívio quando a ponta do taco fez contato com a bola. Quando fez o lançamento, não foi bonito. Não tão bonito quanto o dele havia sido. E muito mais curto. A bola saiu mal do chão, mas pelo menos viajou em uma linha reta antes de bater o relvado uns bons quarenta metros abaixo do 'fairway'. Rolou um bocado e parou. Sara estava satisfeita, aparentemente, Grissom também estava. Ele sorriu e piscou para ela e ela respondeu com esgar deleitado.

Naquele momento duas duplas haviam chegado no primeiro 'T' e Grissom gesticulou para que jogassem sem interrupção. Eles sentaram-se no carrinho e observaram em silêncio enquanto os quatro homens faziam voltas batendo com seus tacos. Grissom então conduziu-os à sua bola e enquanto esperavam o quarteto para alcançar o gramado, explicou as diferenças sutis entre a batida com um 'driver' e os 'ferros' mais curtos.

O jogo continuou quase como havia começado para Sara. Cada lançamento renovou sua frustração com o jogo e depois de terem deixado mais quartetos jogarem direto, ela sugeriu outra vez que ela o deixasse jogar e apenas observaria. Mas ele não ouviria isso. "Eu estou sem nenhuma pressa, Sara. Você está?"

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça e continuou a 'arar' seu caminho de buraco em buraco, mas seu único prazer no jogo estava em estar com ele e na beleza do cenário que os cercava. O céu estava azul, o ar quente e perfumado com uma variedade de flores selvagens, gramas nativas e arbustos de florescência decorando o caminho profissionalmente cuidado, e ainda que não exatamente feliz, ela supôs que havia maneiras piores de passar um claro dia de verão.

Mas quando alcançaram o décimo quinto buraco o coração dela afundou. Embora fosse uma paridade três razoavelmente curta, o gramado estava quase completamente cercado pela água e ela poderia apenas visualizar que sua bola iria dar um mergulho.

Ela observou com inveja enquanto a bola de Grissom atingiu o gramado e parou. Determinada a fazer o mesmo apesar das probabilidades contra ela, ela tirou o 'driver' de sua bolsa- o taco mais longo -e marchou até sua área do 'T'.

"Hã… Sara…"

Ela parou e olhou-o. "Sim?"

"Você deve jogar isso curto se você não quer perder sua bola na água."

Ela olhou para o gramado, e então para a marca da metragem. "noventa e cinco metros a partir deste 'T'. Eu posso bater àquela distância com o 'driver'."

"Sim, mas em terra seca. Sua bola _rola_ àquela distância, Sara."

Ela deu de ombros. "É, bem desta vez será diferente." Ela estava cansada e determinada a fazer pelo menos um bom lançamento antes do fim deste jogo estúpido. Este era um buraco curto (era próximo de alcançar) e ela finalmente tinha uma possibilidade de pôr a bola no gramado de acordo com as regras. Ela recusou-se a deixar a água ou Grissom intimidarem-na, de qualquer forma.

"Sara…"

Ela ouviu uma sugestão de exasperação no tom de voz dele e sorriu. "O quê? Você pensa que eu não posso isso?"

"A evidência sugere… que não."

"Eu apostarei com você que eu posso."

"Sara, eu não vou tomar seu dinheiro." Ele foi e pôs o taco de ferro que tinha usado de volta na bolsa dele.

Ela riu. "Aqui entre nós, você não vai." Quando ele virou-se para ela, ela deu-lhe um olhar brincalhão. "Quem disse qualquer coisa sobre dinheiro? Eu tinha algo, hã, muito mais interessante em mente."

"Oh?"

Ela tomou uma respiração e deixou-a sair. "Um beijo," ela disse rapidamente antes que perdesse sua coragem.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram surpresos, e então os lábios dele se retorceram em um suave aborrecimento. "Eu não vou beijar você."

"Bem," Sara falou vagarosamente de forma provocante, "de acordo com você, não, você não vai."

"Você tem um argumento," ele provocou de volta. Ele cruzou seus braços e inclinou-se contra o carrinho do clube. Seus olhos estavam cheios de divertimento. "Certo… Senhorita Sidle, mostre-me o que você pode fazer."

"E então você vai me mostrar o que você pode fazer?"ela perguntou de modo insolente.

Ele não parecia preocupado de modo algum. "Lance a bola."

_Ele não pensa que eu posso fazer isto._ Ela olhou para a pequena mancha de verde cercada pela água, e duvidou também. Ela teria que ter bastante força e erguer a bola para lançá-la à distância inteira até o gramado. Ela não havia controlado aquilo em quatorze buracos.

Mas um beijo. De Grissom. Ela não sabia de nenhuma motivação melhor.

Ela expulsou toda a negatividade de seu cérebro e persuadiu seus músculos a relaxar. Ela precisava da fluidez dos movimentos neste lançamento se tinha uma esperança no inferno de fazê-lo. Ela ajeitou a bola e verificou sua postura. Então após repetir, quase como um canto em sua cabeça, cada instrução que ele havia lhe dado, ela clareou sua cabeça e esqueceu tudo exceto a bola.

E ela soube, no minuto em que a ponta do taco atingiu a bola, soube que este era diferente. Tinha sentido e soado diferente. Como uma faca que corta através da manteiga macia. E ela observou com excitação quando sua bola seguiu no ar em um trajeto direto ao gramado.

"Vai… vai," ela murmurou baixinho. E então, "vai, neném," ela disse um pouco mais alto enquanto a bola começou a perder velocidade e altura sobre a água. Seu coração afundou quando percebeu que não chegaria ao outro lado.

Desapareceu por um segundo e Sara esperou pelo respingo com uma maldição de jogadora em seus lábios, mas isso não ocorreu, e ela observou em descrença chocada quando a bola bateu na parede de pedra que cercava a lagoa, empurrou-a em linha reta no ar e a bola veio parar no gramado, muito próxima ao pino.

Isso exigiu de Sara um momento para reagir, mas quando ela o fez foi para deixar sair um 'é' encantado. "Você viu aquilo?" ela perguntou a Grissom que estava encarando-a com um sorriso forçadamente largo em sua face e uma luz estranha nos olhos.

"Eu vi. Muito bem."

Ela pulou no carrinho ao lado dele, sua excitação palpável. "Minha primeira oportunidade de 'birdie' (o jogador acerta a bola no buraco com uma tacada a menos que a média para aquele buraco). Você pode acreditar nisso?"

Ele riu suavemente e começou a se dirigir para o gramado. "É bom, não é? Os jogadores de golfe vivem para esse lançamento perfeito… ou golpe de sorte, e quando acontece, toda sua frustração anterior evapora. É o que os faz voltar."

'Putters' (tipo de taco) na mão, ele deram uma volta no gramado e Sara foi inspecionar sua posição. Sua bola havia parado a não mais que trinta centímetros do 'copo'. Ela marcou-a. Era surpreendente realmente quão próximo ela havia chegado de acertar um buraco com um lançamento. Ela compartilhou esse pensamento com Grissom.

Ele agachou-se ao lado dela para consertar a baixa que a bola dela havia feito na superfície delicada da grama. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar divertido. "Agora, você está sendo ávida."

"É… bem, não há nada de errado com querer mais, há?" Depois de um momento ela disse, "Falando nisso, você não me deve algo?" Em sua excitação, ela havia esquecido tudo sobre a aposta deles.

Ele não disse coisa alguma. Pôs-se de pé e foi até sua bola, que tinha aterrissado no final do gramado. Agachou-se outra vez e examinou sua marca, e então se aprontou para seu 'Putt' (tacada leve e bem sutil). Sara removeu a bandeira.

Em quatorze buracos de jogo, Grissom havia mostrado que era certamente um bom jogador de golfe, mas ele primou pelo jogo curto. Ela não esperou que ele perdesse esta tacada fácil, e quando ele errou- longe- ela mordeu o lábio para não rir. Algo havia obviamente interferido com a concentração dele e ela estaria disposta a apostar mais do que um beijo que sabia o que era.

Os olhos deles se encontraram e prenderam-se por um momento, e observando o divertimento nos dela, ele deu-lhe um brilho trocista. "Putt," ele disse simplesmente e ela engoliu o riso que subiu em sua garganta.

Na mesma hora, ela teve um pressentimento no gramado e soube que poderia dar apenas um pequeno impulso na bola para fazer seu 'birdie'. E ela quis aquilo seriamente. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e visualizou a bola rolando suavemente até o copo. Alguns segundos mais tarde, ouviu o som abafado e delicioso quando sua bola se afundou no copo plástico. Suas entranhas estavam dançando.

Grissom atingiu o buraco com duas tacadas, e quando eles tomaram o curto caminho através da ponte de madeira de volta ao carro, Sara olhou-o e sorriu. "Você sabe, não somente eu fiz um 'birdie' neste buraco, mas eu também o ganhei."

"Sempre a competidora, hein?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu acho. Mas lembre-me não apostar outra vez uma vez que você não paga à vista."

O beijo rápido, firme que aterrou em sua boca então, aconteceu tão veloz que ela poderia tê-lo imaginado. Ele nem mesmo diminuiu o passo. Mas emudeceu-a.

"Feliz agora?" ele perguntou, e ela riu.

Sara não fez nenhum outro lançamento miraculoso após aquele. Mas o décimo quinto buraco havia lhe dado um nível de confiança com o jogo que a ajudou a relaxar seu balanço. Ainda assim, ela fez uma careta quando Grissom registrou a contagem e lhe disse que ela fizera 132 contra os 89 dele.

Ela estava cansada e dolorida e feliz. Eles haviam falado, principalmente sobre o jogo, e se provocado e rido juntos, e Sara sentiu que tinha descoberto um lado inteiramente novo de Grissom que ela apenas suspeitou que existisse. No fim do jogo ela sentiu-se mais relaxada na presença dele do que jamais estivera. Mas mais que isso, ela foi lembrada de quanto ela realmente se importava com aquele homem. Por mais frustrante que o jogo tivesse sido, aquelas poucas horas na companhia dele haviam sido excitantes para dizer o mínimo, e ela fervorosamente esperou que ele pudesse incluí-la no resto das férias dele.

_**Palm Grove Golf and Country Club, Las Vegas**_

O carro saiu do trajeto pavimentado e veio parar com um freio perto da fita amarela da polícia. Sara ignorou os olhares que Warrick e Nick lançaram para ela assim que pisaram fora, kits de campo na mão, e juntou-se a Grissom que havia observado a aproximação deles.

Ele brevemente instruiu-os sobre o que eles tinham até agora. "Eu quero passar um pente fino em toda esta área," ele disse. "Parece que o corpo dela foi jogado nos arbustos, mas aquele não é o lugar onde ela foi morta."

"Brass disse que ela foi espancada até a morte," Nick disse.

"Sim. Julgando pelos cortes e equimoses na face e na cabeça dela, foi batida com um objeto duro, não cortante."

"Taco de golfe?" Warrick perguntou.

"Talvez. Nós saberemos mais após a autópsia."

Os quatro criminalistas observaram em silêncio enquanto o corpo era carregado até o rabecão - o único veiculo que tinha sido permitido fora do caminho- com Catherine na parte de trás.

"Catherine irá voltar com o corpo. Vamos trabalhar." Grissom começou a se afastar, e então parou. "Oh, e rapazes," disse, girando para Nick e Warrick, "estou contente de vê-los inteiros." Ele lançou para Sara um relance divertido e abaixou-se sob a fita amarela.


	4. Capítulo 3

Notas pessoais:

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas meu HD morreu, como expliquei às mais angustiadas leitoras. Além do que, o problema de ler algo tão bom é que a gente fica tendo idéias e parando pra escrever as próprias histórias.

Por favor, este material ainda não foi betado. Sejam compassivas com algum absurdo e me avisem, caso encontrem algum erro.

Esclarecendo: um marcador de bola é algo pequeno como um botão, que é colocado nas bolas de golfe para cada jogador saber qual é a sua e é guardado dentro das luvas, por ser fácil de perder.

**Chapter Three**

_**Palm Grove Golf and Country Club, Las Vegas**_

"Grissom!"

"O que você tem?", ele agachou-se perto de Sara e acendeu sua Maglite em um minúsculo objeto que ela segurava com as pontas de sua pinça.

"Alguém perdeu o marcador de bola de sua luva"

Ele olhou para ela. "O que você acha? Lugar estranho para perder um marcador de bola?"

Olhando em volta da localização deles muitos metros fora da dianteira do lado correto e além de um profundo banco de areia, Sara tinha que concordar. A despeito de ambas as lanternas deles iluminarem o pequeno objeto, estava muito escuro para ver qualquer detalhe nele. Ela estava apenas a ponto de dizer a Grissom que ela poderia embalá-lo e examiná-lo mais tarde no laboratório, quando ela olhou para cima e pegou-o estudando não o marcador, mas a face dela.

Ela engoliu dolorosamente através da ternura dos olhos dele. Era o mesmo olhar que ela havia testemunhado em um inesperado momento na última noite dela no Lago Tahoe, e ela imaginou agora, como ela imaginara então, o que ele estaria sentindo.

Mas como ela viera a perceber, Grissom era bom em esconder. Sara havia comparado as máscaras dele aos forros de uma cortina . Apenas quando você pensava que estava prestes a vislumbrar alguma coisa magnífica, ele colocava-as fechando antes que você pudesse explorar a vista.

Essa noite não foi diferente. Os olhos dele se estreitaram e ele piscou rapidamente para longe. E quando a máscara familiar desceu sobre as feições dele, Sara imaginou se ela apenas havia imaginado o breve jogo de emoções nos olhos dele. Ele moveu sua lanterna para esquadrinharem torno deles, então levantou-se e afastou-se dela, o momento aparentemente esquecido.

Com um coração pesado, ela embalou o marcador de bola indiferentemente e refugiou-se dentro de suas memórias. Elas eram tudo que restavam a ela.

_**Zephyr Cove, Lake Tahoe**_

Eles já haviam tido um almoço tardio na sede do clube e Grissom estava levando-os de volta para o resort quando disse, 'Certo, apenas para provar mais uma vez que eu sempre mantenho meus acordos até o fim, como você gostaria de passer o resto do dia?'

Sara lançou-lhe um olhar de lado, viu o humor nos olhos dele,e olhou rapidamente para longe. Ela lembrou da promessa dele de que se ela se juntasse a ele em um jogo de golfe, ele poderiam fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse depois. Ele também deixara claro que certas atividades não eram uma opção.

Sara sabia que ele não era indiferente a ele- ela não era cega e não havia convidado-o para sair há pouco mais de um mês por um capricho. Mas ela também não era burra. A despeito da óbvia atração dele por ela, ele deixara-a perceber em mais modos que apenas um que ele não estava à vontade com a idéia de prosseguir em um relacionamento amoroso com ela.

E depois de hoje, ela estava mais segura que nunca que aquilo era exatamente que ela queria que ele fizesse.

Ela apenas havia decidido por um caminho de fazer aquilo acontecer sem assustá-lo primeiro. (NT: só ela?). Ela duvidava que ser impaciente poderia ser algo de bom. Se ela empurrava, ele fugia. Ela teria de ser muito mais inteligente do que havia sido se iria ganhar dele. E como o jogo de golfe, Gil Grissom não era algo que ela poderia conquistar de primeira. Ele havia lhe dito durante o almoço que era sempre uma boa idéia parar a rodada numa boa jogada. Se ela aplicasse aquela teoria ao relacionamento deles eles poderia chamar aquilo do fim do dia.

Antes que seu pobre coraçãozinho pudesse traí-la, ela disse, "Você se importaria muito se eu renunciasse a esse acordo?"

A cabeça dele virou bruscamente na direção dela e ela encontrou o olhar surpreso dele sobre o painel. "Você…hã, não quer fazer coisa alguma?"

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso de desculpas e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não realmente. Eu estou me sentindo cansada e preciso terrivelmente de um banho. Eu pensei que eu passaria fácil esta tarde."

Ele encarou-a por um momento, sua testa franziu , seus olhos se estreitaram em confusão, e então ele voltou a atenção dele de volta para a Estrada. "Oh," ele disse suavemente, ele passaram o resto do caminho para o resort em silêncio.

Quando eles chegaram ao resort, Grissom estacionou, e eles começaram o caminho para suas respectivas cabanas. Quando eles chegaram à de Sara, ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu educadamente. "Obrigada pela lição de golfe."

"Você está certa sobre aquilo? Eu não acho que você mesma tenha particularmente desfrutado.

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu maliciosamente. "Algumas partes foram melhores que outras." Uma em particular havia sido, de forma mais definitiva, prazeirosa, mas como o resto do jogo dela, isto também poderia estar um pouco- não, muito- melhor. E se Sara fizesse do jeito dela, eles estariam trabalhando naquilo antes do final da semana. Ela galgou os degraus do deque, destrancou a porta, e então lançou-lhe um olhar rápido sobre o próprio ombro. "Vejo você depois, Grissom."

"Ei, Sara?"

Ela virou-se na soleira da porta e olhou para ele. Ele estava de pé ao pé da escada, suas mãos casualmente enterradas em seus bolsos, e os olhos dele falaram de incerteza e batalhas internas- ou eram demônios interiores? Ela já havia confundido-o este tanto? A noção a satisfez, e ela estava tendo uma certa dificuldade de não rir enquanto esperava-o falar.

Mais um momento se passou. "Eu só…hã.." Ele respirou fundo e expirou. "Eu passei horas ótimas."

Depois de um instante, ela sorriu e assentiu. "Eu também. Até mais, Gris." Ela entrou rapidamente, fechou a porta, e encostou-se contra a mesma, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Havia algo de são charmoso, e doce e mesmo sexy em um Grissom nervoso, ela decidiu, era exatamente o que ele havia sido.

Seu pequeno plano não tomara forma ainda e a reação dele a ela já havia mudado. No carro, ele não havia falado com ela demais que ela devolvera a oferta dele de passarem o resto do dia juntos, e se ela poderia ter jurado que ele não disse tudo que ele planejara dizer agora.

Duas horas depois, a suposição dela foi confirmada. Sara estava deitada na cama, lendo, quando o telefone tocou. Um sorriso explodiu em sua face e ela imediatamente se estendeu para o telefone, e então parou. Seus dedos pairaram sobre ele por mais dois toques antes que ela o alcançasse.

"Oi," Grissom disse quando ela respondeu. "Eu acordei você?"

Sara se espreguiçou langorosamente e ignorou a pequena palpitação em seu coração. "Não. Eu estava apenas relaxando. O que foi?"

"Eu estava imaginandose você gostaria de jantar…comigo…mais tarde."

"Hum…" ela forçou algum desembaraço em sua voz, "…na verdade, eu estava planejando em comer aqui. Eu realmente não sinto vontade de sair hoje á noite."

"Ah." Ele soou desapontado. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"É. Só um pouco dolorida. De jogar golfe." Depois de uma pausa prolongada, ela disse, "Eu tenho bastante comida se você quiser vir pra cá." Ela deu de ombros ainda que ele não pudesse vê-la. "Nada especial."

"Eu gostei disso. A que horas?"

Ela olhou seu relógio. Já eram quarto e meia, mas eles haviam comido há apenas um pouco mais de três horas antes, e ela precisava de tempo para pegar comida… "Sete certo?"

"Até mais tarde."

QUANDO SARA OUVIU a batida na porta de tela precisamente às sete em ponto, ela deu um pulo instivamente e quase correu para a porta. Então ela parou, respirou fundo, e disse a ele que entrasse. Ela estava no fogãozinho de duas bocas, fritando um bife quando ela sentiu a aproximação dele atrás dela. Ela lhe deu um olhar rápido por sobre o ombro dela e sorriu.

Ele inclinou-se para perto dela e uma sobrancelha subiu. "Bife?"

"Para você. Eu não pensei que salada seria suficiente para sustentar você. Então você tem um bife quente com salada. Mal passado, certo?" Ele assentiu, mas os olhos dele registraram sua surpresa. Ela levantou um ombro num dar de ombros. "Observadora." Ainda que eles nunca tivessem jantados juntos sozinhos, eles haviam compartilhado refeições suficientes como uma equipe para ela saber do que ele gostava, e de como ele gostava.

Ele sorriu então, um completo sorriso de parar o coração que chegou aos olhos dele e fez a respiração ficar presa em sua respiração. Ela olhou para longe.

_Isto não é um encontro!_ Era o que ela estava vindo a lembrar para si mesma desde o telefonema dele. Repetidamente outra vez, ela lembrou a si mesma. Quando ela pensara de trocar seu par de shorts jeans, quando ela pensou em deixar seu cabelo mais bonito, quando ela pensara em colocar maquiagem e perfume, ela parara a si mesma. Bem quase. Ela havia plicado um pouco de batom e delineador e acrescentara uma minúcula gota de perfume atrás de suas orelhas, mas isso fora tudo. Ela não estava a ponto de amedrontá-lo fazendo isso parecer um encontro.

"Pronto," ela disse quando retirou a panela de ferro do fogão e espetou o bife na bandeja na beira do balcão. "Você gostaria de beber algo?" ela perguntou enquanto se voltava para encará-lo pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara, mantendo uma mão apoiada no balcão. "Eu tenho cerveja e…"

Ele estendeu uma garrafa. "Eu comprei um vinho, mas gostaria de uma cerveja primeiro… se houver tempo antes de jantar."  
Ela aceitou a garrafa de vinho que era deixara de perceber porque estava muito ocupada em nãp olhar para ele. Com uma inclinação de cabeça, ela indicou a geladeira. "Sirva-se você mesmo," ela disse enquando ela procurava um saca-rolhas em uma gaveta.

"Você quer uma?'

"Não, obrigada. Eu vou ficar com o vinho.' Quando ele encontrou uma garrafa de cerveja na geladeira e saiu do caminho, ela foi para a mesa, atenta aos olhos dele seguindo-a, e ela tornou-se consciente subitamente de seus shorts justos e da blusinha sem mangas. A pele dela formigou quando ele aproximou-se dela e colocou sua garrafa de cerveja na mesa.

"Aqui, deixe-me." Ele pegou o saca-rolhas dela e Sara voltou para a pequena area da cozinha cortar o bife.

"Eu pensei que poderíamos comer no deque, se você concordar."

"Sim. Eu percebi que você pôs a mesa lá fora."

Sara imaginou se ele se sentia tão desconfortável quanto ela na cabana pequena. A conversa deles era artificial, e a cama parecia maior e maior e a cabana fazia-se menor e menor a cada minuto. Ela ouviu o 'pop' da garrafa, tirou duas taças para vinho do armário, e entregou a ele. Ele encheu a taça dela, a qual ela aceitou grata, esperando que a ajudasse a relaxar.

Grissom levou o vinho e a taça extra para o deque enquanto Sara espalhava na alface crespa com o molho de pimenta que ela fizera mais cedo. Ela dividiu a alface entre dois grandes pratos de jantar, arrumando as fatias de bife em leque no prato dele, e finalizou ambos com torradinhas de queijo que ela também fizera.

"Precisa de ajuda?" ele perguntou quando voltou.

Ela deu uma olhada e assentiu. "Você pode me ajudar a levar isso pra fora?"

Ele pegou os dois pratos do balcão e ela apanhou sua taça de vinho e a cesta de pão.

"Parece bom," ele disse enquanto a seguia para fora. "Eu não pensei que você cozinhasse."

Sara manteve a porta de tela aberta para ele. "Ah? Por que você pensaria isto?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido. "Pedir comida fora," ele lembrou-a.

"Ah, aquilo. Bem cozinhar pra um não é muito divertido realmente, então na maioria das vezes eu não me dou ao trabalho." Ela percebeu que ele já acendera a vela em um vidro que ela pusera na mesa pensando que poderia ficar escuro em algum momento de qualquer forma. Ele pusera sua garrafa de cerveja vazia de lado e se servira de algum vinho também.

Ele se sentaram à mesa de pinho-pesado. As cadeiras do deque não eram as mais confortáveis para comer, e em percepção, ela pensou que deveria ter pego um par de cadeiras da cozinha, mas então a mesa ficaria muito baixa também.

"Quando você cresce num 'Bed and Breakfast,' Sara continuou, porque ela precisava se manter conversando, "você aprende como cozinhar, quer você goste ou não."

"Os seus pais ainda têm isto… um B&B?"

"Não, eles se aposentaram há alguns anos e venderam. Eles estão em um cruzeiro para idosos na Europa enquanto estamos conversando."

Ele piscou os olhos. "Idosos? Qual a idade deles?"

Sara engoliu sua comida com um gole de vinho. "Meu pai tem setenta e cinco e minha mãe setenta e três." Ela observou-o fazer as contas e sorriu.

"Então, eles estavam com uns quarenta quando tiveram você."  
Ela assentiu. "Meu irmão é vinte anos mais velho que eu." Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu fui um acidente."

"Eu sempre imaginei—" Ele interrompeu o que estava prestes a dizer e espetou outro pedaço de bife com o garfo. "Isto está realmente bom, a propósito."

"Obrigada."

Sara estudou a face dele pensando, o que ele sempre havia imaginado? Que seus pais eram mais jovens? Próximos da idade dele? Ela suspeitou que a diferença de idade deles era um motivo para ele, enquanto que ela crescera cercada de gente muito mais velha, o irmão dela, as namoradas dele… mesmo seus primos tinham todos mais idade que ela. Isso apenas não importava para ela. De muitas formas, ela se relacionava melhor com gente muitos anos mais velha que ela.

Ela desejou que ela pudesse dizer-lhe aquilo, mas não soube como fazer isso sem referir-se a eles. Ao invés ela perguntou sobre a família dele. "Você tem irmãos e irmãs?"

Ele olhou de volta para ela. "Não."

"Foi muito solitário… ser o único filho?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu realmente nunca dei muita importância a isso." Depois de um instante, ele disse, " E sobre você? Com um irmão vinte anos mais velho, deve ter sido como se você fosse filha única às vezes."

Sara estava desapontada que ele tivesse mudado o foco da conversa de volta para muito mais sobre ele que ainda era um mistério, tão mais que ela queria saber. Mas ela não quis intrometer-se na vida pessoal dele a menos que ele se sentisse confortável compartilhando isso com ela, então ela não o pressionou.

"Eu acho. Geralmente eu ia junto… ou tentava, " Ela disse, e então iluminou-se. "De acordo com meu irmão, eu era uma pestinha persistente."

"Eu não posso acreditar em você sobre isso."

Ela piscou e olhou de volta para ele. "O que isso deveria significar?" Mas ela viu o humor nos olhos dele e o sorriso malicioso nos lábios dele, e percebeu que ele estava apenas caçoando dela. Ela deu-lhe um olhar vá-pro-inferno e ele riu.

A refeição dele acabara, ele cruzou os talheres e tornou a encher as taças deles. Ele então se reclinou em sua cadeira, e esticou as pernas.

**NT:E por hoje é só!**

Sara juntou os pratos vazios deles. "Eu comprei uma torta ou duas para sobremesa, você quer algo?"

"Não. Obrigado. Eu estou bem." Ele levantou-se então e pegou os pratos da mão dela. "Deixe-me fazer isso."

"Está tudo certo…"

Mas ele ignorou-a. "Volto já," disse empilhando os pratos em uma mão para abrir a porta com a outra.  
Sara saiu de sua cadeira e estirou os músculos ainda doloridos do jogo de golfe. Ela pegou sua taça de vinho e foi se sentar no primeiro degrau do deque. Ela ouviu o ruído dos pratos quando Grissom os colocou na pia e alguns segundos depois, a porta do banheiro foi fechada.

Ela surpreendeu-se com a relutância dele em falar sobre si mesmo. Ela pensou que ele teria sob as circunstâncias. Sara descansou sua cabeça contra a coluna e inalou profundamente o odor forte dos pinheiros. Ainda não estava realmente escuro, mas o ar estava mais frio, fazendo seus braços se arrepiarem, e seus mamilos claramente visíveis através da blusinha vermelha- ainda que ela não estivesse convencida que as condições do clima tinham causado muito da última reação.

Ela não podia ajudar nisso. Sempre que ele estava perto dela, era como se o corpo inteiro dela criasse vida. Ela nunca se sentira daquele jeito a respeito de ninguém, e sua resposta a ele- um homem que havia construído tantos muros em torno de si, era incerto que ela fosse sequer capaz de transpô-los- a assustava. Ela estava bem ciente que ela estava brincando com fogo permitindo-se ficar mais próxima dele, e se ela não fosse cuidadosa, ela poderia ficar seriamente queimada.

Uma brisa fria surgiu e brincou com as árvores. Sara olhou para o céu e estremeceu. O sol havia desaparecido atrás de escuras nuvens cinza, e o cheiro de chuva iminente estava no ar. Ela teria que pôr algo mais quente logo, mas estava relutante em entrar até que Grissom voltasse. Ela não pensou que poderia aguentar estar no mesmo quarto que ele e uma cama agora.

"Então é aqui que você está se escondendo."

Seus olhos subiram e arregalaram-se em alarme primeiro, e então ela encolheu-se. "Jake!"

"Oi, Sara. Eu estava procurando você hoje." Ele ficou de pé no final da escada, um pé no primeiro degrau, olhando candidamente para ela.

"Você estava?" ela perguntou com um sorriso distante. Grissom se for a apenas há alguns minutes, mas a última coisa que ela queria era que Jake estivesse lá quando ele retornasse.

"Nós fomos esquiar na água. Eu pensei que você gostaria de vir conosco."

Ela riu meio amável. "Eu não esquio na água desde a faculdade."

"Você não jogou voleibol desde a faculdade, não esquiou desde a faculdade… isto está começando a soar como um mantra da Sara." Os olhos dele estreitaram-se divertidamente. "O que você tem feito desde a faculdade?"

Sara deu de ombros indiferente. "Principalmente trabalho."

"Ah… Você sabe o que eles dizem… sempre trabalhar e nunca brincar-"

"Faz Jake um rapaz insensível."

A respiração de Sara ficou presa e ela virou-se bruscamente para ver Grissom rigidamente em pé do outro lado da porta de tela. Seus dedos dos pés se contraíram e ela sentiu-se enrubescer. Não era uma resposta consciente. Ela não tinha motivo pra sentir-se culpada. Não era como se ela estivesse se divertindo com outro homem por trás dele.

Ela olhou de volta para Jack e seu desconforto cresceu quando ela viu-o olhando para Grissom, os lábios dele se torcendo de forma zombeteira.

"Bem, bem… se não é o Dr. Grissom," Jake disse com toda a arrogência de um bem sucedido advogado de defesa criminal, e Sara imaginou o que havia transpirado entree les depois que ela deixou o bar na noite anterior.

A porta de tela rangeu e Grissom saiu, deixando a mola da porta a fechasse atrás dele. "Turner. Ainda à espreita, posso ver."

O lábio de Jake subiu arrogantemente, mas a voz dele estava tão educadamente suave quanto a de Grissom quando ele replicou, "Talvez eu possa perguntar-lhe isso. Diga me, Dr. Grissom, você é protetor assim com todos os seus funcionários, ou é apenas Sara que desperta este instinto em você?"

"Ela precisa de proteção contra você?" Grissom desafiou.

"Talvez eu não seja o único com quem ela deva se preocupar. Tudo que eu estou oferecendo a ela é uma boa estadia. Pelo que eu pude perceber, ela precisa disso."

_Certo! Isto é ridículo… e embaraçoso._ Sara se sentiu presa entre dois leões brigando por supremacia sobre orgulho, e o fino véu de civilidade deles somente enfatizou sua hostilidade subjacente.  
Ela levantou-se de repente assim que um um grande gota de chuva caiu em seu pé. Ela olhou para o céu. "Quando vocês meninos tiverem decidido minha sorte, deixe-me estou entrando."

Ela subiu o degrau final do deque e foi para dentro, batendo a porta atrás dela. Se eles queriam agir como crianças então que fosse. Ela não tinha que escutar isso.

Ela engoliu o resto de seu vinho e encheu a cafeteria com água. Ela estava colocando pó de café no filtro quando ouviu a porta abrir. "Então, qual o veredito?" ela perguntou sarcasticamente, não olhando para ele.

Quando ele não respondeu imediatamente, ela lhe deu um rápido olhar sobre o ombro, e então virou bruscamente sua cabeça de volta para o que sua mão estava fazendo então ele não poderia ver o riso vindo à tona. Ele parecia tão horrivelmente desconfortável e embaraçado; isso era fofo.

"Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas," ele disse timidamente.  
Sara mordeu seu lábio e ligou a cafeteria. Ela reorganizou suas feições numa expressão severa antes de virar-se para ele, e somente então relanceou na direção dele antes de esbarrar nele em seu caminho até o 'quarto de dormir' da cabana. Ela abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma blusa grossa de algodão com mangas, não porque ela estava mais com frio, mas para esconder os mamilos que estavam pressionando dolorosamente contra o tecido delicado de sua blusa sem mangas. De costas para ele, ela pôs a camisa sobre a cabeça dela, e sua respiração prendeu quando ela ouviu-o dizer, "Você quer que eu me vá?"

Ela teve que ser cuidadodsa em como respondeu isso.  
Com um giro de suas mãos na parte de trás de seu pescoço, ela puxou seu cabelo para fora do colarinho. "Você tem um guarda-chuva?" ela finalmente perguntou, com uma inclinação de cabeça em direção à janela. A chuva estava caido pesado agora, e o encharcaria em três segundos se ele saíssse agora.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Não."

"Você quer café?" ela perguntou enquanto passava pore le sem esperar uma resposta. Ela tirou duas canecas do armário e as encheu, e sua cabeça voltou-se surpresa quando ela ouviu a porta de tela bater. Ela expirou longamente e adicionou creme em sua xícara, então foi juntar-se a ele no deque.

Ele estava de pé na balaustrada e sorriu seu agradecimento quando ela lhe deu uma acenca de café preto. Por um longo tempo, eles ficaram de pé ali no escuro, olhando fixamente a chuva em silêncio.

Depois de um tempo, Sara virou-se e encostou-se contra a balaustrada. Grissom olhou de relance para ela com olhos calmos então rapidamente olhou para longe. "Algo errado?" ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele girou a cabeça, encontrou os olhos dela. Ela sentiu a tensão dele enquanto ele exalava forçadamente. "Eu acho que é hora de nós conversarmos."

NT: considerando que tive que me ausentar um dia ou dois devido à minha limitação para digitar, resolvi demorar mais um pouco e colocar a cena completa para vocês, terminando logo o capítulo. Afinal, não tem coisa pior que isso: ler a história aos bocadinhos…

O modo como ele disso isso colocou-a imediatamente de prontidão. Ela tomou fôlego para relaxar o nó em sua barriga. "Certo," ela disse como se ela empurrasse a si mesma pela balaustrada. A luz da vela bruxuleou na jarra de vidro, e a chuva estava diminuindo um pouco. Algo lhe disse que ela precisava estar sentada para esta conversa.

Grissom seguiu e afundou na outra cadeira do deque. Ele estendeu sua pernas e cruzou-as nos joelhos então olhou para ela experimentando.

A relutância dele para falar era palpável. Ele lambeu seu lábio inferior e tomou uma longa respiração. "Uma das razões porque eu me afastei um mês… para longe de Vegas… é porque eu preciso pensar sobre minha vida, o que eu quero fazer com o que saiu disso, o que eu quero fazer… sobre você."

As palavras dele pareciam um soco no esterno dela, tomando a respiração dela.

Ele deve ter visto o choque nos olhos dela pois os lábios dele se retorceram. "Surpresa?"

Sara tentou responder, mas as palavras não podiam passar pelo inchaço em sua garganta. La engoliu pesadamente. Ela estendeu suas longas pernas e contemplou seus pés com lágrimas ferindo seus olhos. 'Surpresa' era uma atenuação, mas mais que isso, ela suspeitava o que ele iria dizer. E o coração dela já havia começado a se partir.

"Sara…" ele disse gentilmente, a voz dele incitando-a a olhar para ele. Ela piscou longe a umidade em seus olhos e olhou para ele. "Nós não podemos-" As palavras grudaram na garganta dele, e ele deslocou seu olhar para a escuridão.

A chuva havia parado, e havia uma tranquilidade passível de destruição no ar agora, um silêncio quebrado apenas pelas gotas caindo dos galhos das árvores e da beirada do telhado.

Grissom ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e então ele riu suavemente, mas não havia humor no som. Ele roçou um dedo pelos lábios dele e olhou para ela. Quando ele falou, sua voz soou rude, quase estrangulada. "Eu vejo caras como Turner farejando em torno de você e isso me deixa louco. Até agora há tantas razões por que nunca poderia funcionar entre nós… por que não pode acontecer. Eu pensei muito nisso, Sara," ele disse suavemente, e então ela ouviu a determinação em sua voz quando ele disse, "Nós precisamos deixar isso passar."

Sara sentiu uma mistura complexa de emoções… amor, dor, frustação, raiva, mas foi apenas cansada aceitação que ela ouviu em sua voz quando ela disse em um modo monótono e sem vida, "Certo." Ela levantou-se, desculpou-se, e foi para dentro.

Ela trancou-se no banheiro e encostou-se contra a porta. Magoaria menos se ele simplesmente tivesse dito que não estava interessado. Mas ela sabia que não era o caso. Se ela pensasse por um minuto sobre os dois anos passados que ele não estava interesado, ela não teria ficado tão profundamente envolvida com ele como ela havia. Ela teria seguido adiante há muito tempo.

Ele estava mesmo interessado. Ela podia ver isso, ouvir issso, sentir isso… ele havia mesmo reconhecido que havia alguma coisa entre eles. O que _ele_ precisava fazer era conseguir passar por quaisquer dúvidas que ele tinha sobre eles. E não parecia como se ele estivesse pronto para fazer aquilo. Sara estava começando a pensar que ele nunca estaria.

O coração dela retorceu-se com piedade, mais por ele que por si mesma. Ela empurrou-se da porta e usou o banheiro. Alguns minutos depois, ela retornou para o deque com duas garrafas de cerveja. Ela precisou de alguma coisa mais forte que café, e se o ar taciturno na face dele era qualquer coisa perto disso, então ele também.

"Cerveja?"

Ele pegou uma garrafa dela e pôs sobre a mesa. "Obrigado."

Sara estava inquieta. Ela foi para a balaustrada e olhou para a noite escura. A lua estava se escondendo atrás das nuvens e não havia luzes ou música vindo do bar da praia esta noite. Enquanto o silêncio deles crescia, ela imaginou o que ele estava pensando… por que ele não havia ido embora ainda, se havia mais que ele queria dizer a ela. Ela estendeu suas costas e rolou sua cabeça para aliviar a tensão em seus músculos doloridos.

"Ainda dolorida?"

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar sobre seu ombro e deu-lhe um meio-sorriso. "Minhas costas principalmente. Eu acho que eu não estou em tão boa forma quanto pensei. Eu terei que começar a ir à ginástica novamente."

"Bem, você provavelmente usou músculos que normalmente não usa." Ele levantou e veio pôr-se de pé atrás dela. "Onde dói?"

A mão dele estava nas costas dela antes que ela tivesse tempo de processar as intenções dele. Mesmo através de duas camadas de roupa, ela sentiu o calor dele e engoliu um gemido de prazer. "Bem aí," ela disse sem ar quando ele massageou os músculos à direita da coluna dela. E então ela ficou em silêncio, fechou seus olhos, e desfrutou do toque dele.

"Você disse mais cedo que algumas partes do jogo foram melhores que outras… de quais partes você gostou mais?"

"Bem… ah, isso é bom," ela disse lentamente quando ele tocou um ponto particularmente tenso.

Ele colocou mais pressão com seu polegar, e para maior surpresa dela, colocou seu braço em torno dos ombros dela e empurrou-a para trás. "Encoste-se contra minha mão," ele instruiu suavemente, enquanto ele continuava a trabalhar os tirando os nós dos músculos dela, e ela obedecia desejosa. "Você estava dizendo…"

"Sobre? Oh! Golfe." Ela mentalmente se chutou e amaldiçoou a falta de ar em sua voz. "Bem… era um dia perfeito para uma atividade ao ar livre. O percurso, o cenário, era bonito. E aquela tacada que eu fiz no décimo-quinto buraco, eu não posso esquecer aquilo.

Ele esteve em silêncio por um momento. "E o que aconteceu após a tacada, você vai esquecer daquilo?" ele perguntou sondando, provocativamente.

Sara sorriu para si mesma. Ele fez parecer como se importasse para ele que ela lembrasse do beijo dele. "O que aconteceu depois daquilo?" ela provocou-o de volta.

Ele soltou-a, mas não se afastou. "Como elas esquecem rápido."

"Oh, você quer dizer, aquela, hã… aposta que eu ganhei." Ela voltou-se e olhou para ele, e ficou agradecida de ver divertimento brilhando no olhos dele na fraca luz do deque. Ela franziu os lábios. "Você sabe, Grissom, quando eu apostei um beijo com você, eu realmente não esperava ganhar. Mas dada a minha performance, eu esperei que a recompensa fosse um pouco mais… sincera."

"Ah… você esperou que minha performance se igualasse à sua?"

Ela estalou os lábios e sorriu maliciosamente. "Alguma coisa assim."

Ele olhou-a por um momento, seus olhos sorrindo dentro dos dela. "Bem, eu sinto muito, mas eu estava um pouco preocupado com todas as razões por que eu não deveria beijar você."

"Se você chegar a uma razão por que você deveria, deixe-me sempre saber," ela deixou escapar, percebendo um momento tarde demais que soava como se ela ainda estivesse tentando conseguir um outro beijo. Suas bochechas ficaram quentes e ela rapidamente virou-se para longe dele, mentalmente se censurando novamente por dizer mais do que deveria. Ela tomou um longo gole de cerveja e pôs a garrafa no pé da balaustrada.

"Existe- sempre tem havido- uma," ela ouviu-o dizer suavemente atrás dela. Ela virou-se e encontrou os olhos dele, uma interrogação nos dela. Os lábios dele se retorceram e ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos. Ambos os ombros subiram num dar de ombros. "Eu quero."

Os lábios de Sara abriram-se em surpresa, não porque ele queria beijá-la, mas porque ele podia admitir isso. Eles encararam um ao outro, e ela prendeu sua respiração, fascinada pela estranha mistura de emoções no olhos dele. Desejo, frustração, raiva talvez… ela imaginou qual poderia ganhar. Mas ela não teve que imaginar muito.

Os olhos dele procuraram o rosto dela, pousando nos lábios dela, e então ele lentamente baixou sua boca na dela.

Não havia nada de severo ou preocupado sobre este beijo. O primeiro toque dos lábios dele foi elétrico. A boca dele moveu-se sobre a dela suavemente, sensualmente, alterando as batidas de seu coração e enviando uma investida de anseio para a barriga dela. Com ambas as mãos, Sara agarrou a balaustrada atrás dela para se apoiar, e neste débil movimento ele parou o beijo. Ela abriu seus olhos e encontrou o calor nos dele.

A boca dele pairou sobre a dela, a respiração rápida dele soprando nos lábios dela. "Sara…" ele sussurrou, em um estragulado, exasperado tom, estranhamente como uma censura, como se ela fosse culpada por ele perder a batalha contra os primitivos impulsos dele.

Ela deixou sair um suspiro frustrado e fechou seus olhos firmemente contra seu desapontamento. E então ela sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura e ela olhou para ele. Sua respiração travou e saiu em uma arremetida no desejo cru nos olhos dele… e algo mais, algo muito parecido com submissão.

Sara nunca poderia dizer quem se moveu primeiro, apenas que os lábios deles colidiram juntos, se abriram, e a lingua dele começou uma esquisita exploração de sua boca.

Ela soltou o corrimão e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele puxava-a, decididamente, mais perto, os seios dela firmes contra o peito dele. As mãos dele era quentes e firmes em suas costas, sua boca se confundido com a dela, provou, sondou, provocou os sentidos dela com quente suavidade, enviando uma poça de líquido quente para o centro dela.

Ela ouviu um gemido, e percebeu que era seu quando ela pressionou o comprimento de seu corpo contra ele, sentindo a forte evidência física do despertar dele contra ela. As mãos dele seguraram seus quadris e seguraram-na firmemente para ele enquanto ele continuava a derramar a paixão dele em sua boca, fazendo amor com ela com sua lingua e seus lábios até que ela desejou-o de um modo que ela nunca desejara homem algum.

Ao final, foi o rugido distante do trovão que finalmente penetrou na confusão do cérebro dela. Os lábios deles se afastaram, e Grissom moveu suas mãos dos quadris dela para abraçar sua cintura. Ele escondeu o rosto no cabelo dela, sua respiração desigual, igualando-se à dela, e ela pôde sentir o bater forte do coração dele contra seu busto.

"Uau," Sara finalmente sussurrou no ouvido dele, expressando em uma simples palavra a força da atração deles um pelo outro.

Ele afastou-se ligeiramente para trás e olhou para ela. Ele sorriu um pouco, uma tentativa meio amável, em todo caso. "É precisamente por isso que eu não deveria beijar você."

Mas Sara recusou-se a deixar que as palavras dele estragassem o momento. Ele havia lhe mostrado a profundidade da paixão dele, e nada que ele pudesse dizer desmereceria isso. A fome dela por ele ainda estava ali, poderosa e pulsante como cada batida de seu coração na parte mais necessitada de seu corpo. Se ele podia faze-la se sentir daquela maneira com um beijo, ela não podia nem começar a imaginar o que fazer amor com ele poderia ser. Ela só soube que ela precisava descobrir. Ela estava a ponto de jogar a cautela ao vento, mas não se importava. Se ele queria dar as costas ao amor, então que fosse. Mas ele teria que lutar com ela.

"Por que não, Grissom?" ela perguntou, deixando suas mãos deslizarem pelos braços dele. Ele soltou-a, mas não se moveu para longe. "Nós estamos aqui, nós somos obviamente atraídos um pelo outro, seria tão ruim explorar esses sentimentos… ver onde eles nos levariam?"

Ele afastou-se e pegou sua cerveja na mesa. Ele colocou a garrafa em seus lábios para um longo gole. Um relâmpago, rapidamente seguido pelo estampido do trovão, iluminou o céu à distância. "Há uma tempestade vindo para cá."

Ah! Havia uma tempestade vindo com certeza, e não estava restrita ao céu. Ele olhou-a brevemente, mas ele deve ter percebido que ela não estava a fim de discutir o clima com ele, então ele piscou e derrubou seu queixo no peito. Ela ouvia a frustração dele em seu longo suspiro.

"Não é tão simples, Sara."

"Por que não? Por que não podemos fazer isso simples? Nós somos dois adultos solteiros-"

"Não funcionaria entre nós."

Havia um ar de finalidade na voz dele que Sara não estava pronta para aceitar. Ela podia entender algumas dúvidas dele, mas como ele podia- qualquer um que se importasse- nagar a ele mesmo algo que tinha a promessa de ser tão maravilhoso? "Do que você tem medo, Grissom?" ela finalmente perguntou, escondendo a raiva crescente dela atrás de um sorriso desarmante e da gentileza em sua voz.

Eles obviamente o distraíram por um momento, e quando Sara pensou que ele esta prestes a lhe contar, um outro trovão os lembrou que a tempestade estava chegando mais perto. Ele olhou para fora, no céu e sorriu. "Eu receio que se eu não for agora, eu ficarei preso aqui."

_Preso!_Ela engoliu pesadamente contra a dor que ele estava infligindo sem saber. Ele podia ser o mais enfurecedor, irredutível… Sara balançou sua cabeça. Ela havia forçado novamente, e como esperado ele se retraíra. Ela saberia melhor, mas ela deixara que o beijo dele atravessasse suas defesas. Bem não mais. "Ótimo, vá," ela disse enquanto ela pegou sua garrafa de cerveja e afundou na cadeira do deque. Essencialmente, ele já fora.

"Você está aborrecida comigo."

Ela olhou para ele. "Aborrecida?" ela repetiu, ouvindo a raiva na voz dela mas incapaz de se refrear. "Por que você pensaria que eu estou aborrecida, Grissom? Porque num minuto você está furioso como o inferno porque estou aqui e no minuto seguinte você está me convidando para passar o dia com você? Porque num minuto você está ali me dizendo que não pode haver nada entre nós, e no seguinte você está me beijando como-" Ela impediu-se de dizer, 'como nenhum outro homem havia jamais me beijado antes.' Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar. "Apenas pare de brincar comigo, Grissom. Se você não quer isso, então fique longe de mim."

Silêncio cortava o ar. Ele olhou atônito e exatamente tão magoado e furioso quando ela se sentia, ambas as coisas fazendo pouco sentido para Sara. Ele estava tomando as decisões, não ela.

Grissom limpou a garganta. "Eu sinto muito," ele disse. "Você está certa. Eu não deveria ter… É melhor eu ir." Ele desceu os dois degraus do deque de uma vez como se ele não pudesse esperar para se despedir. Mas no pé da escada ele deve ter lembrado de suas maneiras pois ele virou-se, e disse, "Obrigado pelo jantar."

E então ele se fora.

_**Palm Grove Golf and Country Club, Las Vegas**_

Eles haviam procurado em cada centímetro da área em torno do 17o buraco pela arma do crime, David confirmou umas horas depois que era mais provável um taco de golfe. Um de ferro para ser mais específico. Uma arma de oportunidade; fazia sentido. Brass estava trabalhando num mandado que lhe daria acesso aos perteces dos membros do clube guardados na sede, mas seria provavelmente mais duas horas antes que isso estivesse pronto. O sol estava quase nascendo, o que para os CSI do turno do cemitério, significava que era hora de ir para casa.

Sara estava cansada. Passar a noite em campo sempre cobrava um tributo maior dela que fazer o trabalho do laboratório, mas esta noite, não fora apenas o trabalho que contribuíra para a exaustão dela. Trabalhar ao lado de Grissom, fingindo que nada mudara entree les enquanto era assombrada por suas memórias do tempo deles em Tahoe, havia deixado-a esgotada.

Nick estava embalando seu equipamento; Warrick fora chamado para outro caso durante a noite; e Sara estava de pé diante do lago artificial que limitava o 17o buraco à esquerda.

Grissom estava de pé ao lado dela.

"Se a arma do crime está aqui, o único lugar fora da vista no fundo do lago," ela disse em resposta à questão dele feita dentro dos pensamentos dela.

"Você está provavelmente certa. Nós temos alguns CSIs estagiários para darem uma outra olhada hoje. Brass e eu estamos esperando pelo mandado. Se nós não não chegarmos mais perto de alguma coisa, nós iremos dragar o lago esta noite."

Sara lançou um olhar para ele. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto ela se sentia. "Você gostaria de mim para marcar a área em volta? Ajudar você a terminar?"

Depois um longo estudo da face dela, ele balançou a cabeça. "Você parece cansada. Vá pra casa; durma um pouco. Eu provavelmente vou querer que você de volta cedo da noite. Eu vou ligar pra você."

"Certo." Havia muito mais que Sara queria dizer, mas não podia. Ela não podia lhe dizer que ela dormira apenas o suficiente desde deixar Tahoe; que ela ficava deitada na cama à noite, sentindo tanta falta dele, que doía. Ela não podia contra-lhe que ela queria que ele viesse pra casa com ela agora e fizesse amor com ela até que ambos caíssem num sono cheio de êxtase. Ela não podia dizer-lhe nada daquilo porque ela prometera a ele que o que acontecera entre eles em Tahoe teria que ficar lá. Esquecido.

Então ela lhe deu boa-noite e deixou-o no lago com seus próprios pensamentos, imaginando se ele sequer se permitia lembrar do Lago Tahoe.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Las Vegas**_

Com um grunhido de frustração, Sara socou seu travesseiro pela décima vez, deslizou seu braço sob ele, e derrubou sua cabeça na embalagem macia de algodão. Isso estava se transformando em uma rotina muito cansativa, ela pensou, fazendo caretas diante do trocadilho ruim.

Ela não conseguia dormir. Outra vez. Ela quis acreditar que dormir à noite durante suas férias tinha desregulado seu relógio interno mas ela sabia que aquele não era o problema. O verdadeiro problema dela estava no trabalho e na fotografia em sua mesa de cabeceira... sua única evidência concreta que por um momento, ela havia sido verdadeiramente feliz.

"Você estava certo", ela sussurrou para a foto emoldurada de Grissom e dela, com a bela Emerald Bay (Baía Esmeralda) ao fundo. Os braços dele estavam em torno dela, pressionando as costas dela ao encontro dele, e os olhos dele mais estavam focados no rosto dela que na lente da câmera, algo que ela não tinha meio de saber naquele tempo.

Ela recordou o dia que o retrato foi tirado; mais tarde naquela noite ele havia lhe advertido sobre os perigos de estar envolvido com alguém que você vê todo dia no trabalho. Ele havia lhe perguntado se ela seria capaz de lidar com aquilo quando fosse o tempo de seguir adiante. E ela havia prometido a ele que ela seria.

Mas em momentos como esses, quando seu corpo estava clamando por descanso e o cérebro dela não estava cooperando, ela desejou tê-lo escutado e resistido à tentação. Mas na maioria das vezes, a despeito da dor constante em seu coração, ela não podia lamentar um minuto do tempo que eles haviam passado juntos.

Agora, entretanto, algo tinha que ceder ou essa insônia ia deixá-la louca.

Sara balançou seus pés ao lado da cama e sentou-se. Ela pegou a fotografia e enfiou-a na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Talvez se ela não tivesse esse lembrete constante dele no quarto de dormir dela, ela poderia começar a expulsá-lo de sua mente.

Ela pegou o travesseiro outra vez, deu-lhe um bom par de pancadas com seu punho para afofá-lo, e jogou-o de volta no colchão Ela estava prestes a se juntar ao travesseiro quando seus olhos desviaram-se para a gaveta. Isso não se fazia. Ela resgatou a fotografia da gaveta e colocou-a de volta em seu lugar perto da cama dela.

"Boa noite, Grissom," ela sussurrou. "Onde quer que você esteja."

Ela caiu para trás no colchão e fitou o teto. Um longo suspiro mais tarde, depois de decidir que amanhã ela tinha que pegar alguns comprimidos para dormir, a mente dela vagou de volta até o Lago Tahoe.

_**Zephyr Cove, Lake Tahoe**_

Sara observou a angra do Zephyr ficando menor enquanto o Dixie II se afastava da marina para seu cruzeiro diário ao pôr-do-sol de três horas e meia no Lago Tahoe. O sol descia no céu do oeste, mas ainda não no ponto do horizonte que faria parecer que as nuvens dispersas estavam em chamas.

Foram as belas fotos cênicas do pôr-do-sol sobre o lago no panfleto de propaganda do Dixie que haviam-na arrastado ao cruzeiro vespertino. Mas quando ela retornou de exame das pás da roda (do barco) para o convés superior e olhou para seus companheiros casais de passageiros em sua maioria, alguns em grupos de quatro, jovens e não tão jovens, e todos bem vestidos- ela começou a questionar o bom-senso de não ter ficado para o cruzeiro vespertino. Logo eles estariam entrando para o jantar-dançante e ela já não poderia se esconder na multidão.

Sara inquietou-se na grade diante na roda do barco. Havia um ar de festividade a bordo, e algo mais que ela não soube descrever completamente, apenas que aquilo a fêz sentir como a única na festa sem um acompanhante.

O cruzeiro ao pôr do sol não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

"Senhora, você se importa de tirar nosso retrato?"

Sara virou-se para a jovem mulher asiática com decididamente um sotaque americano -da Nova Inglaterra - e forçou um sorriso. "De modo nenhum," disse, ignorando a pontada minúscula de irritação em seu status de 'madame'. Ela recebeu a câmara digital e trocou de lugares a grade com jovem casal. Por suas brilhantes alianças de casamento, deduziu que eram recém-casados. Após encontrá-los e centralizá-los no visor, ela murmurou, "digam X," e tirou o retrato.

"Obrigado," a mulher disse quando Sara devolveu a câmera.

Ela observou o jovem casal se afastando, de mãos dadas, em direção às escadas que conduziam ao convés coberto. A multidão tinha começado já a dispersar-se e, de repente, o pensamento de comer sozinha em uma sala cheia de casais encheu-a de temor.

Os bancos que se sucediam ao lado da cabine do piloto estavam começando parecer convidativos. A maioria deles estava livre agora que os passageiros tinham começado fazer seu caminho para os conveses inferiores para jantar. Ela poderia pular a refeição-e a dança- ela pensou, sentar-se por aqui, admirar o cenário, que era a principal razão para que estivesse neste cruzeiro de qualquer modo, e evitar o desconforto do jantar sozinha.

Ela deu um passo para a cabine do piloto, e deu uma parada abrupta enquanto a retirada da multidão revelava Grissom, de pé ao final da roda do veículo, inclinando-se ocasional contra a grade, seus olhos nela.

Seu coração deu um pulo.

Ela observou enquanto ele dava de ombros, ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas, e então ela virou-se para longe, balançando sua cabeça.

Ela havia se controlado para não encontrá-lo durante todo o dia, o que havia sido fácil, uma vez que ela passou a maior parte do dia em sua cabana tentando recuperar-se de uma severa falta de sono. Sua frustração a respeito da inabilidade dele para explorar o que havia entre eles tinha sido em parte responsável por uma noite sem descanso, mas somente em parte. O beijo dele... Oh, Deus! O beijo dele... cada minucioso detalhe de como ele havia olhado, sentido, provado, havia repassado em sua mente durante as primeiras horas da manhã, deixando-a esgotada e terrivelmente excitada.

Enquanto as palavras dele haviam sido como uma campainha de advertência no cérebro dela, alertando-a para manter uma distância segura, a lembrança do beijo dele tinha o efeito oposto, tentando-a a jogar a precaução para longe, pegar e provar o que ele era capaz de oferecer, enquanto ela poderia.

Pela manhã, seu cérebro havia ganhado a batalha.

Mas quando ela levantou seus olhos outra vez, esperando que ela estivesse longe o suficiente dele para que ele não detectasse o anseio que ela estava certa que estaria neles, seu corpo e seu coração discordaram.

Ela o queria, isso estava claro, mas a pergunta permaneceu... ela poderia arriscar seu coração por alguns dias de prazeres carnais? Até agora, seus sentimentos eram controláveis, mas se ela se permitisse estar tão perto dele, eles ainda seriam (controláveis)? Na luz fria do dia, quando ele não estava lá, com a verdadeira proximidade dele estimulando-a, o senso-comum dela dominava seus impulsos mais primitivos.

Mas o sol estava se pondo; eles estavam em um barco pelas próximas três horas; sem rotas de fuga, mesmo se ela quisesse uma, e ele parecia absolutamente lindo e muito 'Ivy League'* . Em suas calças esportivas, camiseta pólo, e blazer de dois botões.

* Ivy League: são as nove melhores faculdades particulares do Nordeste dos EUA (Sara estudou numa delas). O sentido da expressão na frase é alguém acima da média, superior por excelência, um perfeito modelo masculino, aquele cara que sua mãe escolheria como genro perfeito (bonito, inteligente e bem-sucedido profissionalmente).

Seus olhos encontraram-se e prenderam-se, e Sara respirou fundo para se controlar. Seus sentimentos por ele assustaram-na, contudo excitaram-na ao mesmo tempo. Foi a emoção que lançou todo o senso comum ao mar e a fez dar o próximo passo na direção dele.

"Nada é mesmo simples com você," ela disse numa acusação zombeteira quando o alcançou, seu tom amaciado por um sorriso.

Os lábios dele se torceram. "Se você quer dizer permanecer longe de você, então parece que sim."

Sara olhou para ele, observou as sombras sob seus olhos, e imaginou saber se o sono tinha sido difícil de vir para ele também.

Os olhos dele vagaram ao longo de toda a altura dela, percebendo as calças justas e elegantes que ela havia comprado na boutique do alojamento quando percebeu que não tinha nada apropriado para vestir no cruzeiro ao pôr do sol.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso rápido, nervoso. "Você parece… muito bem."

"Obrigada."

"Então, o que traz você a este cruzeiro com jantar-dançante?" Na respiração seguinte, ele franziu a testa como se algo tivesse lhe ocorrido naquele instante. "Você está...com alguém?"

Ela franziu os lábios e o olhou-o zombeteira. "Por alguém eu, hã, devo supor que você quer dizer Jake?" Uma sobrancelha levantada confirmou que aquilo era exatamente o que ele estava querendo dizer. Sara agarrou a grade com ambas as mãos e olhos dentro das austeras águas azuis abaixo. Ela balançou sua cabeça, sorriu. "Não,'" ela disse devagar e suavemente. "Eu quis experimentar isso ao pôr do sol." Ela olhou para ele. "Mas eu não esperei que o cruzeiro fosse tão... tão..." Ela procurou pela palavra certa.

"Romântico?" ele sugeriu suavemente, seus lábios subiram em um meio-sorriso encantador.

"Sim." Sara sentiu o calor de um rubor subindo em sua face e ela não pôde sustentar o olhar dele. Seu estômago apertou-se. _Droga, o que tem esse homem que me vira do avesso com um simples sorriso?_ Depois de um instante de silêncio, ela engoliu e respirou fundo, forçando seus pensamentos em outra direção. "Este lago é lindo," ela disse. "Eles têm fotos de Emerald Bay no panfleto. Eu não posso esperar para ver."

A baía esmeralda estava há nove milhas longe de Zephyr Cove, na fronteira do Lake Tahoe com a Califórnia. Era onde ficava Vikingsholm Castle e Eagle Falls, e embora o barco não parasse lá, a vista do barco, como ela havia dito, era de tirar o fôlego.

Quando ele não disse coisa alguma, ela arriscou um relance e foi pega pelos olhos dele. Depois de instante, ele olhou para longe e inclinou-se para frente, apoiando seus antebraços na grade, e cruzou os dedos diante dele.

"Você vai entrar para jantar?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Sara olhou ao redor. Eles eram praticamente os únicos que ainda estavam no convés. "Eu estava pensando em pular o jantar, na verdade."

Grissom endireitou-se e encarou-a. "Por quê?"

Ela encolheu um ombro. Ela não estava disposta a dizer-lhe o motivo real. "Sem fome, eu suponho."

Ele assentiu, mas ela percebeu que ele estava olhando através dela. "Bem, eu estou, e com o risco de aborrecê-la novamente, eu apreciaria sua companhia."

Ela inclinou sua cabeça caçoando. "Desconcerta comer sozinho neste… neste barco do amor, huh?"

O sorriso que ele deu a ela era tão doce, tão cheio de humor e de intimidade, que ela precisou todas as forças para não pressionar os lábios nele.

"Vamos?"

Quando ele colocou sua mão na curva de suas costas, uma revoada de borboletas invadiu o estômago dela, tornando uma mentira sua profecia de não estar com fome.

TODOS OS PENSAMENTOS sobre sua pequena mentira fugiram, entretanto, no minuto em que o garçom explicou as escolhas das entradas para aquela noite. A boca de Sara encheu-se d'água. Ela pediu o vichyssoise (uma sopa-creme de batatas, com cebolas e alho-porró, servida fria), a salada de palmito e o tortellini Alfredo.

"Eu vou querer o mesmo, exceto que com o salmão, e uma garrafa de Robert Mondavi Pinot Noir," Grissom disse. Quando o garçom saiu, ele olhou para Sara, um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios.

"O quê?"

"Eu pensei que você não estava com fome," ele provocou, enquanto colocava seu guardanapo no colo.

Sara encolheu um ombro e sorriu modestamente. Felizmente foi salva de ter que explicar-se quando o sommelier chegou com a garrafa deles. Depois dele ter servido uma taça a cada um, Grissom levantou a dele em direção a ela em um brinde silencioso.

O segundo piso do convés era completamente fechado com vidraças o que dava aos passageiros um vista de 360 graus do lago. Cortinas em um borgonha profundo, semelhantes a estolas, pendiam de cada janela, dando à sala um ar régio. A música havia começado e alguns casais já estavam dançando a seleção musical dos DJs de quatro décadas precedentes.

Era, como Sara havia suspeitado, muito elegante, muito jovial, e muito romântico. E, compartilhar isso com Grissom era muito surreal.

Ela finalmente pôs seu olhar ao seu companheiro de jantar. "Eu estou contente você esteja aqui," ela disse sinceramente. "Isto…" ela ilustrou com uma varredura larga de sua mão, "teria sido um pouco embaraçoso de outra maneira."

"É por isso que você queria pular o jantar?" ele perguntou, mas não havia surpresa alguma em seu tom de voz.

Qual a vantagem em negar aquilo? Ele já havia chegado à conclusão certa, "Sim." Ela pegou um pãozinho da cesta de pães, abriu-o, e espalhou manteiga nele. "Então, por que _você_ escolheu isto?"

Os olhos dele sorriram para os dela. "Chame isso… de uma feliz coincidência."

A maneira como ele disse aquilo fez Sara imaginar se ele estava contando a verdade. A lista de atividades no resort era limitada mas, ainda assim, quais as probabilidades de ambos escolherem o mesmo cruzeiro no mesmo dia? Por outro lado, como ele poderia saber que ela estaria ali?

"Eu supunho que você não está mais com raiva de mim," ele continuou, enquanto Sara mordia seu pão.

Ela engoliu e tomou um gole de vinho. "Eu não estava realmente com raiva, apenas…". Ela franziu a testa. "Frustrada, eu acho, " ela finalmente disse. Se ele queria mencionar os 'problemas' deles novamente, ela estava mais que disposta a obsequiá-lo. Havia tanto ainda que ela precisava entender sobre ele… sobre a relutância dele para levar o relacionamento deles a um outro nível. "Seu comportamento é… confuso."

Grissom lançou os olhos à sua taça de vinho, que ele estava segurando entre o polegar e o indicador, e lentamente girou-a na toalha branca da mesa. "Eu sinto muito. Não era minha intenção."

"Bem eu estou aqui por mais cinco dias, e já que a _coincidência_ continua a nos manter juntos, você terá muito tempo para me explicar isso.

Ele olhou para ela. "Não é tudo coincidência. Eu acredito que Catherine deu uma mão nisso."

"É… Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando. Quero dizer, o que no mundo daria a ela a impressão que nós estaríamos felizes com isso? Ela vai querer saber todos os detalhes.

"Sara," Grissom interrompeu, "eu penso que o melhor plano de ação é não dizer nada."

"Mais fácil dizer que fazer. É Catherine. Ela vai fazer perguntas."

"E daí? Não significa que nós temos que respondê-las."

"E o quê? Deixá-la acreditar no que ela quiser?"

"Eu estava pensando mais no sentido de deixá-la acreditar que seus esforços de Cupido falharam."

Sara sorriu docemente, o tipo do sorriso que embalava um golpe de sarcasmo. "Você quer dizer contar a verdade."

Os lábios dele se torceram em um sorriso tímido. "Eu _quero dizer,_" ele falou vagarosamente, "deixá-la acreditar que nós não vimos um ao outro."

"Hum." Sara dirigiu seu olhar para a janela. O sol havia começado a colorir o céu com uma suave paleta pastel de cor-de-rosa e ouro. Dentro, as luzes do teto foram diminuídas, as velas em cada mesa completando o esquema de suave iluminação. A gentil música de um dia encerrado contribuiu para a atmosfera romanticamente carregada do segundo convés. E sentado transversalmente a ela, os olhos dele às vezes provocando, em outras introspectivo, e agora penetrante, estava o homem que ela seguiria aos confins da terra se ele tão somente sugerisse isso.

Mas o que ele estava sugerindo era que eles fingissem que nada disso estava acontecendo. Isso pararia em Catherine? Embora ela concordasse com a idéia dele, ele iria querer que ela esquecesse para sempre que eles haviam se encontrado também?

O garçom chegou com a sopa deles, então suas saladas e finalmente o prato principal. Eles comeram em relativo silêncio, quebrado apenas para comentar sobre a qualidade da comida, a vista, ou a música. Conversa despretensiosa, forçada, e cheia de tensão. Ele cuidadosamente evitou explicar seu comportamento, e ela não teve coragem de levantar o assunto novamente.

Antes que terminassem sua refeição, a posição do sol tocou no topo das montanhas, pintando o céu em um profundo vermelho-alaranjado com toques de ouro, exatamente tão bonito quanto Sara havia esperado. E quando o DJ anunciou a chegada deles em Emerald Bay, Grissom levantou uma sobrancelha de interrogação.

"Você quer voltar para cima e dar uma olhada?"

"Claro."

Grissom deixou uma generosa gorjeta na mesa-o jantar deles no cruzeiro fora pago adiantado-e juntos escalaram as escadas ao convés superior.

O barco a roda estava contornando Fannette Island, a única ilha no lago, ela relembrou do folheto. Embora a maioria da luz do dia tivesse ido, Sara podia ainda ver a matiz verde distinta da água que tinha dado a Emerald Bay seu nome.

"É lindo," ela sussurrou como se dizer mais alto pudesse quebrar a beleza quieta que os cercava. "Eu queria ter minha câmera."

"Você gostaria que eu tirasse um retrato para a senhora?"

A cabeça de Sara chicoteou para o lado à voz familiar da jovem asiática que ela havia encontrado mais cedo. Tão propositalmente ela havia estado concentrado na vista não tinha percebido o jovem casal chegar até a grade parando perto dela.

Ela sorriu calorosamente e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Obrigada de qualquer forma. Hã… você gostaria que eu tirasse outro retrato de você e seu marido?"

A mulher hesitou apenas brevemente. "Bom… se você não se importar."

"De modo nenhum." Ela pegou a câmera deles e bateu o retrato.

"Obrigada." Quando Sara devolveu a câmera, o olhar da mulher deslizou para Grissom por um instante. "Você tem certeza que não gostaria que eu tirasse um retrato seu e de seu marido? Eu poderia enviar para você por e-mail"

"Hã…" Sara lançou a Grissom uma olhadela desconfortável, e então franziu a testa quando viu o olhar de divertimento na cara dele. "Nós não somos "

"Eu acho que esta é uma idéia fabulosa," ele cortou rapidamente, movendo-se para mais perto dela. Ele envolveu seus braços em torno dela, e puxou-a contra ele. "Que gentileza sua oferecer, você não acha, docinho?"

Sara permaneceu atônita no círculo dos braços dele. Depois que todos estes anos de trabalho próxima a ele, de ter testemunhado sua sagacidade prática, de ter sido a receptora das ambigüidades dele, ele ainda era capaz de surpreendê-la.

"Sorria," ele provocou contra a orelha dela, o grave murmúrio dele e a respiração morna emitindo uma onda de calor através das veias dela.

Os lábios dela subiram instintivamente, mas o respirar já não continuava instintivo.

Depois que o flash se apagou, Grissom afrouxou sua preensão e soltou-a lentamente. O ar noturno pareceu mais frio na pele dela agora que tinha perdido o calor do corpo dele. Ela tiritou involuntariamente e friccionou as mãos vivamente contra seus braços.

"Aqui," a mulher disse enquanto ofereceu a Sara o caderno pequeno e uma caneta que havia pescado para fora de sua bolsa.

Sara rabiscou seu e-mail e sorriu para ela em agradecimento. Ela observou a sua fotógrafa amadora e a seu marido se afastarem antes de voltar-se para Grissom. O comportamento incompatível dele estava começando a irritá-la.

"Grissom…" Ela levantou os olhos para os dele, encontrou a intensidade neles, e de repente não soube abordar o assunto. Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado, e olhou para longe.

"Eu deveria me desculpar outra vez?"

"Não," ela disse rapidamente, rápido demais. Ela engoliu pesadamente e enfrentou-o. "O que eu quero é uma explicação, não uma desculpa. Você disse noite passada que você tomou uma decisão sobre mim, hã, nós… que não deveria acontecer. E então você… você…" Ela sacudiu a cabeça, irritada porque ainda não podia colocar em palavras o que ele havia feito com ela.

Ele falou suavemente. "Eu… o quê, Sara? Encontro qualquer desculpa para estar perto de você? Para tocar em você?"

_Para me seduzir!_ Ambos sabiam que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Mesmo agora, a gentileza na voz dele era como uma carícia aos ouvidos dela, também com intenção de seduzir, ela estava certa disso. A pergunta era por quê?

Ela acenou. "Porque você faz aquilo?"

Ela esperou pacientemente sem interromper o silêncio dele, o pulso dela ressoando em seus ouvidos. Ele pareceu estar procurando por palavras, e não fazendo um bom trabalho para encontrá-las. Então, ela observou enquanto ele afastou-se dela e descansou seus antebraços na grade, os dedos entrelaçados à frente dele. Seus polegares moveram-se agitados, como se o rumo de sua conversação o deixasse nervoso.

Ela esperou.

"Sara…" ele finalmente disse , o nome dela travando em sua garganta. Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Só porque estar envolvido com você não é possível, não significa que eu não penso sobre isso, que eu não fantasie sobre como seria -- "

Ele interrompeu-se e virou sua cabeça para longe dela, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse olhado diretamente para ela. Ela olhou fixamente a parte de trás da cabeça dele e soltou uma respiração que ela não estava ciente, até então, que estava prendendo.

Por que era tão difícil para ele dizer a ela como se sentia? Ele vinham falando em círculos desde que ambos se tornaram cientes desta atração entre eles. Mas ela tinha que admitir, o lado emocional que ele escondia tão cuidadosamente lhe emprestava um ar de mistério que era parte de seu charme. Mesmo agora, quando ela queria tanto que ele se abrisse, ela estava igualmente encantada e frustrada por ele estar lutando com isso.

Mas ele teria que falar com ela eventualmente, e eles já haviam ido longe demais esta noite para permitir que ele recuasse para trás de seus muros.

"O que seria como o quê, Grissom?" ela sondou delicadamente. Quando sua pergunta encontrou silêncio, Sara persistiu. "Diga-me por favor o que você está pensando."

Ela ouviu a risada macia dele, e ele endireitou um pouco, de modo que ela pudesse pelo menos ver seu rosto de lado.

"Há pelo menos uma dúzia de regras que fazem o que eu estou pensando impróprio… anti-ético. Eu não estou certo se você quer ouvir isso, Sara."

"O que eu quero de você é que pare de falar por enigmas," ela disse, um leve limite em sua voz. "E que você deixe-me decidir o que eu quero ou não quero ouvir."

Grissom pôs-se de pé em toda altura e finalmente encarou-a. Havia uma luz estranha em seus olhos, seu significado perdido totalmente nela. Ele inclinou-se contra a grade, enfiou suas mãos nos bolsos, e deixou sair uma respiração áspera. "Certo. Eu estava pensando sobre quanto eu quero fazer amor com você."

_O qu- _

O coração dela balançou e martelou contra as costelas, cortando o abastecimento de oxigênio para seus pulmões. Isto era sem dúvida a última coisa que ela havia esperado que ele dissesse. Levou um momento para que o choque diminuísse, e para que Sara recuperasse a respiração. Mas cada nervo seu formigava com excitação. Ela sentiu as palavras dele, sentiu-as em seu coração, na boca de seu estômago, em seu verdadeiro âmago.

Os olhos dele, quase desafiantes agora, nunca deixaram os dela, e ela viu um músculo saltar em sua face. Sara engoliu através da tensão em sua garganta e controlou um fraco, "Oh."

"Isso é que algo que você quer ouvir?" A pergunta dele desafiou-a, desafiou-a a provar que ele estava errado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava dizendo-lhe, `Veja, você deveria ter me escutado e ficado bem melhor sozinha'.

Contudo Sara não podia evitar exceto ver isto como uma etapa adiante para eles. Com essa única indicação, uma linha havia sido mais que definitivamente cruzada, e nenhum deles poderia nunca descruzá-la. Não que ela quisesse de outra maneira. Eles finalmente tinham algo concreto para lidar. E ela estava mais do que pronta para lidar com aquilo.

Ela levantou seu rosto para ele e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. "O que está impedindo você?" ela perguntou, sem fôlego um pouco demais para seu gosto, mas ela não poderia controlar a resposta de seu corpo à confissão de luxúria dele, se não de amor.

Ela viu a ligeira contração muscular no canto da boca dele e a ardente escuridão de seu olhar, e percebeu que ela apenas havia dito que tudo ele precisava fazer era pedir. Mas apenas tão rapidamente um assombrado olhar penetrou nos olhos dele, apagando todas as outras emoções.

O suspiro ensurdecedor dele falou de frustração e resignação. Ele afastou-se dela outra vez, retomando sua postura anterior na grade, escondendo mais uma vez dela, e lembrando-a que embora eles tivessem jogado uma rodada, revelado algumas cartas, o jogo estava longe de terminar.

O convés estava quase deserto, os outros passageiros tendo retornado ao andar abaixo assim que a escuridão caiu. Sara imitou a posição de Grissom na grade e ambos olharam fixamente para a escuridão, deixando sua tensão cheia de silêncio envolvê-los.

A lua havia começado sua fase minguante para a próxima lua nova, mas ainda estava cheia o bastante iluminar o céu noturno e a ele, enfatizando o feixe de prata nas têmporas dele.

Após um instante, ele tomou a mão dela, gentilmente massageou cada junta delicada com seu polegar, e admirou os longos, magros dedos dela. "É tão fácil agora…" seus olhos se erguendo até o rosto dela por um momento e ele deu-lhe um sorriso rápido. "Tocar em você," ele esclareceu. "Esta é parte da fantasia; algo que eu não posso conceder ao voltar para Vegas. A linha está borrada aqui, não é?"

"Tem que haver uma linha?"

Olhou-a triste. "Está lá. É real. Não é uma escolha."

O coração dela doeu. "Você faz parecer tão… impossível."

"Sara…" O nome dela saiu afetuosamente dos lábios dele - ou pelo menos foi como ela ouviu. Ele estendeu uma mão hesitante e acariciou a face dela. "Isto é," ele disse suavemente, mas o coração dela ouviu apenas o pesar na voz dele, apenas viu a fome nos olhos dele, apenas sentiu a morna, vacilante respiração dele em sua face.

Ela estava se perdendo no momento, no luar, nas canções românticas que os alcançavam do segundo piso do convés, e nele. Os olhos dele eram penetrantes, profundamente procurando os dela, procurando por uma resposta que ela era incapaz de exprimir.

Sua respiração alcançou e se misturou com a dele. Os lábios dele estavam tão próximos, tão tentadores. Ela recusou-se a aceitar a opinião fatalista dele. Ela não estava pronta para conceder a derrota, não quando tudo nele que ela poderia ver transmitia uma paixão que de longe transcendia mera luxúria.

Ela deslizou furtivamente uma mão dentro da jaqueta dele e apoiou-a sobre seu peito. Ela sentiu o bater do coração dele contra a sua palma, e músculos dele juntando-se tensos. "Grissom…" Sua voz era não mais que um sussurro sem fôlego, o nome dele, um argumento não dito. Mas ele ouviu e respondeu a isso com tal desejo, que uma choradeira estrangulada escapou da garganta dela.

Os lábios dele eram mornos e macios contra os dela; gentis, ainda que firmes. A mão esquerda dela juntou-se à sua direita sobre o peito dele, e ele fechou os braços em torno dela, aquecendo-a por dentro e por fora.

Ao contrário da sexualidade crua que ele havia despejado em sua boca na noite anterior, não existia nada de erótico neste beijo. Os lábios dele se apossaram mais com ternura do que fome, despertaram o coração dela mais que sua libido. Este beijo falou mais de amor do que de luxúria.

Sua respiração prendeu-se em seus pulmões e emitiu um aviso gentil para seu cérebro. _Você é mais esperta que isto, Sara_. Por mais tentador que fosse fingir, ainda que somente por um momento, que ele a amava, que havia uma esperança para eles, não havia nada - nenhuma evidência - para sugerir que era verdade. De fato, toda a evidência apontava para outra direção. Ela sabia que ele se importava com ela da própria maneira dele, que ele era protetor – igualmente possessivo, às vezes. Mas ao contrário dela, que havia permitido uma benigna atração por um grande intelecto seguir descontrolada e se desenvolver em algo muito mais duradouro e perigoso, Grissom nunca seria imprudente bastante para deixar a si mesmo apaixonar-se por ela.

Levou um momento para Sara perceber que ele não estava mais beijando-a. Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente e vislumbrou algo no escurecido olhar dele que incitou-a rebobinar à fantasia e se perguntar, _`ou ele poderia?'_ Mas, ele rapidamente piscou afastando a emoção, e com ela, a fantasia. _`Claro que ele não poderia_'.

"Você é tão bonita, tão…" O peito dele subiu e desceu pesadamente. "Você me tenta, Sara. Eu não posso negar isso." Ele soltou-a e afastou-se.

"Mas…" De qualquer forma fora dito, a respeito do relacionamento deles, ela suspeitou que sempre haveria um 'mas'.

"_Mas_… eu tenho quase cinqüenta e você é… jovem." Ele virou e estendeu seus braços ao longo da grade, medindo por palmos alguns pés dele entre cada aperto forte do trilho superior. "Não há nenhum futuro nisso."

"E sobre o presente, Grissom? Você nunca havia feito coisa alguma apenas pelo maldito… apenas porque você quis no momento?"

Sara não parou para pensar sobre o que ela estava sugerindo.

"Não quando existe tanto em jogo."

"Tais como?"

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de lado e carranqueou, como se surpreso que ela tivesse que perguntar. "Minha carreira; a sua também para aquele assunto."

"Estão isto é sobre trabalho?"

"Não inteiramente."

"Eu achei que não," ela replicou sarcasticamente.

O olhar dele fixou-se de volta no dela, e a sua carranca tornou-se mais severa, mas naquele instante, o Dixie II apitou seu retorno à marina da Angra do Zephyr, pondo fim à conversa.

Sara ficou desapontada. Fazer Grissom falar sobre seus sentimentos era uma façanha por si só. Mas aquilo que ele parecia querer fazer era quase inconcebível. Eles seguiram os outros passageiros fora do barco em silêncio, a frustração dela aumentando a cada passo. O trabalho era um obstáculo ela entendeu. A diferença da idade deles não era. E aquilo estava na raiz de seus problemas com 'eles'. Ela estava certa disso.

Quando deixaram a prancha e Grissom sugeriu que tomassem o caminho da praia de volta a suas respectivas cabines, o humor dela melhorou um pouco. O passo dele era lento e casual, como se não estivesse com nenhuma pressa para terminar a noite. As mãos dele estavam enfiadas profundamente em seus bolsos, e ela respeitou os dois pés de distância que ele manteve entre eles.

Eles não falaram até que uma delicada rajada de vento levantou do lago e se misturou com as emoções turbulentas dela. Sara tiritou e cruzou os braços em torno de si mesma.

"Frio?"

Ela olhou para ele e deu de ombros. "Um pouco. Eu esqueci que é sempre mais frio próximo da água."

Ele removeu seu blazer e colocou-o em torno dos ombros dela. "Melhor?"

Ela agarrou as lapelas do blazer dele, envolveu-o firmemente em torno de seu corpo, e assentiu. O calor do corpo dele era continuava preso ali dentro e parecia como uma fornalha contra sua pele fria. "Por que os homens geram tanto calor corporal?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você quer a explicação científica?"

"Existe outra?"

Mãos de volta aos bolsos, os ombros dele subiram num dar de ombros. "Talvez nós fomos feitos desta maneira então nós podemos ser úteis… às mulheres."

Ele lançou-lhe um desajeitado e charmoso sorriso, ao qual Sara devolveu sinceramente.

Grissom deslizou sua mão pelo cabelo, desceu pela nuca, e até o queixo num gesto agitado. Observando-o, Sara imaginou o que aquela mesma mão pareceria se estivesse em sua pele nua. Acariciando-a. Descobrindo seus lugares secretos. Dando-lhe prazer.

_O que diabos eu estou pensando?_

Grissom coçou rapidamente sua barba na linha da mandíbula e exalou um suspiro longo, pesado. "Eu nunca estive aqui antes, Sara."

Ela baixou sua cabeça por um momento, concentrou-se em seus pés em sandálias e nas pequenas nuvens da areia que levantaram e picavam suas canelas a cada passo, enquanto ela processava o que ele estava dizendo. Ela sabia que ele não estava falando sobre o Lago Tahoe ou a Angra do Zephyr.

"Eu sei onde eu estou. Onde você está?"

Os olhos dele se prenderam aos dela por um momento, e então assumiram um olhar distante. Eles estavam se aproximando do bar da praia; a banda estava a todo vapor, a multidão densa. Sara localizou Jake e sua turma no bar e rezou que não perceberiam a ela e Grissom enquanto eles fizeram o caminho deles pelo perímetro até a trilha batida do estacionamento.

Enquanto eles passavam, ela fez um esforço planejado para não fazer contato visual com nenhum deles, o que não foi tão difícil uma vez que ela estava muito mais interessada no homem andando silenciosamente ao lado dela, e na pergunta sem resposta, suspensa entre eles. E quando pareceu que ele não responderia, Sara fez uma suposição. "Eu nunca estive aqui antes também, você sabe," ela disse suavemente.

"Você não esteve?"

A surpresa na voz dele a fez olhar para ele. Ela balançou sua cabeça e voltou sua atenção na luta com a ladeira. "Não."

"Peddigrew…"

Ela olhou-o outra vez. "Não."

"Oh. Eu pensei…" Ele balançou rapidamente a cabeça. "Bem, você ainda tem muito tempo. Você ainda é jovem."

"Certo, você continua dizendo isso. Você não tem exatamente um pé na cova, Grissom."

Ele sorriu de lado com aquilo. "Eu fiz outras escolhas para minha vida. Meu trabalho nunca deixou muito espaço para relacionamentos." Ele pegou o braço dela e ajudou-a a passar a beirada de pedra que limitava o estacionamento. "E eu tenho ficado… confortável, com isso."

Sara percebeu que ele não disse 'feliz'. Conforto, como contentamento, nunca fora um objetivo a que ela havia desejado. Soava demais como 'existir'. Ela quis ser agitada por vida, para viver isso. Ela olhou-o curiosa. "Isso é bastante? Quero dizer… o que você considera excitante?" Relembrando uma conversa similar que tinham tido há muito tempo, ela riu. "E não diga que você anda em montanhas-russas. Isso dificilmente se qualifica."

Os olhos dele sorriram dentro dos dela. "Montanhas-russas são meramente uma diversão. Sair uma noite com você… agora isso é excitante."

Ela soube melhor do que ler qualquer coisa na constatação encantadora dele, mas o coração dela deu uma guinada do mesmo jeito. "Ah… isso é onde nós somos diferentes," ela se recompôs, um sorriso em sua voz.

"Bem, obrigado Senhorita Sidle," ele disse meio brincalhão. "Eu não percebi que estava entediando você."

"Oh, não me entenda mal, eu gostei de sair com você essa noite. O que eu chamaria de _excitante_ é passar a noite com você."

O passo dele hesitou e sua cabeça inclinou-se na direção dela.

Sara não podia olhar para ele, mas teve uma imagem mental de uma boca aberta em suspenso. Droga, ela quase não podia acreditar que havia dito aquilo. Isto era demasiado precipitado, mesmo para ela. Mas ela não ia ficar fingindo que passar a noite com ele não era exatamente o que ela queria. E embora ela normalmente preferisse que o cara fizesse aquele primeiro movimento, este era o século 21, ela não era puritana, e sabia que Grissom nunca teria sugerido aquilo, mesmo se quisesse a mesma coisa. Que ele queria, ela lembrou-se. Ele já havia admitido que queria fazer amor com ela. Havia lançado a semente… bem, ela havia tido pouco mais em sua mente por um par de dias, mas ouvir aquelas palavras dos lábios dele havia aguçado o desejo… feito aquilo mais real.

Ainda assim, ela estava grata pela escuridão que estava escondendo o furioso rubor que ela estava certa que coloria seu rosto. Alguns segundos mais tarde e o brilho da lâmpada na parede fora de sua porta descobriria sua capa de mulher-ultra-confiante. Por dentro, ela estava uma pilha de nervos -como deveria estar. Ela acabara de se oferecer a Grissom! _Oh Deus!_

Ao pé da escada dela ele encarou-a e inspirou profundamente. "Bem… você certamente não faz rodeios."

"Nós fizemos rodeios a noite toda, Grissom."

Ele assentiu abatido, reconhecendo a verdade na declaração dela, e então inclinou sua cabeça, estudou o rosto dela por um momento. "Sara…" ele exalou um suspiro pesado, "Eu não posso oferecer a você…" ele fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos, murmurou num sopro. "Droga, porque isso é tão difícil?" Quando ele abriu os olhos outra vez, as palavras derramaram de seus lábios. "Meu trabalho é minha vida, Sara… sempre foi. É quem eu sou. _Isso_ me excita. Pode não soar como muito para maioria das pessoas, mas é tudo que eu sempre precisei." Surpreendendo-a, ele levantou uma mão morna para o rosto dela e envolveu a face dela delicadamente. "Você me faz questionar isso, e isso me preocupa."

Sara sacudiu a cabeça, confusa. "O que você está dizendo?"

Ele baixou a mão do rosto dela e moveu-se sobre o deque. Ele sentou-se no segundo degrau, e apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos. Ele esfregou suas mãos agitadamente. "Eu não quero precisar de qualquer outra coisa. Eu tenho a vida que eu quero. Sem complicações, ninguém a agradar exceto eu mesmo. Se nós nos ficarmos envolvidos, todo isso poderia mudar. Minha vida, minhas escolhas, seriam ditadas por um relacionamento que está condenado a falhar de qualquer maneira."

"Por que você diz isso? Você não pode saber isso."

Ele lançou-lhe um relance rápido. "Eu tenho quase cinqüenta anos de idade. O que acontece quando a novidade passa e você apenas percebe quão desinteressante uma cara velho realmente é?"

"Jesus, Grissom, ninguém pode prever o futuro, nem mesmo você."

"Talvez não. Mas eu entendo bastante sobre a natureza humana, e eu tenho visto bastante, para saber que as probabilidades não estão a meu favor."

Sara foi sentar-se ao lado dele. "O que aconteceu a, _`É melhor ter amado e perdido, que nunca ter amado de fato?' _'"

"Alfred Tennyson… _'Os prazeres do amor ainda são maiores do que a dor de perdê-los,'_ " ele citou de volta com um sorriso.

Ela imaginou de repente se ele havia sentido a dor da perda, se aquilo era por que ele havia escolhido devotar sua vida a seu trabalho. "Você já esteve apaixonado, Grissom?"

O olhar dele tornou-se distante. Imediatamente antes dele olhar para longe, Sara pensou vislumbrar uma nuvem de arrependimento passar sobre os olhos dele. "Eu pensei que eu estava, uma vez."

"O que aconteceu?"

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso irônico, mantido para sussurrar sua resposta. A respiração dele era morna contra a sua orelha dela. "Eu perdi."

"Oh. Eu lamento. Assim você, hã, decidiu que era isso? Tornou-se o epítome do celibatário convicto?" Que desperdício, Sara pensou tristemente. "Ela deve ter sido muito especial."

"Ela é."

Um longo silêncio desceu entre eles. Sara ignorou a ferroada de inveja que veio com o conhecimento que uma outra mulher tivera sucesso em tocar o coração dele quando ela havia falhado.

Ela suspirou pesado, entristecida que aquilo não parecia como se 'eles' pudessem acontecer. Pelo menos ela tivera respostas, uma melhor compreensão dele, ela disse a si mesma, procurando por algo positivo saído de tudo isto. Infelizmente, as respostas dele fizeram pouco para aliviar a dor no coração dela. Continuando, ela colocou sua expressão de jogadora e inclinou-se para mais perto dele para dar-lhe um empurrão de brincadeira com seu ombro. "Então, eu acho que você não quer entrar para um café?"

A expressão dele estava pesada com arrependimento. "Eu quero, é por isso que eu devo sair." Ele pôs-se de pé.

Sara levantou-se do degrau, deslizou-se o paletó dele de seus ombros, e entregou-o a ele. "Obrigada."

Ele colocou o paletó sobre seu braço, a seguir tomou a mão dela na sua e deu-lhe um aperto delicado. Seus olhos prenderam-se ao dela por um momento. Sua voz soou fria. "Boa noite, Sara."

Deus, ela o quis, de uma maneira que ela nunca havia querido outro homem. Ela quis sentir os lábios dele em seu corpo, possuindo-a, murmurando doces bobagens em sua orelha, mesmo que somente desta vez. Quando ele virou-se para sair, arrependimento misturou com amargura na separação, e todo o pensamento racional deixou-a. Ela não pensou no amanhã, nas conseqüências de suas ações. A única coisa que importava era seu desejo intenso de conhecê-lo tão intimamente quanto um homem e uma mulher poderiam se conhecer.

Enquanto os dedos dele começaram a deslizar dos dela, ela agarrou a mão firmemente. "Grissom…" Ele virou-se e olhou para ela, seus olhos revelando as mesmas emoções turbulentas que enfureciam dentro dela. Isso foi tudo que ela precisou ir em frente. "Nós podemos sempre ter esta semana."

A respiração dela se alojou em sua garganta enquanto ela observou, primeiro surpresa, então descrença, então realização e aceitação cruzaram a face dele. E então algo mais que lhe disse que ele queria isso tanto quanto ela queria.

"Sara… esta semana seria tudo que isso pode jamais ser. Você está certo que você vai estar bem com isso?"

O coração dela começou a bater novamente. "Eu vou com Tennyson dessa vez."

Um fantasma de um sorriso engatou em um canto da boca dele. "Eu não gostaria de magoar você com isso."

"Grissom, eu já estou lidando com a dor da perda e eu nunca sequer experimentei os prazeres do amor."

"O que você está propondo é perigoso. Não é como se nós apenas pudéssemos dizer adeus aqui e esquecer que isso nunca aconteceu. Nós nos vemos quase todos os dias."

"Então… como isso é diferente dos dois últimos anos? Você disse que você quer fazer amor comigo. Quer sim quer não nós dormirmos juntos aqui não irá mudar como nós sentimos um sobre o outro."

Uma centelha de algo sombreou seus olhos e ele olhou-a por um longo tempo. "Deus, Sara… você faz tão difícil dizer-lhe não para você."

"Então não diga." Ela percebeu que estava perigosamente perto de implorar, mas recusou-se a deixar seu orgulho roubar-lhe algo que havia desejado demasia por tanto tempo. Mas ela havia dito tudo que iria dizer. Ele teria que cruzar a linha de chegada por si mesmo.

"Isto é insano," ele disse, mas ela podia dizer que ele estava fraquejando. "Você merece tão mais do que eu posso dar." Ele deu um passo adiante, mais perto da linha de chegada, e enlaçou seus dedos com os dela. A batida do coração dela tão rápida e difícil que ela pensou que ele poderia ouvi-la. "Nós não podemos levar este tropeção em nossas vidas de volta para casa. Você pode aceitar isso, Sara? Você pode me prometer que você vai voltar para casa sem se arrepender?"

Uma pessoa mais sã teria observado o aviso dele, se virado, e corrido. Mas Sara viera muito longe para deixar que uma minúscula picada de medo pelo futuro a dissuadisse de alguma felicidade no presente. Ela levantou dedos trêmulos à face dele e encontrou-o na linha de chegada. "Eu prometo," ela sussurrou, seus lábios a meras polegadas dos deles, prometendo-lhe tanto mais.

Ele olhou fixamente para os lábios dela por um longo momento, como se ele pudesse encontrar a resposta que necessitava ali. E então, ele piscou e engoliu convulsivamente. "Eu penso que eu irei, hã, entrar para o café afinal."


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

_**Angra Zephyr, Lago Tahoe**_

Grissom tomou ternamente a face dela em suas mãos e fitou dentro de seus olhos. "Não é tarde demais para mudar de idéia".

"É isso que você quer?' Sara questionou sem fôlego, surpresa que sua voz funcionasse. Seu coração já estava acelerando em antecipação do que estava por vir.

"Não," ele sussurrou de volta,

A língua dela saiu para molhar seus lábios. "Eu também."

A boca dele avançou sua e o ar lutou dentro dos pulmões dela num suspiro involuntário seguido pelo dele, os únicos sons no quarto, misturando-se com o pulsar trovejante nos ouvidos dela. Os primeiros toques dos lábios dele haviam abruptamente conduzido-a mais fundo dentro do abismo de sensações que havia começado na sua porta no momento em que ele havia concordado em passar a noite com ela.

As mãos dele se deslocaram por suas costas, vagando gentilmente, sua exploração controlada, ainda que Sara pudesse senti-las tremendo através do leve algodão de sua blusa. As mãos dela avançaram lentamente sobre a camisa dele, seus punhos juntando e puxando pelo tecido cobrindo seu peito. Suas bocas abriram-se simultaneamente, suas línguas tocaram e se confundiram em um dividido gemido gutural.

Os lábios deles se afastaram e seus olhos se encontraram. As pálpebras dele estavam pesadas, sua respiração desigual, "Sara…"

O nome dela não era mais que um sussurro, uma breve prorrogação antes que ele capturasse seus lábios novamente. A língua dele deslizou dentro de sua boca, acariciou e provou, enquanto suas mãos moveram-se com crescente abandono sobre suas costas, arrastando sua blusa para cima um pouco mais com cada carícia firme.

Quando elas deslizaram sob sua blusa e os lábios dele se moveram para seu pescoço, Sara pensou que seus joelhos poderiam se dobrar sob ela.

Ela jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e o agarrou enquanto virava a cabeça, oferecendo sua carne sensível para a boca dele. Sua pele formigou com cada toque dos lábios ardentes dele, a língua dele moveu-se, provou, os dentes mordiscaram na junção de seu pescoço e ombro, então gentilmente sugaram, mandando ondas de calor fervente para o ventre dela.

A respiração dela prendeu-se em um gemido de prazer e ela se arqueou contra ele sentindo a evidência de sua excitação pressionada contra ela. Oh, Deus! Este é Grissom, ela teve que lembrar a si mesma, tocando-a, sem-vergonha de sua paixão enquanto suas mãos agarravam os quadris dela e segurando-a firmemente contra ele.

E então ele se endireitou, suspendeu-a, a saliência firme de sua excitação criando uma deliciosa fricção no vértice das coxas dela. Ele a carregou para a cama e colocou-a de costas lentamente, a jornada corpo dele abaixo tão divertida quanto a jornada acima havia sido. Seus olhos queimavam dentro dos dela no brilho suave da lâmpada na sua mesa de cabeceira, enquanto seus dedos lutavam com os botões de sua camiseta sem mangas.

O coração dela batendo, Sara observou-o enquanto ele deslizou a camiseta para fora de seus ombros e jogava-a descuidadamente em uma cadeira próxima. Ele tomou fôlego e o olhar dele deslocou-se, subindo para o rosto dela, sua garganta, seus seios, e de volta mais uma vez, olhos bem abertos e brilhantes, como se receasse pela visão dela.

Ela sorriu timidamente enquanto ele pousava uma mão hesitante na base de sua garganta e deslizou-a lentamente por seu peito com seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã fechado. Ela não podia mover-se. Pensando que tudo nela gritava por mais, ela ficou imóvel durante a exploração sensual de seu tórax. Sem uma palavra, ele ergueu-a novamente, e segurando-a com um braço, ele arrastou a coberta da cama com a mão livre e colocou-a nos lençóis frios.

Ele inclinou a cabeça dele para um mamilo sensível, provocou isso com os lábios dele através da renda delicada de seu sutiã, extraindo isso gentilmente com os dentes dele, enquanto o polegar dele e indicador trabalhavam o dentro de pequeno aperto.

Um gemido de prazer escapou de sua garganta, e Sara fechou seus olhos.

Ela havia sonhado com esse momento, mas seus sonhos mais eróticos nunca haviam sido tão próximos da realidade de Grissom tocando-a tão intimamente... Tão reverentemente. Ela havia perdido todo o senso de tempo e espaço desde a primeira promessa dos lábios dele, e agora ela estava perdendo seu coração pra ele mais uma vez.

Ela sempre o havia amado, e aquilo fez aquele ato de amor tão mais especial e excitante que qualquer coisa que ela havia experimentado no passado. Não era apenas o corpo dela respondendo ao dele. O coração dela estava bem ali com o dele, saltando em tantas batidas, isso era quase assustador. Ela nunca havia experimentado sexo com amor. Ela nunca havia se sentido completamente feminina e desejável. Ou o desejo duelando entre amor e sexo que agitou entre seu coração e sua vagina.

De um lado ela queria precipitar as coisas, tocá-lo arbitrariamente, incitá-lo a se unir a ela; por outro lado, ela apenas queria tomá-lo e saborear egoisticamente cada segundo do lento e sensual ato de amor dele.

Ela queria gravar a fogo cada delicioso segundo da necessidade dele por ela na memória.

Os lábios dele desceram de seus seios para seu abdome, extraindo outro suspiro delicado dela. Quando a boca dele alcançou o cós de suas calças, ele deslizou-as fora, puxando a roupa de baixo junto, e descartou-as no assoalho. A camisa pólo dele juntou-se a elas.

Ele voltou à sua posição ajoelhada entre as pernas dela e removeu o sutiã dela.

Sara deitou nua sob o olhar investigativo dele, mas toda a timidez havia sumido. Ela encarou o peito dele, largo e naturalmente musculoso, e ela se esticou, incapaz de conter para não tocá-lo. Ela sentou-se e começou sua própria exploração gentil da linha de trás do pescoço dele, para baixo dos peitorais esculpidos que ela havia apenas podido imaginar sob as camisas e jaquetas dele.

Sua boca seguiu, chovendo o peito com delicados beijos antes de aterrar em um mamilo plano. Ela ouviu a tomada afiada da respiração dele e sorriu. Ela não pode deixar de pensar nada mais satisfatório que saber que ela havia afetado-o tão fortemente quanto ele a afetava.

Os dedos dele se enredaram em seus cabelos e o peito dele subiu e caiu sob seus lábios com cada respiração estrangulada. Então ele gemeu e empurrou sua cabeça para trás. A boca dele procurou a dela vorazmente, e a mão dele era doce tortura enquanto se movia por seu corpo abaixo, por seu quadril e sua coxa. Os dedos dele deslizaram para o calor e umidade entre suas pernas, e seus quadris subiram em resposta. Ele afagou-a delicadamente, e então adicionou pressão, deixando sua necessidade aumentar, até ela se contorcer com a mão dele, seus dedos se enterrando nos ombros dele.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ela, seus olhos escuros e vítreos. 'Deus, Sara,' ele sussurrou asperamente, 'eu quero tanto você...'

O coração dela bateu na garganta com as palavras dele. Oh, se apenas a vontade dele fosse maus que física, o mundo dela poderia ser perfeito. Mas o que ela estava pensando? Porque ela estava mesmo desejando por mais quando seu mundo estava quase perfeito justo agora droga?

Sara levantou uma mão para a face áspera pela barba dele e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. 'Eu quero você, muito'.

Ele deixou a cama e rapidamente removeu o resto das roupas dele.

Sara tentou não encará-lo, mas ela não pode impedir. Ela havia tão frequentemente sonhado como ele pareceria sob as camadas de roupa dele, e agora seus olhos se deleitaram na masculinidade completa do corpo largo dele enquanto ele tornava a se juntar a ela na cama. Ela não pôde esperar para tocá-lo novamente – todo ele, sentir a pele dele contra a dela, se conectar com ele no íntimo mais íntimo.

Ele levantou-a sem esforço ao meio do colchão e abaixou a cabeça dela nos travesseiros, antes de cair sobre ela, suportando seu peso nos antebraços, e embalando a cabeça dela em suas mãos. Os olhos dele, escuros com desejo, estavam fitando os seus quando ele penetrou seu corpo em um curto, delicado golpe, parando para dar-lhe tempo para se ajustar a ele.

Uma rede de sensações passou através dela, tocando seu corpo, coração, e alma. Suas sobrancelhas pareciam pesadas, e suas paredes se apertaram instintivamente em torno dele. Ela tocou as costas dele, deslizando suas mãos abaixo da espinha, levantando seus pés sobre ele para arrastar as solas dos pés ao longo das panturrilhas dele. Com suas mãos na curva das costas dele, ela silenciosamente incitou-o a lhe dar mais.

E ele deu, só um pouco mais. Então ele parou novamente, enquanto o roçar incessante dos lábios dele na sua face e pescoço incendiava-a e enviava uma mistura de sensações ardentes rodando no fundo de seu abdome. Crescendo em intensidade com cada toque. Cada respiração áspera contra sua orelha.

Sara sabia o que era estar faminta pelo toque de um homem, mas ela nunca havia sentido uma necessidade tão crua e intensa. Ela abriu seus olhos e olhou para ele, silenciosamente aquela necessidade, e a mão dele lentamente deixou o emaranhado de seu cabelo e moveu-se corpo abaixo para seu quadril; Ela levantou-a para ele, e mergulhou pelo resto do caminho dentro dela.

O longo e duro golpe dele deu fôlego a ela e o nome dele saiu dela em uma arfada. Algo cintilou nos olhos dele então, como um flash de luz queimando quente, mais quente, se aquilo era possível. Ela ouviu a inalação afiada na respiração dele, enquanto ele começava a se mover, sempre tão lentamente dentro dela, o olhar penetrante dele nunca deixando seus olhos enquanto seu prazer continuava a crescer, como carvões quentes na orla da ignição em um inferno completamente desenvolvido.

Ela se segurou, querendo prolongar o momento tanto quanto fosse possível.

Mas a respiração dele estava ficando mais rápida com seus lábios, os olhos dele estavam toldados com desejo e queimando com alguma coisa que Sara podia apenas imaginar, uma emoção mais profunda do que ela já havia testemunhado neles. Seus dedos afundaram no cabelo dele, e ela levantou a cabeça convidativamente.

Ele esmagou seus lábios contra os dela num gemido; ela soube que o controle dele estava sumindo quando ele acelerou o ritmo, martelando dela, e ela arqueou-se, encontrando-o a cada golpe.

E então ela perdeu todo o controle de seu corpo. Sua respiração prendeu, e ela abriu sua boca em um gemido desesperado, suas mãos agarrando a parte de trás da cabeça dele para esmagar a boca dele mais fortemente contra a sua. A língua dele deslizou e misturou-se selvagemente com a sua enquanto a pressão aumentava, e suas paredes começaram a pulsar erraticamente, prendendo-o firmemente, antes que seu corpo entrasse em erupção em um grito que o enviou além do limite com ela.

Ele desabou sobre ela e enterrou a face em seu pescoço, a respiração vindo em pequenos ofegos, o coração batendo no ritmo do dela contra seus seios. Lágrimas silenciosas encheram seus olhos enquanto ela acariciava o pescoço dele com seu nariz e corria seus dedos lentamente sobre as costas dele, pra cima e pra baixo, em um movimento gentil delicado.

Ele estremeceu violentamente e soltou um longo suspiro.

Isso foi um pouco antes dele se levantar para olhá-la, um sorriso em seus lábios. 'Bem, bem, bem, Srta Sidle,' ele murmurou sem certeza. 'Eu acho que você deu um novo significado a _excitante_.'

Ela sorriu. 'Engraçado. Eu estava justamente pra dizer o mesmo de você.'

Os olhos dele foram até os lábios dela, e ele inclinou sua cabeça muito suavemente para tocar sua boca na dela. Quando ele olhou-a novamente, sua expressão era séria. 'Como você está se sentindo?'

'Hummm, morta, eu acho,' Sara respondeu sem fôlego. 'E viva ao mesmo tempo.'

_Deliciosamente feliz, e tão apaixonada__…_

As palavras, como suas emoções, estavam muito próximas à superfície, mas Sara sabia melhor como exprimi-las. Isso era um sonho, e como todos os sonhos, ela acordaria eventualmente dele. E quando ela o fizesse, ela enfrentaria o fato que ele nunca se sentiria completamente da mesma maneira a respeito dela. Mas por agora, ela se permitiria o sonho, e ela não o arruinaria incitando-o a dizer coisas que ela realmente não precisava, nem para querer, para ouvir. Ao invés disso, ela disse com toda sinceridade, 'eu apenas estou grata pela pequena coincidência do destino que pôs você no cruzeiro hoje à noite.'

Ele tirou o peso de cima dela, rolou sobre suas costas e apoiou o braço no travesseiro dela em um convite silencioso para ela chegar mais perto, ao que ela respondeu se virando e se aconchegando nele. Ele estendeu o lençol sobre eles e colocou seus braços em volta dela.

Sara concordou gentilmente, e fechou os olhos. Se ela morresse agora mesmo, ela morreria uma mulher feliz.

'Sara, eu, hã, tenho uma confissão a fazer,' ele murmurou, depositando um beijo no cabelo dela. 'Sorte não teve nada a ver com eu estar no barco esta noite.'

Ela franziu a testa e apoiou-se num cotovelo para olhar pra ele. Ela pegou na mão dele e enlaçou seus dedos com os dele. 'Não teve?' ela perguntou indiferentemente, depositando um beijo no polegar dele de forma ausente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, seus olhos sorrindo dentro dos dela. 'Eu vi você no quiosque comprando uma passagem e eu, hã, convenci a mulher que lhe vendeu a me dizer em qual cruzeiro você estaria.'

Sara jogou-lhe um olhar curioso. Ele havia planejado isso? Quanto da noite inteira havia sido premeditada, ela quis saber. De algum modo ela não poderia visualizar Grissom levando uma traição tão longe.

Sara balançou a cabeça rapidamente e fez a pergunta mais importante em sua cabeça. 'Por quê?'

'Eu não estava satisfeito com o modo como deixamos as coisas noite passada,' ele disse lentamente. Ele soltou o fôlego e colocou-a mais abaixo em seu peito. 'Eu queria falar com você. O cruzeiro era uma oportunidade de ter sua atenção irrestrita.'

'Sem rotas de fuga,' ela murmurou contra o peito dele.

A mão dele moveu-se no cabelo dela, seus dedos penteando em longas, lentas carícias. 'Me perdoa?'

Sara fechou os olhos. 'Humm'. A massagem calmante dele em seu couro cabeludo e o subir e descer do peito dele eram como uma droga embalando-a num estado de torpor.

Ela poderia provocá-lo sobre sua pequena traição no dia seguinte – não havia nada realmente para perdoar – mas esta noite ela queria apenas aquecer-se no arrebol de ter feito amor com um homem, o único homem, que ela realmente quisera.

'Cansada'

Ela assentiu fracamente e deixou escapar um assentimento.

Grissom se espreguiçou e apagou a luz. Ele passou um braço em volta dela e puxou-a contra si.

'Noite,' ela murmurou, enquanto ela descansava o braço no peito dele e apoiava a Mao sobre a forte, firme batida do coração dele.

'Boa noite. Sara.'

Ela sentiu o roçar dos lábios dele, suaves como uma pena, contra sua testa antes de sucumbir ao sono.

~ * ~

O CORPO DE SARA DOÍA. A sensação não era desconhecida, uma vez que não fazia muito tempo desde que ela havia se sentido desconfortável, e desde então, não havia se sentido totalmente bem.

Ela afundou mais no travesseiro, as memórias da noite passada penetrando na confusão de um cérebro que estava vagando acordando e tentando voltar a dormir. Ela lembrou-se de tudo vividamente, do momento que ele havia fechado a portada atrás deles e jogado a jaqueta nas costas da cadeira, como ele havia alcançado-a, confiante, livre de todas as reservas que ele poderia ter sobre passar a noite com ela. Oh! Quão lentamente ele havia despertado seu corpo, mente, e coração até que houve somente ele, e ela, e não havia nenhum lugar para pensamento, só sentimento.

Mais tarde eles haviam dormido, abraçando um ao outro até que uma fatia da luz do sol se derramou pelo quarto.

Sara sorriu e se mexeu, procurando por Grissom, precisando estar perto dele novamente.

Ele não estava lá.

Os olhos dela se abriram e ela se sentou. 'Grissom,' ela chamou, e então percebeu que as roupas dele haviam sumido. Os lençóis, onde ele havia dormido, estavam frios ao toque. Há quanto tempo ele havia ido? Há quanto tempo ela estava dormindo sozinha?

Sara levantou as pernas até o peito e enrolou os braços em volta delas. Seu queixo caiu sobre os joelhos, e ela engoliu um nó doloroso em sua garganta. Como ele pudera apenas levantar e sair sem mais que um obrigado, senhora? Se não fosse a marca no travesseiro dele, ela pensaria que havia sonhado a coisa toda.

Ela respirou fundo para aliviar a dor no peito. Ela tinha que sair dali, da cama em que eles haviam partilhado tudo tão brevemente. Ela jogou as pernas pelo lado da cama e foi para o closet pegar o robe. Seu coração pesado, ela pisou através do silêncio opressivo da cabine para o banheiro para sua rotina matinal.

Vários minutos mais tarde, ela estava mais ou menos brincando com seu cabelo molhado com uma toalha quando ouviu uma batida suave na porta. Seu coração deu um salto e se alojou na garganta. Quem poderia ser?

Ela abriu a porta para Grissom, apoiado casualmente contra a soleira da porta, vestindo seus jeans desbotados cobertos com uma camisa verde justa e um sorriso desarmante que fez um longo caminho matando a dor no coração dela.

'Oi,' ele falou suavemente.

Ele parecia tão fresco quanto o ar morno da manhã. O sol brilhava nas ondas prateadas da cabeça dele, e os pássaros cantavam alegremente ao fundo. Ele parecia incrivelmente sexy, e feliz, Sara notou, e lutou contra um desejo repentino, forte de jogar seu braço em torno dele e arrastá-lo para dentro da cabana.

Ela engoliu um sorriso. 'Você esqueceu alguma coisa?' ela perguntou desapaixonadamente, e quase se arrependeu disso quando o sorriso dele hesitou e os olhos perderam o brilho. Sara deixou-o na porta e descartou a toalha no alto do trocador. Ela remexeu nas gavetas por roupa de baixo. Ela não olhou pra ele quando ele veio e fechou a porta, mas pôde sentir s olhos dele seguindo cada movimento seu.

'Eu trouxe desjejum,' ela o ouviu dizer, e ela lançou-lhe um olhar sobre o ombro, notando o saco de pepel pardo que ele segurava. Ele tentou outro sorriso. 'Café e bolinhos.'

Uma oferta de paz? 'Obrigada,' ela disse brandamente, e fechou o guarda-roupa.

Ela ouviu o suspiro pesado dele e o farfalhar do saco enquanto ele o colocava no balcão da cozinha.

'Sara…' As costas dela se enrijeceram quando ele se aproximou dela. Ela olhou pra cima e encontrou o olhar desconcertado dele no espelho. 'O que está errado?'

'Nada,' ela disse igualmente, mas a palavra soou como uma mentira em seus próprios ouvidos. Ela pegou a toalha e levou-a ao cabelo novamente.

Grissom arrancou a toalha de suas mãos e jogou-a de volta no vestiário. Ele agarrou-a e virou-a para encará-lo. 'Isso não é _nada_. Eu fiz algo de errado?'

Sara abriu a boca para dizer-lhe exatamente o que ele havia feito de errado, mas fechou outra vez quando percebeu como isso soaria. Possessiva, pegajosa. De modo algum a imagem de mulher independente, incapaz de ser afetada que ela queria tanto passar. Ela contorceu-se para fugir do aperto dele e foi sentar-se na ponta da cama. 'Você se arrepende da noite passada?' ela perguntou impassível.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram em confusão. 'Não,' ele disse rapidamente, e então seu o olhar desviou-se de modo culpado. Ele olhou para ela por um momento antes de se juntar a ela na ponta da cama. Ele pegou sua mão na dele. 'Bem, talvez por um minuto.' Havia um pedido de desculpas no tom de voz dele e levantar dos ombros dele.

Sara maldisse silenciosamente as lágrimas que picavam seus olhos. Ela piscou rapidamente e olhou para longe. 'Foi no minuto que você foi embora?'

'Sara…' Ele roçou na parte de trás de seu cabelo desde o rosto dela. 'Olhe pra mim, por favor. Isso não foi—' Ele deve ter visto a magoa nos olhos dela então porque parou de falar e apenas olhou pra ela, percebendo a compreensão na face dele. Ele inspirou fundo, então a mão dele estava em seu cabelo, e ele estava puxando o rosto dela para o dele.

O beijo dele estava cheio de censura primeiro, e então seus lábios suavizaram, apelando por perdão. Quando os lábios dele deixaram os dela, ele envolveu seus braços em volta dela e segurou-a contra ele.

Sara mirou suavemente o pescoço dele.

'Não era realmente arrependimento, você sabe,' ele disse roucamente, depositando um beijo suave no topo da cabeça dela. 'Como qualquer um pode se arrepender da realização de uma fantasia? Mas, quando um homem faz amor com uma mulher ele... se importa com isso, ele fica o mais vulnerável possível. Isso pode ser assustador.'

Sara sorriu para si mesma. Ela era muito bom em desculpas, ela decidiu.

'Do que ele tem medo, Grissom?' ela murmurou provocantemente.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela endireitou-se e olhou para ele, recebendo o olhar chocado dele com divertimento. Os lábios dela se repuxaram docemente, deixando-o saber que ele não tinha que responder àquilo. A maioria dos homens não gostava de demonstrar suas emoções, e Grissom era mais reservado que a maioria. O ato de amor poderia tê-lo deixado se sentindo exposto, e isso, ela decidiu, foi por que ele sentiu necessidade de sair antes que acordasse.

O lábio dele contraiu-se em resposta ao sorriso dela e uma luz encantadora apareceu nos olhos deles. 'Que tal um pouco de café?'

Sara riu e seguiu para a área da cozinha. 'Então... o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?'

'Eu pensei que iríamos pescar.'

'Pescar,' ela interrompeu. 'Eu.'

Ele riu. 'Não me diga. Você também nunca pesca.'

'Não desde que eu tinha seis anos. Eu peguei esse peixe-gato enorme. Era tão feio que eu explodi em lágrimas e joguei minha vara na água. Meu pai nunca me levou para pescar depois disso.'

Grissom riu, e isso foi um som bonito.

Ela pegou uma das cadeiras da mesa enquanto ele separava dois copos de isopor e pegava os bolinhos com guardanapos do saco de papel.

E então ele franziu a testa.

'O quê?' ela perguntou enquanto ele pegava uma cadeira diante dela na mesa pequena.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar nervosa. 'Nós, hã, precisamos falar sobre... a noite passada.'

'Eu acho que falamos.'

Ele balançou a cabeça. 'Não aquilo. Nós, hã, não usamos qualquer proteção...'

Os olhos de Sara se arregalaram enquanto uma ferroada de medo golpeava seu intestino. Como ela pudera esquecer aquilo? Como ela pudera ser tão estúpida?

'Por favor me diga que você está tomando pílula,' ele implorou, mas ele já sabia a resposta. Ela viu o olhar preocupado dele, e estava certa que ela tinha um semelhante.

'Oh, Deus, Grissom. Eu apenas parei… e esqueci completamente…' Ele encarou-a por um longo momento incômodo, até que ela apenas não poderia sustentar mais o olhar dele. Ela se sentiu completamente estúpida. Ela e Hank haviam usado preservativos no início, e depois de um tempo e diversas discussões, ela havia começado a tomar pílula. Quando eles terminaram, ela não viu necessidade de continuar. Aquilo nunca havia combinado com ela, de qualquer modo. Mas ela havia se tornado tão acostumada a não se preocupar com controle de natalidade, que havia se esquecido sobre tudo isso na noite passada. 'Oh, Deus,' ela gemeu. 'Eu sinto muito.'

'Ei, não se desculpe. Eu não pensei nisso tampouco.'

'Você sabe…' ela começou, fazendo um rápido cálculo mental, 'nós provavelmente não temos nada pra nos preocuparmos. Eu não estou na fase perigosa do meu ciclo, então as probabilidades de eu estar grávida são poucas ou nenhuma.'

Ele concordou fracamente e sua face iluminou-se. Ele soltou a respiração. 'OK, mas não vamos dar mais chances.' Ele remexeu dentro do saco, tirou um pacote de preservativo, e colocou sobre a mesa.

Sara pegou isto, sua tensão sobre a ameaça degravidez e as razões dele abandoná-la mais cedo, esquecidas. Ele havia deixado suas intenções claras em mais modos que um com um simples gesto.

Ela sorriu sugestivamente. 'Humm. Você tem certeza que vão servir?'

Ele franziu os lábios e pegou a mão dela sobre a mesa. Ele pegou-a e puxou-a para ele. Ela deixou-se cair no colo dele, escarranchada. 'Só há um modo de descobrir,' ele disse, enquanto ele enterrava a face entre os seios dela.

'Eu pensei que você queria ir pescar.' A respiração dela falhou quando os lábios dele se moveram sobre sua pele sob as sobras frouxas de seu robe.

Ele envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura dela e puxou-a para ainda mais perto, até que o inchaço de suas calças descansou confortavelmente entre as pernas dela. Ele capturou um mamilo em sua boca com seus dentes. 'Os peixes ainda não estão mordendo.'

'Humm… Você tem certeza?' ela perguntou sem fôlego com a fantasia de libertar o membro grosso dele e deslizar em cima disso com ela se retorcendo no colo dele. 'Certamente tem algo mordendo aqui.'

A boca dele deixou seu seio e ela olhou pra ela. ' A isca é irresistível.' Ele levantou-se abruptamente, colocando-a de pé junto com ele. Sara colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e as pernas em torno da cintura dele enquanto ele carregava-a para a cama. Ele colocou-a delicadamente no colchão e abaixou-se até a metade sobre ela. 'Muito irresistível,' ele murmurou antes de tomar sua boca de modo apaixonado.

Ele deslizou a mão sob a bainha do robe curto dela, e gemeu quando encontrou pele nua. 'Eu gosto disso,' ele disso enquanto a mão moveu-se da coxa dela para a nádega nua e apertou-a delicadamente.

Sara começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele. 'Mas você tem muitas roupas no meio do caminho.'

Ele sorriu e alcançou o zíper enquanto ela continuava a lutar com os botões teimosos.

Logo, eles estavam ambos nus e descobrindo um ao outro com suas mãos e seus lábios. Quando a boca dela fechou-se sobre ele, Grissom inalou afiadamente e arrastou-a sobre seu corpo. Ele lançou-a para trás e prendeu os pulsos dela sobre sua cabeça. Ele começou a dizer algo e então parou, sua expressão tornando-se séria.

Parte superior do formulário

Ele escovou o cabelo dela para trás sobre o travesseiro com dedos inseguros, e então embalou a face dela em sua mão. 'Me desculpe por ter desaparecido mais cedo,' ele disse roucamente. 'Não vai acontecer novamente.'

Sara sorriu nos olhos dele. 'Bem... Eu tenho que dizer que você está perdoado. Mas eu acho que você tem que trabalhar mais duro que isso.'

Ele golpeou a coxa dela de forma brincalhona, e ela gargalhou, mas a gargalhada dela logo morreu e foi substituída por gemidos de prazer enquanto a boca dele começou uma íntima exploração de seu corpo.

Embora o ato de amor deles naquela manhã tivesse começado divertido, havia crescido rapidamente para uma necessidade tão urgentemente apaixonada quanto a noite passada. Mas havia determinado o tom para os próximos dias.

Quanto a acordar sozinho, Grissom tinha sido mantido a palavra. Não havia acontecido novamente... Pelo menos não até que ela voltasse a Las Vegas.

_**Las Vegas**_

O apito do telefone despertou-a de um sonho do qual ela desejou nunca ser acordada. Tinha sido tão real que ela teve que olhar para confirmar que Grissom não estava deitado ao lado dela; Ela tomou ar profundamente enquanto a sacudida familiar em seu coração lembrou-a que estava acabado.

Ela esticou-se até o aparelho, maldizendo suavemente enquanto percebia que ela só tinha dormido uma hora. 'Alô,' ela disse engrolando, enquanto sua cabeça caía de volta no travesseiro e ela fechava os olhos.

'Oi. Eu acordei você?'

A gentileza na voz dele fez seu coração dar cambalhotas. Seus olhos se abriram e ela engoliu dolorosamente. 'É... Tudo bem. Você, hã, precisa de mim?' O silêncio depois da frase foi tão logo que ela imaginou se ele haviam se desconectado. 'Grissom?'

'É, eu, hã… É, você e Nick. Nós temos que procurar no lago.'

'O que você encontrou no clube?'

'Você vai saber quando você chegar lá. Leve sua roupa impermeável.'

'Certo.'

Outro instante de silêncio se passou antes que ele dissesse, 'eu vejo você mais tarde,' e desligou.

Sara arrastou-se da cama e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Ela careteou quando olhou no espelhou e viu os círculos escuros sob os olhos. Ela lembrou a si mesma de parar numa farmácia no caminho do trabalho pra pegar um sedativo leve.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

_**Palm Grove Golf and Country Club, Las Vegas**_

O décimo-sétimo buraco não estava tão cheio de atividade quanto estivera no dia anterior. Quando Sara chegou no carro branco no clube, na sua roupa impermeável de CSI, apenas Grissom e Nick, vestido de modo similar, estavam ali, acompanhados de perto por dois policiais designados para guardar a cena.

O dia estava quente, o céu azul, e sem nuvens; um dia perfeito para golfe, mas não havia golfistas para praticar hoje. Eles estavam confinados em frente ao buraco nove até que os peritos completassem a investigação da cena do crime, quaisquer que fossem os donos do clube, o que poderia não ser no minuto a seguir.

Ela estacionou o carrinho motorizado próximo aos outros dois – o único que havia sido permitido no 'fairway' além do Denali de Grissom – e se juntou aos homens.

'Ei,' ela disse com mais entusiasmo que ela sentia.

Grissom apenas cedeu-lhe um olhar breve antes de lançar-se em seu resumo, endereçando a Nick mais que a ela. 'O doutor confirmou que foram duas armas... tacos de golfe. Duas mulheres do clube deram por falta de um taco cada uma, um taco de ferro e uma cunha de lançamento. Elas disseram a Brass que os perderam no mês passado.

'Pegue um par de tacos na sacola, se decida por um, e se esqueça do outro na grama,' Nick sugeriu.

Grissom concordou. 'As sacolas delas foram examinadas no laboratório mais cedo; ambas estavam limpas... sem traços de sangue para ligá-las à vítima. Brass está procurando por um motivo, mas sem as armas do crime, o juiz não emitirá um mandato para procurar nos carros ou nas casas delas.'

O olhar de Nick examinou a distância. 'Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar nesta área,' ele disse de modo desatento, sua face mostrando sinais adiantados de resignação.

Sara soube que ele já havia pulado em direção para o cenário da 'agulha no palheiro'. Grissom diria 'é, mas felizmente nós estamos apenas procurando uma agulha.' Ou, neste caso, duas.

Antes que Nick pudesse dizer alguma coisa que pudesse trair sua atitude mais uma vez – algo de seu traço derrotista – Sara disse, 'Mas elas poderia ter carregado esses tacos pra longe sem qualquer transferência de sangue para seu equipamento ou pelo trajeto dos buracos?'

Grissom finalmente olhou pra ela. 'É no que estou pensando.'

Grissom arrastou o olhar para longe, mas não antes de Sara reconhecer um flash sutil de aprovação nele. Ele moveu-se pra longe, e Sara e Nick seguiram em silêncio.

No alto do banco de areia que encimava o lago artificial, Grissom parou e indicou as diversas gotas de sangue na grama. 'Não há evidência de sangue além desse ponto,' ele disse dando uma olhadela pra Sara. 'Se nossas suspeitas lançaram os tacos no lago, elas provavelmente fizeram isso nesse ponto.' Ele virou-se para Nick. 'Nós vamos marcar a área de busca. Eu tenho um par de tacos prontos na mala do SUV. Você poderia pegá-los, por favor?'

'OK, chefe.'

Sara observou Nick se afastar e então deslocou os olhos para o lago, ansiosa para deslizar na água fria. Ela olhou esperançosa para Nick que vestia apenas as calças da roupa impermeável, a qual era reforçada e presa com alças nos ombros. Sara tinha o mesmo modelo, mas como mulher, não tinha o luxo de vestir só a parte de baixo. E apesar do pouco peso – feito para o clima quente – a parte de cima do conjunto se sobrepunha à parte de baixo em vários centímetros, fazendo-se desconfortavelmente quente sob o sol escaldante de Nevada.

'Você está bem pra fazer isso?' Grissom perguntou quietamente perto dela.

Sara franziu a testa. 'Claro, por quê?'

'Você parece…cansada. Você dormiu um pouco?'

Ela assentiu rapidamente, e então fechou os olhos num suspiro. Ela estava além do cansaço. Ela estava aturdida. E com calor. E ela nunca quisera rastejar pra um lugar quieto e dormir mais do que ela queria agora mesmo. E ela sabia que não existia meio de mentir para Grissom sobre isso. Ela havia visto as sombras escuras sob os olhos dela; ela podia vê-las também.

'Não muito,' ela finalmente admitiu. 'Eu acho que ainda estou no meu ritmo de sono de Tahoe.'

Ele lhe deu um longo olhar inquiridor, e então olhou para longe. 'Você não teve um programa de sono.' A voz dele havia baixado, dando uma qualidade íntima, quase sedutora.

Grissom a conhecia pessoalmente agora, tanto quanto profissionalmente, mas naquele momento era com o chefe que ela estava falando, e na noite passada ela precisara dele para pensar que ela não estava pronta para a tarefa. Ela ignorou o tremor em seu coração e sorriu. 'Eu estou bem.'

Ele olhou para ela de modo cético justamente quando Nick retornou com os tacos pondo um fim na curta conversa.

'Oi, chefe. Isso é muito massa,' ele disse para os dois tacos de golfe que trazia de volta para o SUV. Ele entregou um pra Sara.

Era um taco de ferro, com o cabo protegido com nylon pesado e na ponta de cada um havia uma bóia vermelha e branca. Nick segurava um similar que Sara achou que fosse uma cunha de lançamento.

Grissom inclinou a cabeça em direção ao lago. 'Vocês dois estão prontos pra lançá-los ali dentro?'

Nick concordou e se posicionou próximo à mancha de sangue na grama.

Quando eles pisaram para trás para lhe dar espaço para se movimentar, Sara espiou para Grissom com curiosidade. 'Por que dois?'

'Bem… uma vez que nós não sabemos a força do assassino, isso vai nos dar uma área para trabalhar.'

Ela concordou e observou Nick jogar o taco dele na água. Ele afundou , e a bóia subiu, marcando o primeiro ponto.

'Sua vez,' Nick disse. 'Veja se você pode me ultrapassar,' ele provocou.

Sara deu um sorrisinho. 'Eu poderia ultrapassar você até dormindo, Nicky. Saia do caminho.'

Mas ela não tentou ultrapassar Nick. Ela foi com um pouco mais de precisão tentando imaginar como o assassino havia segurado o taco e como ele ou ela teria se sentido depois do assassinado. Em pânico? Apressado? Com raiva? Tentar entrar na mente de um assassino não era algo que ela gostava de fazer, porém frequentemente, era necessário.

Ela arremessou o taco no ar, e ele caiu há alguns metros do de Nick; a bóia surgiu na superfície.

Nick veio até ela com um sorriso triunfante na face. Ele se encostou. 'Você não me ultrapassou,' ele constatou com um sussurro audível.

'Eu não estava tentando,' ela sussurrou de volta.

Ele riu. 'Decerto você não estava.'

Eles colocaram suas mascaras de mergulho e as ajustaram. Nick olhou para ela. 'Pronta pra um mergulho?'

Ela concordou e pôs as luvas. Eles entraram na água lentamente e andaram tanto quanto puderam em direção aos marcadores, e quando ficou muito fundo, eles mergulharam.

A água estagnada era suja e escura, fazendo a busca mais difícil, e Sara já dera quatro mergulhos antes de localizar a peça brilhante de metal no fundo lamacento. Ela apanhou aquilo, e localizou os olhos de Nick, acenando com o polegar pra cima antes de subir à tona.

'Encontrei um,' ela disparou para Grissom que estivera assistindo o progresso deles da margem. 'Você precisa de umas bolas extras enquanto estamos nisso? Existe uma tonelada delas aqui embaixo.'

Os lábios dele reprimiram o fantasma de um sorriso quanto Sara saía com dificuldade do lago com o que, ela esperava, era uma das armas do crime. Grissom arrumava um grande pedaço de plástico que ele havia colocado no chão para receber a evidência. Os olhos dele pousaram nela quando ela se juntou a ele no banco de areia e depositou o taco na folha de plástico, e então franziu a testa.

Ela seguiu o olhar dele por seu corpo. 'Oh Deus!' Ela caiu no chão e começou a sacudir as pernas freneticamente numa tentativa fútil de remover as pequenas, escuras, lesmas que atacavam sua pele. 'Oh Deus, Grissom,' ela gritou, 'por favor tire isso de mim.'

Grissom procurou uma pinça no bolso. 'Fique parada,' ele mandou enquanto ele agarrava a perna direita dela pelo tornozelo e começou a tirar as desagradáveis sanguessugas.

Sara não podia olhar. Ela sentou-se sobre as mãos e fechou os olhos, e não os abriu novamente até que ela ouviu Nick a caminho da margem.

'Achei o outro,' ele disse com um sorriso satisfeito. Quando ele percebeu a cena no banco de areia, ele olhou para ela curiosamente. 'O que está acontecendo?'

Grissom lançou-lhe um olhar sobre o ombro. 'Lesmas. Você tem algumas também.'

'Oh, cara… Eu odeio sanguessugas.' A despeito da declaração sincera dele, sua reação foi controlada em comparação com a de Sara. Ele depositou o outro taco de golfe na folha de plástico e sentou-se no chão perto dela. Grissom passou-lhe uma pinça.

Sara deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando ele arrancou a última das pernas dela, mas isso foi breve. Grissom removeu as nadadeiras dela para revelar várias mais atacando seus calcanhares e entre os dedos do pé. A pele dela arrepiou-se e estremeceu visivelmente.

Grissom deu-lhe um olhar breve. 'Você sabe, sanguessugas tem sido usadas muito efetivamente na Medicina desde 1500 A.C.,' ele disse suavemente. 'Elas drenam coágulos de sangue das feridas enquanto agentes anti-coagulantes em sua saliva mantêm o sangue do paciente incapaz de formar novos coágulos.'

Sara e Nick trocaram um olhar torto. 'Hã, Grissom, ' Sara disse com o primeiro sinal de humor desde que deixara a água, 'isso não está ajudando.'

Os olhos deles se encontraram e ele sorriu. Então o olhar dele baixou e ele alcançou-a para afastar o colarinho do traje de banho dela.

Notando a testa franzida dele, Sara estremeceu novamente. 'Droga, estas coisas estão por mim inteira?' O peito dela subiu e desceu enquanto ela respirava fundo e lutava com a vontade de despir a parte de cima do traje de banho.

Grissom começou a trabalhar ainda em outra criatura delgada que havia se grudado no tórax dela bem acima do colarinho, e como se ele tivesse lido sua mente, ele perguntou, 'Você tem algo pra se trocar?'

Ela possuía uma muda de roupas no SUV dela estacionado no clube, e ela disse isso a ele.

'Você está bem aqui, Nick?'

'Sim'.

Ele pegou a mão de Sara e ajudou-a a se levantar. 'Venha comigo.'

No SUV dele, ele alcançou uma sacola de roupas e entregou uma camisa-pólo preta. 'Aqui,' ele disse, estendo-a para ela, 'ponha isso e eu vou checar suas costas.'

Ela olhou pra cima em surpresa, mas ele já estava indo pra traseira do veículo para dar-lhe alguma privacidade. Ela olhou em volta, e satisfeita por estar bem escondida dos outros, ela tirou a parte de cima do traje de banho, checando para estar certa que não havia outras lesmas nela, e pôs a camisa dele sobre sua cabeça. Estava limpa, mas ainda tinha o cheiro dele, e ela fechou os olhos brevemente e inalou profundamente enquanto deslizava seus braços pelas mangas.

Era pelo menos quarto números maior que o dela, e ela começou a abotoar enquanto ela olhava de volta pra ele através da janela traseira lateral e surpreendia o olhar dele. Ele baixou os olhos rapidamente e ela poderia jurar que ele havia corado. Ele tinha estado espreitando, ela percebeu, virando-se, apertando os lábios pra disfarçar um sorriso de satisfação.

'Pronta?' ela ouviu-o perguntar, e ela assentiu.

A próxima coisa que ela soube, foi que ele estava levantando seu cabelo encharcado pra examinar seu pescoço, o calor dos dedos dele em sua pele enviando um arrepio muito diferente por seu corpo. Quando as mãos dele moveram-se sob a camisa por suas costas, o coração dela começou a acelerar. Ainda que o toque dele fosse impessoal, a mente era uma coisa poderosa, e seu corpo começou a responder às doces e muito recentes lembranças.

_**Zephyr Cove, Lake Tahoe**_

Sara observou em chocada descrença enquanto colocava um par de salva-vidas sob a cabeça e fez-se confortável na curva do barquinho de pesca. 'Você espera que eu nos leve em torno do lago e observe ambas as linhas enquanto você simplesmente deita aí?'

A piscadela dele era enfurecedora. 'Eu preciso de um cochilo. Me acorde se você qualquer uma das linhas se mexendo,' ele disse, baixando a aba do boné sobre os olhos. Ele deixou um suspiro satisfeito escapar, e Sara quis beijar o sorriso no rosto dele, ou arrancá-lo fora com um beijo, mas ela estava presa na parte de trás do barco tendo certeza que ela não estava deixando-os encalhados.

Ele, por outro lado, parecia quase confortável deitado na parte baixa do barco como um vagabundo preguiçoso, suas pernas cobertas de jeans desbotados cruzadas nos tornozelos e suas mãos juntas como se em oração sobre seu diafragma.

O coração dela inchou. Ela estava conhecendo Grissom em um nível ela havia apenas sonhado e, ela percebeu, caindo mais e mais profundamente apaixonada por ele no processo. Era excitante, mas igualmente amedrontador. Ela não quis mesmo pensar sobre o quanto sentiria falta dele quando eles voltassem a Vegas.

Ela agitou-se, recusando-se a deixar que a tristeza do futuro colocasse uma nuvem no momento que ela tinha com ele.

Ela deslocou o olhar primeiro para uma, depois para a outra vara de pesca. Ele havia preparado as duas linhas com peixinhos vivos – os quais ela havia se recusado a tocar, para imenso divertimento dele – e tinha acelerado o motor antes de diminuir a linha a uma velocidade para pesca.

Sara havia frequentemente acompanhado seu pai e irmão em viagens de pesca durante as férias deles no Norte da Califórnia – embora desde o seu incidente de pesca quanto tinha seis anos, ela tinha preferido prestar atenção do que realmente participar do esporte – mas nunca tinha visto esse método particular de pesca.

'Chama-se pesca à linha', Grisom havia explicado enquanto fazia sinal para que ela passasse para a proa e tomasse o controle do barco. Ele sustentou as varas acima de cada lado do barco para evitar emaranhar as linhas, e colocou os dois salva-vidas sob o assento do meio. 'A melhor maneira de apanhar uma truta Mackinaw,' ele acrescentou.

'Hã-hã. Como você sabe tanto sobre pesca?'

Ele deu de ombros. 'Eu costumava pescar sempre que podia quando trabalhei em Minneapolis.'

'Você trabalhou em Minneapolis?' ela perguntou surpresa, lembrando mais uma vez quão pouco ela realmente sabia sobre ele. 'Quando?'

'Há muito tempo atrás,' foi tudo que ele disse, e acostumada com as respostas vagas dele para tudo, Sara não insistiu.

Ela quis saber se ele era tão calado porque ele se sentia desconfortável falando sobre si mesmo, ou se ele apenas apreciava essa aura de mistério que ele carregava como uma segunda pele. Talvez ele estivesse escondendo um segredo escuro, ela pensou, lançando outro olhar na direção dele, fazendo um inventário mental do que ela sabia sobre ele que não envolvesse trabalho. A lista era bem pequena.

Ela suspirou e relanceou para as linhas outra vez, mas não havia mais ação lá do que havia no barco. Mesmo o lago estava quieto onde estavam, a oeste de Zephyr Cove, onde haviam dito que seria mais provável apanhar truta Mackinaw. Os únicos sons eram o zumbido delicado do motor e o grito ocasional de uma gaivota.

Era tranquilo, Sara admitiu. Muito agradável, ainda que ela lamentasse a oportunidade de apenas conversar, e talvez aprender mais sobre esse homem secreto que estava se entocando progressivamente o mais fundo possível em seu coração.

Ela ouviu então… o chicotear da linha que anunciou atividade de peixes abaixo, e seus olhos voaram para a ponta da vara no lado esquerdo do barco. Seu coração martelou. 'Grissom', ela disse em um sussurro áspero, ou porque não quis assustar o peixe, ou por causa de sua voz, com excitação e medo, não funcionou – ela não estava certa – mas um relance rápido na direção dele confirmou que ele não tinha ouvido. Ela estava a ponto de dizer novamente o nome dele quando a linha parou de se mover.

Ela soltou a respiração, tanto em alívio quanto em desapontamento. Então ela começou a fantasiar sobre realmente pegar algum peixe enquanto ele dormia, presenteando-lhe com o quinhão deles quando ele acordasse. Mas aquilo requeria uma habilidade que ela sabia que não possuía, ainda se ela pudesse realmente trazer sozinha o peixe para tirá-lo do anzol.

Quando ela ouviu a chicotada familiar da linha novamente, a outra dessa vez, seu coração deu um pulo. Ela debateu-se em apanhá-la sozinha, ou acordá-lo, mas a decisão foi rapidamente tomada dela quando a outra linha também começou a se mover.

Em pânico, Sara desligou o motor e ficou em pé no barco, procurando freneticamente pela rede, não pensando que eles não precisariam daquilo até que eles puxassem os peixes. 'Grissom!', ela gritou dessa vez. Ele agitou-se e ela olhou pra ele, notando primeiro o sorriso, e então os indicadores dele enganchados em cada linha sobre os carretéis, puxando-os.

'Seu filho-da-puta...'

Ele riu e alcançou-a, trazendo-a para baixo sem cerimônia para cima dele.

A gargalhada dele era contagiante, mas ela estava mais interessada em bater nele por causa da pequena peça que ele havia pregado nela. Ela arrancou o boné da cabeça dele e começou a bater nele com isso.

Ele agarrou os braços agitados dela e segurou-os atrás de suas costas, então segurou seus pulsos com uma mão enquanto a outra se entrelaçava em seu cabelo, mantendo sua face próxima à dele. 'Você fica bonita quando está com raiva,' ele disse próximo a seus lábios, e ela amoleceu nos braços dele quando ele trouxe sua boca para baixo da dele.

Os lábios dele eram mornos e suaves e sensuais enquanto se moviam sobre os dela, provando tanto quanto tomando posse. Sara suspirou contra aquela boca, um pequeno gemido escapando de sua garganta enquanto ele soltava seus pulsos e deslizava a mão sob a camisa dela. Ela prendeu a respiração, a dura saliência nas calças dele provocando-a num instante, e ela abriu a boca, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo até que ambos estavam sem ar.

'Você já fez amor em um barco, Sara?' ele perguntou, seus lábios marcando uma trilha de fogo na face dela, sua respiração rápida excitando a pele dela.

Sara parou e considerou a pergunta. 'Um barco de cruzeiro conta?'

Ele afastou-se para encará-la. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, seus olhos procurando os dela. 'Aquele professor assistente do laboratório de química novamente?'

Sara sorriu, impressionada. 'Você tem uma boa memória.'

'No que se refere a você, eu desejo não ter.'

Sara olhou pra ele curiosamente e então expirou. 'Mesma viagem na verdade. Era uma folga de primavera...'

Ele tomou sua boca na dele novamente para um rápido, forte, beijo. 'Informação suficiente.'

'Você está com ciúmes,' ela constatou incrédula.

'Eu sou o titular.'

'Oh? E por que isso?'

As mãos dele desceram para sua cintura e ele segurou-a possessivamente contra ele. 'O bastante para dizer que essa semana, você é minha,' ele disse asperamente. 'Eu não quero você pensando em mais ninguém.'

Ela sorriu. 'Bem, você trouxe-o à tona, não eu. E por mais que eu pense sobre alguém mais, não tem chance. Eu...' Ela interrompeu-se e piscou, alarmada por que quase deixara escapar que o amava. 'Eu, hã, eu nem mesmo consigo pensar direito perto de você,' ela finalmente admitiu, 'que dirá pensar sozinha em alguém mais.' E isso era verdade. Ela estava bem perto que ter cometido um erro que teria arruinado tudo.

Os olhos dele se escureceram. Ele moveu as mãos sob a camiseta dela e, envolvendo seus braços em torno dela, sua boca abriu-se sob a dela, Ele beijou-a profundamente, apaixonadamente, e quando seus lábios deixaram os dela, ele enterrou a face dele em seu pescoço e o seu pulso se acelerou, martelando em seus ouvidos.

'Deus, Grissom,' Sara disse num fôlego, 'Se você não parar com isso, nós _vamos_ fazer amor nesse barco.'

Ele riu. 'É essa a idéia.'

Ela apoiou-se nas mãos e olhou pra ele. 'Você está falando sério.'

'Muito.'

Sara riu de lado. 'Eu nunca imaginei você como um tipo aventureiro.'

Os dedos dele deslizaram dentro do cós de sua bermuda de denin e envolveu sua cintura na frente. Ele lutou com o botão. 'Isso não é aventura,' ele disse, seu olhar preso ao dela. 'Não há ninguém aqui além de mim e você e o par de gaivotas, e eu duvido que eles se importem.'

O botão estava aberto agora, e ele estava baixando o zíper dela. O coração dela martelou em excitação.

'Quer jogar?'

A resposta dela foi um largo e malicioso sorriso enquanto ela se levantava e montava nas coxas dele, suas mãos alcançando o cós dos jeans dele.

_**Palm Grove Golf and Country Club, Las Vegas **_

Assim como ela havia descartado, eles não fizeram amor no barco naquele dia. Ele chegou até a tirar a camiseta dela quando uma truta de quase três quilos interveio. Ele não tiveram escolham a não ser abotoar as roupas e recolher as linhas. Assim que fizeram isso, outro barco havia aparecido num passeio, lembrando-os que eles não tinham a privacidade com que haviam contado.

Mas ela lembrava como sentira as mãos dele em sua pele nua, quentes e rapidamente excitantes, como foram na noite anterior, naquela manhã, como eram agora.

Seus olhos se fecharam e sua respiração estava rasa. Ela não soube quando a exploração dele em suas costas havia mudado, ou quando as mãos dele haviam começado a tremer. O toque, previamente impessoal, como o de um médico, como se ele investigasse cegamente sob a camisa pólo larga pelas temidas sanguessugas, havia se reduzido a uma carícia erótica, deslizando para baixo de suas axilas, os dedos dele tocando levemente a pele sensível dos lados de seus seios.

'Grissom…' Ela virou-se para encará-lo, e quando fez isso, a mão dele tocou completamente em seu seio esquerdo. O nome dele ficou preso em sua garganta, alojado lá à distância de uma respiração. Ela encontrou os olhos dele, escuros e vítreos, a pele dele estava corada.

Ele gastou um segundo inteiro para tirar a mão de seu seio, e quando ele o fez, foi como se ele tivesse sido queimado. Ele deu passo atrás abruptamente. 'Você faz melhor em ajudar Nick a embalar aqueles tacos.'

A voz dele estava áspera e incerta, e ela viu o pomo de Adão se mover quando ele engoliu. Sara entendeu que ele estava tão excitado quando ele e ficou tentada a lhe dizer apenas quão ridículo era o acordo deles em Tahoe.

Quando ela não se moveu imediatamente, os olhos dele se encheram de uma expressão de dor. 'Sara, vá. Por favor.'

Isso foi tudo que ela precisava para se lembrar que não apenas ela havia feito uma promessa a ele no lago Tahoe; ela também havia prometido que não quebraria isso.

Ela deixou-o na parte traseira do SUV e foi juntar-se a Nick no banco de areia, recordando como ela quase tinha quebrado a promessa da primeira noite quando ela chegou em casa e ligou pra ele pra dizer que havia chegado segura. 'Trato é trato, Sara,' ele disse a ela, como se já tivesse esquecido tudo que tinham compartilhado durante aqueles poucos dias mágicos no Lago Tahoe.

_Trato é trato._

Ela não diria duas vezes.


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer e outros avisos no prólogo.

Obrigada, 'claudia40gsr', por me fazer retomar algo tão lindo!

(Essa fic não me pertence. Se você quiser ler o original, vá para o começo da história onde encontrará um link com a fic completa)

Capítulo Sete

_Las Vegas_

"_Você parece sexy com minha camisa."_

Ele havia dito isso, Sara repetiu enquanto ela se demorava no banco diante de seu armário. E ela havia se sentido sexy naquilo. Ela havia aproveitado a intimidade de ter o mesmo tecido que havia tocado a pele dele agarrando a sua. E se ela achasse isso bobo ao mesmo tempo – era apenas uma camisa afinal – não desmerecia o sentimento intenso que ela tivera então, e isso que ela tinha agora, que ela era parte dele, e ele era parte dela.

Ela tocou ausentemente o tecido suave da camisa pólo dele. Ela havia seguido pra sala dos armários tão logo haviam retornado do campo de golfe para colocar suas próprias roupas. Ao invés disso, ela estava adiando. A camisa havia trazido de volta a sensação de pertencer, de proximidade, o modo como ela havia sentido sempre que ele havia colocado os braços em volta dela.

Mas havia outra, muito diferente, sensação adicionada à mistura hoje. Uma de perda que ela suspeitou seria multiplicada por dez no minuto que ela removeu a camisa. Sara puxou o tecido até a face, e inalou o cheiro dele novamente.

Uma última vez.

_Zephyr Cove, Lake Tahoe_

"Grissom?" Sara chamou depois de bater duas vezes.

"Entre," a voz dele convidou lá dentro.

A porta de tela rangeu quando ela abriu e entrou na cabine dele pela primeira vez.

Era óbvio pelo exterior que a cabine dele era muito maior que a dela, mas como aquilo se traduzia no interior era nada menos que surpreendente. Grande, espaçosa, com lareira de pedra, teto de catedral, mezanino pro quarto de dormir, a dele era a versão palaciana do lugar que ela estava chamando de lar.

"Suba aqui," Grissom chamou do mezanino.

Sara galgou os degraus, os olhos escaneando o espaço através da balaustrada enquanto ela alcançava o topo. Sua cabine inteira, menos a cozinha, caberia ali, ela imaginou, mas exceto pela luz do céu sobre a cama, e a porta larga de vidro levando a um balcão no segundo piso, a decoração era muito similar.

"Lugar legal. Onde você planeja se entreter?" ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava do banheiro da suíte. Ele estava aparando a barba na pia; o cabelo ainda estava molhado do chuveiro, e ele parecia absolutamente gracioso num robe azul-escuro que lembrava os smokings que Cary Grant vestia nos filmes antigos. Ela encostou-se na porta aberta e cruzou os braços diante de si.

Ele parou, o barbeador diante do rosto, e olhou pra ela. 'Um cara pode apenas ter esperança,' ele olhou pra ela, divertido.

'Irc!'

Ele riu suavemente e voltou a aparar a barba.

Sara observou-o por um tempo enquanto ele cuidadosamente cortava o excesso da barba. 'Isso não é mais complicado que barbear?'

'Provavelmente.' Os olhos dele dardejaram pra ela, e ele franziu a testa. 'Você não gosta?'

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha divertida. 'Eu acho que é muito sexy.'

'Sexy?' Ele deu-lhe um olhar curioso. 'Bem, então, a barba definitivamente fica.'

Ela imaginou se a opinião dela importava ou se ele estava testando seu fator de atração para a população feminina em geral. Ela suspirou, empurrou a porta e vagou pelo dormitório, através da porta aberta do pátio. Ela inalou o ar que trazia um cheiro fresco de pinho pra dentro do quarto enquanto imaginava por que ela tinha que ver um duplo sentido em tudo que ele dizia. O comportamento dele havia levado a confusão no passado, mas tinha também levado a incerteza?

'Você podia não pensar que é tão boa idéia quando nós voltarmos pra Vegas,' ela disse a ele enquanto ela lentamente corria os dedos pela superfície suave do guarda-roupa, idêntico ao da cabine dela. 'E se eu não puder manter minhas mãos longe de você?'

A mudança de ritmo no barbeador elétrico não passou despercebida a ela. O som arranhado das lâminas havia acabado, mas o som do motor persistiu por alguns segundos. Então, parou. Água correu na pia. Uma gaveta abriu e fechou. A luz estava apagada.

Ela sentiu a presença dele atrás dela, mas não se virou imediatamente pra ele. Ela não estava pronta pra ver a reprimenda que ela estava certa estaria na face dele. Então ela abraçou-se quando ela ouviu o longo e profundo suspiro dele.

'Isso vai ser um problema, Sara?'

Ela não soube quando seus olhos se encheram de água, ou por que seu peito se apertou. A voz dele havia sido suave e hesitante, como se ele estivesse com medo de perguntar, ou talvez com medo da resposta, mas ele estava apenas confirmando com o que ela havia concordando. No minuto que as palavras haviam deixado sua boca, de fato, ela percebeu que haviam significado um teste pra ele. Mas por quê? O que ela estava esperando? Algum tipo de sinal que ele havia mudado de idéia sobre eles?

Ela havia perseguido-o. Ela era a única que havia sugerido que eles tirassem vantagem dos poucos dias que tinham juntos. Ele era o único que havia tido reservas. Então por que ela subitamente se sentia como uma ficada de uma noite? Como alguém que era boa o bastante pra cama, mas não boa o bastante pra levar à casa da mãe?

_Isso vai ser um problema?_ Se ela dissesse sim, isso seria o fim? Aqui e agora?

Sara balançou a cabeça e engoliu com dificuldade. 'Não,' ela disse, virando o rosto pra ele. Ela colocou um sorriso brilhante no rosto e mudou de assunto. 'Você não deveria estar me fazendo o jantar?'

O peito dele subiu e desceu pesadamente, as feições definidas numa linha lúgubre. 'Sara...'

Sara colocou dois dedos nos lábios dele para silenciá-lo. 'Está certo, Gris,' ela disse ternamente. 'Está certo.'

Ele segurou o pulso dela e virou os lábios na palma da mão dela. 'Você merece tão mais...'

'É, você já disse isso,' ela disse sem rancor. 'Não se preocupe. Algum dia, o cara certo vai chegar e eu terei tudo isso.'

Ele retrocedeu, e o olhar que ele lhe deu quase parou o coração dela. Ela dissera aquilo para libertá-lo da culpa, não para magoá-lo. Ou ela estava interpretando-o errado novamente? Ela estava interpretando como dor algo que não era mais que surpresa? Não era como se ela tivesse lhe dado razão pra acreditar que o sol não nasceria e se colocaria nele.

Era o que aquilo era, ela decidiu, surpresa.

Aquilo perturbou-a, mas ela foi cuidadosa em não demonstrar isso. Ao invés disso, ela deu-lhe um olhar sugestivo. 'Você limpou a truta? Você disse que era um mágico na cozinha.'

Ele puxou-a para si com força. 'Agora mesmo, eu prefiro gastar minhas energias no dormitório.'

Sara espalmou as mãos no peito dele e deu um sorrisinho. 'Você, Dr. Grissom, tem uma mente limitada'.

'Aquela truta já fodeu minhas intenções uma vez hoje. Pode esperar.'

Ele inclinou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios com uma fome que deixou seu coração martelando no peito.

Ela ficou igualmente estupefata quando ele curvou-se, suspendeu-a nos braços, e carregou-a por poucos passos para a cama. Ele despiu-a rapidamente e beijou-a novamente com tanta urgência, que ela imaginou o que havia dado nele. Sua boca moveu-se pelo corpo abaixo dela, reivindicando-o com uma vingança que surpreendeu-a tanto quanto excitou-a.

Quando a dele boca fechou-se sobre um mamilo ereto, ela gritou com prazer, e buscou pelos ombros dele, empurrando o tecido do robe dele com mãos urgentes. Ela doía para tocá-lo, sentir a pele dele contra a dela, quase quanto ela doía pelo grosso, rígido bastão da ereção dele repousando contra sua perna.

Ele rapidamente despiu-se do robe e caiu de volta sobre ela, segurando a maioria do peso nos antebraços. Ele deixou seus mamilos, firmes e duros e úmidos, e depois do calor da língua dele, a brisa gentil da noite vindo através da porta aberta do pátio esfriou-o e todas as outras partes de sua carne onde a língua dele havia tocado enquanto viajava por seu corpo abaixo, enviando um arrepio delicioso ao longo de sua pele.

Ele provou a pele sensível em volta de seu umbigo, a boca dele mordiscando, beliscando, e então ele inclinou a língua no recesso raso.

'Você tem um gosto tão bom,' ele murmurou contra a pele sensível de sua barriga, e então como se precisasse provar mais dela, ele espalhou suas coxas e inclinou a cabeça no calor úmido entre suas pernas.

No primeiro toque dos lábios dele, os flancos de Sara pinotaram, e seu corpo se retorceu nos lençóis quentes da cama, uma necessidade escura e primal se misturando em seus quadris e crescendo em sua garganta em um rosnado feroz. Ele segurou seu bumbum nas mãos robustas para mantê-la parada enquanto ele famintamente trabalhava sua abertura com a língua. Ela derreteu nas mãos dele, flexível, disposta e despropositadamente abandonando-se pra ele, enquanto ele a agradava, alternativamente provando e tomando.

_Ah Deus. Ele é bom nisso._

Foi seu último pensamento coerente. Ela estava perto... tão perto. Seu fôlego escapou em pequenas, afiadas arfadas, as sensações que ele criava tão intensas que ela temeu que seu coração não resistiria. E então ele deslizou dois dedos dentro dela, e seu corpo entrou em erupção violentamente.

'Gris…' ela arfou, seus músculos internos pulsando selvagemente em torno dos dedos dele. Ele rapidamente substituiu-os pela língua e bebeu seu néctar enquanto ele continuava a trabalhar o sensível botãozinho com os dedos.

As sensações que ele persistia criando eram são agudas que ela segurou a cabeça dele entre suas coxas para mantê-lo parado. Mas ele não parou. Ele continuou a agradá-la com lentos, calmantes movimentos da língua dele. Sara quis dizer-lhe que ele estava perdendo tempo. Ela não era multi-orgásmica. Nunca havia sido. Mas ela se sentia tão bem, que as palavras simplesmente não vieram. Ao invés disso, ela relaxou as pernas e deitou-se quieta, permitindo que ele continuasse a amá-la enquanto as batidas de seu coração diminuíam e sua respiração se acalmava.

Ele acariciou-a gentilmente do quadril ao joelho com a mão livre, quente e trêmula em sua pele. Visões daquelas mãos dançaram atrás de suas pálpebras. Com quanta freqüência ela o via segurar frágeis peças de evidência com um toque delicado que teria sido impossível para tantas fortes, mãos masculinas? Às vezes ela pensava que havia se apaixonado primeiro por aquelas mãos. Sempre haviam parecido poderosas, ainda que tão suaves, e ela havia fantasiado sobre como ela pareceriam em seu corpo. E agora ela sabia, e ela queria se beliscar pra ter certeza que não estava sonhando. Aquele era Grissom tocando-a, amando-a, devorando-a, a boca dele gananciosa e incansável.

Ele alisou as mãos por seus flancos, puxando-a para baixo mais fortemente na boca dele. As mãos dele. Acariciando-a. As mãos dele! Oh! Deus. Um fogo lento veio de seus quadris e cresceu em uma lenta e constante queima. Ela engasgou, e tateou os lençóis da cama, dobrando o algodão macio em seus punhos, se segurando enquanto seu corpo se tensionava e sangue corria pra sua cabeça com tanta força que deixou-a tonta.

E então, ela gritou.

Inconsciente dos arredores, do fato que a porta do pátio estava aberta e os passantes poderiam ouvi-la, seu coração martelando em seu peito e sua cabeça girando em alegria, Sara girava na mais longa onda que já tivera.

Onda após onda de sensações ainda estavam pulsando em seus flancos quando Grissom moveu-se por seu corpo acima e empurrou a língua em sua boca, partilhando seu gosto e seu cheiro com ela, a ereção dele dura como pedra se aninhando em seu Monte de Vênus, acariciando sua carne sensível e prolongando o que já era o mais longo clímax que havia experimentado.

Ele arrancou sua boca da dela. O peito dele estava pesado enquanto ele engoliu o ar, e seus lábios pousaram em seu pescoço, firmes e furiosos. 'Deus, Sara,' ele disse as palavras raspando na garganta, 'você me deixa louco.'

'_Eu o deixo louco!'_ Uma risada escapou de sua garganta. Ela o queria tanto, ainda, de novo, ou talvez apenas mais; ela não podia pensar direito. 'Gris...' ela começou e engoliu pesado, mas isso foi o mais longe que ela chegou.

Ele alcançou a embalagem na mesa de cabeceira como um homem com uma missão. Em segundos, ele protegeu-se, colocou um travesseiro debaixo dela, e afundou-se nela ao máximo. Ela inspirou fundo e enrolou suas pernas em torno da cintura dele, pendurando-se nele, suas unhas curtas se cravando nas costas dele enquanto ela abraçava-o com força.

Ele moveu-se dentro dela em longos, lentos traços, o corpo dele enrolado apertado e a respiração áspera. Como um homem mal controlando a si mesmo. 'Você sabe quantas vezes eu sonhei em ter essas suas pernas em volta de mim?' A voz dele era áspera e trêmula, a respiração era tão quente quanto as palavras em seu ouvido. Os quadris dele arremeteram e ele encaixou-se dentro dela novamente, forte, o ritmo dele crescendo com cada abalo forte.

Ela gemeu suavemente, os mexidos agora muito familiares começando de novo em seus flancos, quentes e intensos, quase dolorosos. Ela fechou-se em torno dele, agarrando-o com firmeza, e ele engasgou.

'Sara… querida goze pra mim. Eu preciso sentir você-' Ele estava batendo dentro dela agora, perdendo o pequeno controle que tinha, como se as palavras dele tivessem excitado-o tanto quanto haviam feito com ela. Ele estava enviando-a além do limite de novo e ela começou a convulsionou em torno dele. 'Oh sim... Deus, eu não posso-'

O corpo dele tensionou-se. Um som áspero vibrou na garganta dele quando ele gozou forte, abrindo as comportas pra ela, enviando o nome dele de seus lábios num grito.

Os olhos dela se encheram d'água com a possessão pura, animal dele. Esse não era o homem que ela conhecia. O homem que ela conhecia era reservado e controlado e gentil. Ele desabou sobre ela e Sara sorriu, deliciada, e alisou as mãos nas costas dele. Os músculos ondularam bem abaixo da pele dele. Ele estava tremendo!

'Grissom?'

Ele pousou a cabeça no ombro dela, a respiração ainda um pouco selvagem enquanto ele pressionava a boca na dela. Ela estava mais que um pouco sem fôlego também.

'Me desculpe, docinho.'

Sara foi surpreendida. 'Desculpe pelo quê?' Ele havia excitado seu corpo para paixão e criado uma resposta que ela gostava de desejar ela não havia acreditado ser capaz por si mesma. Ela estava aliviada. Em êxtase. Ela não podia por sua vida dela entender por que ele deveria se desculpar.

'Eu fui um pouco rude'. Ele saiu de cima dela e retirou o preservativo. Quando ele voltou-se pra ela, os olhos pousaram na junção entre seu pescoço e ombro e ele franziu a testa. 'Eu marquei você,' ele disse se desculpando, tocando a pequena mancha com o dedo indicador.

Ela riu. 'Você me deu um chupão?'

Ele olhou pra ela curioso. 'Eu me comporto como um adolescente fora de controle e isso satisfaz você?'

Sara esfregou o nariz na curva do ombro dele e colocou o braço em torno dele. Ela suspirou em contentamento quando ele colocou a mão dele nas costas dela e puxou-a pra si. 'Grissom, no caso de você não ter percebido, você me satisfez três vezes. Isso é... hã, sem precedentes pra mim. Você pode se comportar como um adolescente fora de controle a qualquer hora que quiser.'

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante. Então: 'Verdade?'

'Bem… não de verdade. Só comigo.'

Ele empurrou o corpo dela divertidamente contra o seu. 'Eu estava me referindo a estabelecer precedentes. É difícil de acreditar que você nunca teve... bem, você é tão responsiva.'

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou pra ele. 'Eu nunca tinha sido responsiva _assim_. Você é muito talentoso.'

O sorriso dele foi rápido e cheio de prazer. Ele beijou a sobrancelha dela e segurou-a com segurança nos braços dele. 'Talvez eu quisesse ter certeza que você não me esqueça completamente quando o Sr. Certo aparecer.'

O coração dela rodopiou. 'Hã… Você não quer que eu esqueça isso… você?' ela questionou incerta, segurando a respiração pela resposta dele.

Ela sentiu-o dar de ombros, e os dedos da mão esquerda dele entrelaçando em seu cabelo. 'Você parece surpresa. Eu sou apenas humano.' Ele puxou a cabeça dela pra mais perto de seu peito e inalou fundo. 'Eu sei que é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que você encontre alguém que seja digno de você, que faça você feliz. E eu quero isso pra você. Mas eu ainda espero que você vá guardar lembranças de... nós.'

'Hum, eu já encontrei esse alguém.' Ela sentiu-o enrijecer, e o braço que a mantinha aninhada contra ele tremeu.

'Você encontrou?'

Ela subitamente percebeu que ela pensava que ela estava falando de mais alguém e ela quis bater nele. Ele podia ser realmente tão denso? Ela apoiou-se no cotovelo e beijou-o ao invés disso. 'Você tem me feito muito feliz nestes dois últimos dias.'

Algo cintilou nos olhos dele ao mesmo tempo que uma leve tração no canto da boca. Era o bastante pra dizer-lhe que a resposta dela havia agradado-o, mesmo se uma máscara caísse sobre a face dele quase imediatamente. 'Foram só dois dias,' ele disse. 'Acredite-me; você não seria feliz comigo por muito tempo.'

Sara não se incomodou em esconder a frustração enquanto ela rolava pra longe dele. 'Como você pode estar certo disso? Eu duvido que mesmo você saiba o que eu preciso.'

'Você está certa. Mas eu sei quem sou, e eu sei que quero algo melhor pra você.'

'Que coisa paternalística pra dizer!' Ela podia sentir a raiva começando a ferver dentro dela e ela controlou isso com dificuldade. 'Quer saber. Não importa. Eu não quero mais gastar meu fôlego com isso. Você quer seu caso de férias, Grissom? Bem você tem. Nós temos um dias sobrando, então vamos tentar não estragar isso.'

A cabeça dele virou-se na direção dela. 'Um dia? Quando você vai embora?'

'Sexta-feira pela manhã. Eu sou esperada de volta ao trabalho no sábado à noite, e eu vou precisar de um dia pra descansar da longa viagem.'

'Oh.' Ele jogou as pernas pro lado da cama. 'Eu acho melhor ver o jantar.'

Ele sumiu no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás dele. Quando ele voltou alguns minutos depois, ele olhou pra ela pensativo, e ela imaginou o que ele estava pensando. Ele colocou os jeans, não se importando com roupa de baixo, ela percebeu, e ela encontrou os movimentos familiares em seu ventre chateando de repente.

Ele estava imóvel. Ele estava tão convencido que eles não deveriam ter feito aquilo que se recusava categoricamente a dar uma chance pra eles. Ele era uma causa perdida. Mas ela ainda o queria. Ela adorava estar com ele, fazer amor com ele, e ela desejou que fosse bastante. Mas não era. E não era porque ela carregava alguma fantasia romântica imatura dele em sua cabeça, como ele parecia pensar. Talvez ela não devesse saber muito sobre ele além do que ela havia aprendido desse tempo deles juntos, mas ela sabia que quem ele era ali contava.

Ela sabia quão importante o trabalho dele era pra ele e que nenhuma mulher jamais viria em primeiro lugar na vida dele. Quando a chamada vinha, você deixava sem olhar o que quer que fosse. Ela se sentia do mesmo modo. De fato, isso era parte do que os fazia tão perfeitos um pro outro. Eles compartilhavam o trabalho dele, e podiam entender um ao outro.

Ele também sabia que ele era um introvertido, e enquanto ela não fosse a reclusa que ele era, ela não estava muito longe disso. Ela certamente não era um livro aberto.

Mas o que realmente a fascinava era a mente dele. Era brilhante, e se ela não pudesse ter nada mais, ela teria passado alegremente o resto de sua vida sondando a massa cinzenta dele.

O fato dele atraí-la do modo que atraía era um bônus. Todo toque das mãos e dos olhos dele agitavam-na sexualmente como nenhum outro homem havia feito. Quando ele estava enterrado fundo nela, o prazer era tão intenso que ela pensou que havia podia morrer daquilo.

Mas isso era como ela sentia. Ela sabia que ele se importava com ela, e ele certamente não havia escondido o fato de que ele era atraído por ela. Mas isso era um grito distante de estar apaixonado por ela.

Ela engoliu com força, e assistiu-o remexer pelo closet por uma camisa limpa. Ele havia dito a ela na noite passada que apenas uma mulher havia tocado-o daquele modo e que aquilo não havia durado. Ele tinha sido mais aberto com ela? Ele tinha deitado na cama depois de fazer amor e compartilhados as esperanças e sonhos dele com ela? Ele tinha oferecido a ela uma vida com ele?

Um choque de ciúme por aquela mulher sem face, sem nome enviou uma pontada de lágrimas pra seus olhos. Ela piscou-as pra longe e puxou o lençol da cama sobre seu corpo.

Os olhos dele nunca a deixaram enquanto ele abotoava a camisa. Eles eram velados, ilegíveis, embora ela detectasse uma tristeza profunda neles e ela descobriu-se desejando que ele apenas se abrisse um pouco, contasse a ela como ele se sentia. Mas aquilo não era ele. Não era ele com ela.

Talvez tivesse sido com aquela outra mulher.

'O jantar vai estar pronto dentro de quarenta minutos,' ele disse a ela quanto ele se aproximava da cama. Ele pegou o relógio dele na mesa de cabeceira e colocou-o no pulso.

'Eu vou descer em alguns minutos.'

Ela precisava de algum tempo sozinha pra se reintegrar e voltar a sua perspectiva. Uma velha amiga chamada tensão havia se estabelecido entre eles, só que dessa vez isso era mais forte que nunca. Sara sentiu isso como um punho de ferro. Agora mesmo, tudo que ela queria era uma boa choradeira. Ela se sentia tão completamente sem forças nesse relacionamento estressante deles, e a frustração e dor disso estava colocando-a para fora.

Ele assentiu ausentemente, e o olhar dele pousou nela novamente por uns poucos segundos excruciantes, cheios de tensão. E então ele deixou o quarto sem olhar pra trás.

'Algo cheira bem aqui,' ele ouviu-a dizer alegre uma boa meia hora depois que ele deixou-a no quarto. Ele estava refogando vegetais picados pro arroz que estava preparando. A truta, que ele havia recheado com picles, creme de leite, um pouco de molho de pimenta, salsa e limão, já estava no forno. Era uma mistura incomum que um colega havia recomendado muitos anos antes pra truta do lago que normalmente precisava enfeitar um pouco. Ele esperava que Sara gostasse.

Ele havia feito o prato com tanta freqüência que por sorte não requeria muita concentração, ou ele não teria sido capaz de fazê-lo. Sara tinha um jeito de estragar com a concentração dele. Mas nunca tanto quanto agora.

Ele não havia percebido que ele tinha apenas mais um dia juntos. Ele nunca pensara em perguntar quando ela estava indo embora; ele havia apenas assumido que eles tinham mais tempo. Descobrir que eles não tinham havia mexido com ele, quase tanto quanto quando ela havia lhe dito que ela já havia encontrado alguém que poderia fazê-la feliz. Ele não percebeu em primeiro lugar que ela estava falando dele, mas algo havia ficado. Apesar de toda bravata e insistência dele que ele queria que ela encontrasse o Sr Certo, ele agora sabia quanto aquilo iria feri-lo quando esse tempo chegasse.

Tempo. Eles tinham tão pouco, mesmo ele duvidou que se sentiria de modo diferente se fosse um dia, cinco ou cinqüenta. Nunca seria suficiente.

A voz dela, tão familiar e doce deixava seu pulso acelerado. Ela voltou-se do fogão pra olhar pra ela, e então checou novamente quando viu que ela não usando nada além da camisa que ele havia descartado nas costas de uma cadeira no dia anterior. A barra vinha até o meio das coxas dela, e ela havia enrolado as mangas. Calor subiu por ele enquanto seus olhos viajavam corpo dela abaixo. Ele imaginou se ela estava vestindo qualquer coisa sob a camisa, e ele sentiu os movimentos familiares em suas calças. Droga, mas ela havia remexido com ele como um adolescente. Ele estava em constante estado de excitação perto dela.

'Eu espero que não se importe,' ela disse quando ela veio ficar ao lado dele. 'Eu não me sinto como se estivesse vestida, e eu, hã... não trouxe nada pra ocasião.'

'De modo algum.' Ele colocou o braço direito em volta dela, e puxou-a contra o lado esperando que ela não notaria a saliência em suas jeans. Ele mal podia acreditar que seu corpo era capaz de responder de novo, tão rápido, e isso o embaraçou. Ele continuou a mexer a mistura de vegetais na panela de teflon com a mão esquerda. 'Você deveria ter pegado uma limpa.'

'Essa está boa.'

Ela colocou os braços em volta dele e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Parecia tão bom.

'O que você está fazendo?'

'Arroz com vegetais. O peixe está no forno.'

'Posso ajudar?'

Ele hesitou por um instante, relutante em deixá-la ir, e então disse, 'Você pode pôr a mesa. Os pratos estão ali,' ele indicou um armário sobre a pia com um movimento da cabeça.

Ela pegou os pratos e talheres necessários e colocou-os sobre a grande mesa retangular pela janela. Diferente da pequena mesa de madeira na cabine dela, essa tinha um vidro sobre um apoio pros pés. O contraste entre rústico e contemporâneo na cabine dele era estranho, ele pensou, mas funcionava.

Ele observou-a pôr a mesa, seu olhar nas pernas dela. Droga, ela tinha pernas. Ele havia percebido o comprimento delas há muito tempo, mas sua imaginação nunca havia chegado perto de retratar a absoluta perfeição delas.

Ele afastou-se da vista e deu os toques finais no arroz antes de abrir uma garrafa de vinho. Quando ela terminou de pôr a mesa, ele se juntou a ela na janela e deu-lhe uma taça.

Ainda que a cabine dele fosse mais recuada na floresta, a vista do lago era similar à vista da cabine dela. Dali, eles quase não podiam alcançar as luzes do bar da praia, ainda que eles pudessem ouvir a música, mas sua localização ainda fazia que parecesse mais isolada que a dela.

Ela sorriu pra ele quando ele pôs o braço em volta dela, e o coração dele inchou dolorosamente. Como diabos ele estava deixando-a ir? Ele sacudiu a si mesmo mentalmente, beijou-a e afastou-se para olhar pra ela, admirando sua quase nudez novamente.

'Você parece sexy em minha camisa,' ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Seus dedos haviam encontrado o caminho pra cintura dela, acariciando-a através da camisa em pequenos círculos, fazendo-a subir e descer pela coxa dela com cada círculo. Ele ainda não sabia sequer se ela estava usando calcinha, e não saber estava deixando-o um pouco doido.

Ela gemeu. 'Se você continuar com isso nós não vamos jantar.'

Ele quis carregá-la escada acima, mas ele sabia de suas limitações. 'Bem, não podemos fazer isso. Eu preciso comer pra manter meu nível de energia alto.' Ele depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela e foi checar o peixe.

_Las Vegas_

Eles haviam jantado, falado sobre coisas triviais, e feito amor a maior parte da noite, ele relembrou enquanto ele olhava pra ela, inclinando-se em frente ao armário dela. Ela não havia ouvido-o chegar e ninguém mais estava por perto, então ele se aproveitou dessa ocasião rara pra simplesmente olhar pra ela. Ele havia pensado que isso seria bastante, só vê-la todo dia. Como antes.

Não era.

Nada era tão fácil de controlar como havia sido uma vez. Droga, mais cedo naquele dia, quando ele havia tocado nas costas dela, procurando pelas lesmas, ele havia ficado duro como uma rocha, querendo-a tanto quanto ele quisera naquela primeira vez no Lake Tahoe. Ele não costumava não estar no controle de si mesmo, e aquele simples toque havia doído, física e emocionalmente.

O modo de olhar pra ela doeu nele novamente.

Sua necessidade por ela era muito maior que ele havia suspeitado que seria quando ele se fora de Tahoe. Ele a queria em sua cama. Ele queria acordar junto dela todo dia. E o fato de que ele não poderia ter aquilo nunca mais estava lentamente derrubando-o.

O barulho de metal contra metal enquanto ela colocava a chave do armário dela, fechado com o pé, no bolso, o fez dar um pulo. Ela murmurou algo que ele não entendeu, mas tudo sobre ele o alertava para a raiva dela.

'Sara. Está tudo bem?'

Ela virou-se no banco e olhou pra ele. A face dela estava tensa; os olhos escuros e atormentados. Ele também viu as sombras sob eles e imaginou novamente se ela estava dormindo bastante.

'Ah, hã, é, bem… Por quê?' ela perguntou, um rubor adorável achando caminho nas bochechas dela.

Ele sorriu. 'Você não foi muito gentil com esse armário ainda agora.'

'Ah, desculpe.'

Ele franziu a testa quando ela inclinou-se para pegar sua bolsa de ginástica do chão. Por que estava se desculpando? _É uma piada, Sara._

Ela ficou em pé e seguiu pra porta, e pra ele; Ela parou e olhou pra ele. 'Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar e ajudar Nick a processar aqueles tacos.' Ela olhou pra baixo, pra si mesma. 'Eu vou, hã, trazer essa camisa amanhã pra você.'

Ele quis dizer pra ela guardar aquilo. Ele amou o pensamento dela usando aquilo. Mas ele não podia dizer isso pra ela.

'Não tem pressa', ele disse ao invés disso, a voz mais rouca do que deveria ter sido. Ele percebeu uma lesão vermelha brilhante bem acima do seio esquerdo dela. Ele tinha tido dificuldade de remover aquela lesma e ele havia temido que a cabeça tivesse partido e ficado alojada sob a pele dela. Não era perigoso, mas ainda assim, ele tocou-a com a ponta de um dedo, atraindo a atenção dela para isso. 'Você deveria colocar desinfetante nisso.'

Ela não disse nada. Ela estava tão diante dele. Seus olhos encontraram os dele, e ele estava perdido. Um dedo se tornou a mão inteira dele. Ele acariciou a área gentilmente, a pele dela parecendo tão boa sob seus dedos que seu corpo estremeceu com o contato.

E ele estava duro novamente. Deus ele sentia falta dela em sua cama. Ele havia tentado tomar cuidado com aquela dor constante por ela, mas ele não podia sacudir isso fora. Eles apenas não tinham tido tempo suficiente juntos. Eles estavam no trabalho agora, e qualquer um podia entrar a qualquer momento, ainda que tudo que ele pensasse sobre isso era beijá-la, tocá-la, amá-la.

_Droga!_

Ele arrancou a mão do corpo dela e caminhou pro armário dele. 'Eu vejo você mais tarde,' ele disse bruscamente. Ele abriu o armário mas tinha esquecido que ele tinha vindo fazer. Ele não olhou pra trás até que ele soube que ela havia saído da sala, e então ele fechou a porta do armário com uma pancada.


End file.
